Nature's Legacy
by C.Blayne
Summary: Nine years ago, Derek Hale left her. He told her he didn't want her. Now, Chloe is throwing a graduation party for her friend, Scott McCall, when Derek shows up along with some new enemies. Will Chloe be able to defeat the new enemy attempting to kill her, while dealing with reminders of a past she has been working to forget and be free from the last nine years? - [Read & Review!]
1. Chapter 1: Chloe POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 1

(Chloe POV)

I walked out of the shower in my robe towel drying my hair feeling relaxed after the hot shower, until I smelt him. My eyes glowed, and I saw him sitting in my chair in the corner of my bedroom. I narrowed my gaze at him, and I growled lowly at him.

"Chloe," Derek spoke, his ice blue eyes glowing at me. "We need to talk."

"Get out," I said firmly. I walked over to my chest of drawers and grabbed a matching undergarment set and then walked to my closet and half closed my closet door. I untied my robe and let it slip to the floor. My back was to the closet door, and I froze when I heard Derek open the door, then take steps towards me.

I held the shiver of pleasure that I felt as his fingers brushed my hair over my shoulder and trailed down my arms and to hips. I had to shut my eyes to focus on control of my breathing and heart rate. I felt his fingers linger on the small of my back, where my tattoo of the triskelion decorated my skin. I could feel the heat of his body from his closeness, could feel his breath as he leaned closer to my exposed neck and shoulder. I heard him inhale my scent as he gently nuzzled just behind my ear at my hairline and placed a soft kiss there.

"Get. Out." I said coldly. I pulled away from him and started to put my clothes on with my back remaining towards him.

"Chloe," he said softly.

"Don't." I ground out as I put my shirt on and turned around and walked straight past him. I felt him follow me and I went straight to my bedroom door and opened it. I stared at the wall, refusing to look at him. "Out," I said again, barely containing the growl at the back of my throat.

He tried to reach out to me, but I flinched back and out of his reach. I didn't have to look at him to know that my reaction hurt him. I noticed he clenched his fist tightly before walking out the door. He turned to look at me and say something, but I cut him off.

"If I see you again, I will kill you." I threatened before shutting the door in his face and locking the door.

\- _One week ago_ -

"Chloe!" Scott said in disbelief.

I just grinned at him as I walked up to him and hugged him. "Hey, kid."

"Dude, it's been forever!" I just rolled my eyes at him and messed with his hair.

"I didn't want you to think I would miss your graduation, kiddo," I smirked. "I am taking you and the pack out. It's time for you to see how we like to celebrate I think."

Scott's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I think you can handle it now, all of you. Plus, there's an extra special someone I want you to meet, I think you'll both click well."

Scott averted his eyes. "Chloe, I don't think-"

"Just trust me." I placed my hand on his shoulder gently and gave him a small smile. I knew he was remembering Malia, and he hadn't gotten serious with anyone since they both parted ways. Scott and I had become close when I felt a new wolf enter my territory. It was a rough start, some of my betas were not too pleased with the idea of another alpha coming here. However, when I learned Scott was a true alpha like myself, I didn't see him as a threat and instead decided to learn more about him.

As a result, we became close. Scott was here in college with his best friends not too far away from him, he was the only werewolf in his pack that was here though, so I took him under my wing, and we allied with one another. I began to train him, and he had a natural talent. He learned fast and he became the second alpha to my pack, one that they would listen too should I have to leave for any pack business.

For the past two years, I had been away on a mission regarding some of my past. I usually wouldn't be gone for such a long time, but it was a good lead. It was the lead I had been waiting for, and I couldn't stop until I followed it through to the end.

"Meet me at the club, at seven and bring your pack, okay?" I said with my eyebrow raised. Scott let out a small smile and nodded. "Good. I will see you then. I have to take care of a few more things before tonight." I nodded to him and took my leave heading towards my car.

It wasn't until about an hour before Scott, and his pack was supposed to be at the club when I felt a tingle shoot up my spine, causing my eyes to dilate. My teeth clenched.

"Chloe, you okay?" one of my betas asked me, noticing my sudden stiffness.

"I'm okay, Dex, you need help with anything?" I asked internally shaking the wave of emotions that crashed through me.

"Nope, I think we're good. Just waiting for everyone to get here." He beamed. I smiled at him and continued making my way backstage.

"Chloe!" I turn to look at Brittany, another one of my betas. "Can you help with the zipper?" she turned her back to me, and I zipped up her costume. "Thank you!" she bounced off to finish getting ready.

I just watched her with a small smile and continued to my room in the back. I closed the door and proceeded to get dressed. I put on my mid-thigh length flare dress that only had one strap across the middle of my back, and a tie around my neck for the built-in bra of the halter styled top portion. I decided to keep my hair down, showing my natural brunette curls and waves. I applied some chapstick and put on my black ballet flats.

I walked back out and saw Scott at the entrance with Stiles and Lydia. I smiled at them as I walked up to greet them.

"Wow," Stiles said looking at me with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Damn," Scott muttered staring at me.

I quirked an eyebrow at them. I turned my attention to Lydia, who was looking around the club. She was wearing a simple red dress that hugged her then flared at her hips. The tank top style straps braided with hints of gold in the fabric.

"Looking good Lyd." I smiled at her noticing her red stilettos.

Lydia smiled at me. "Why thank you, not looking too bad yourself." She complimented back.

I heard the music start up and I grinned. "So, you ready to see how my pack parties?" I teased as I started to sway to the music as I made my way to the dance floor. Several of my fellow female wolves began to dance in sync to "Express" by Christina Aguilera.

I felt all eyes on us as we danced to the beat, popping and sashaying our hips in our routine. It was a seductive routine we did for the males and visiting pack alphas. We were fierce and confident, and I made sure all my girls knew that, and we bonded through dancing. It was a sisterhood of wolves and other supernatural women, and I was damn proud of them.

I noticed the music shift to the next Christina song, "Show Me How You Burlesque." As this song began, some of the males joined us on the floor. I bit my lip when I watched Leo, a visiting alpha make his way to me, and we began to dance. Bodies were close, and I felt everyone join in the fun on the floor, even Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. I closed my eyes letting the rhythm of the music flow through me as Leo's hands were on my hips and I leaned into his chest with his nose close to my neck. I wrapped my arm up and around his neck and the music shifted again.

Leo and I began to ballroom dance, dirty dancing style, and there were some wolf whistles and calls. I smirked as I danced with Leo. We were giving them a show, one that had all my pack and visiting pack members in a trance. When the song ended, I had my hands lightly embracing Leo's face, our faces mere breaths away from each other. One of my legs was around his hip being held by his hand on the underside of my thigh, while his other hand held my waist tightly flush against him. I bit my lip as I took in another breath before smiling at Leo, who smiled back at me before gently resting his forehead on mine.

Our audience broke out into cheers and applause, but I went stiff in Leo's arms when I caught the scent of someone I never wanted to see again. The smell of forest and cinnamon wafted around me, and my eyes glowed, I knew because Leo looked at me slightly confused.

"Chloe, you okay? Your eyes changed color." He paused. "They were purple."

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath; I let my hands rest on Leo's shoulder's as he continued to hold me close.

I felt him; his eyes were on me. I refused to look at him; I knew where he was, my body just felt it, it was annoying. Unfortunately, Scott had made his way over when he sensed my distress. When I looked up to look at Scott, I saw him there at the top of the stairs staring at me intensely.

He hadn't changed. He still had those dark, brooding green eyes that hypnotized me, tousled black hair. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and dark wash blue jeans.

 ** _Chloe, your eyes._** I heard Scott's voice in my head. He reached out and gently touched my arm, and my eyes snapped to him. I felt the heat that I was engulfed in slowly dissipate and I knew my eyes turned back to their usual red glow that declared my alpha status.

"I'm okay. Just unwelcome guests have made an appearance. I'll deal with it." I smiled at Scott. "Now, I promised you a special girl that would catch your interest." I quickly interlaced my arm with his, and I began to lead Scott away to a side of the club with some booths. "Thank you for the dance by the way Leo, was a pleasure as always." I winked at Leo.

Leo grinned and took my hand and kissed the top of it gently. "Anytime, gorgeous." I smiled gently at him and continued taking Scott to his surprise.

I cleared my throat as we approached a dark-haired girl who had her back to us. I saw Scott furrow his brow in slight confusion. I knew he felt something was familiar about the girl and I smiled knowingly.

"Malia," I said softly. Scott's eyes widened when the girl turned towards us, her eyes immediately locking with Scott's.

Malia smiled shyly at Scott. I bit my lip and nudged Scott. "I think I'll leave you two to catch up some."

I turned and walked towards the bar. I felt someone watching me but didn't look for the source. I knew it was him and I didn't want to look at him. As much as I felt the pull start to come alive again after all these years, I would resist. I was not about to go through this with him not after what he did.

I heard a growl erupt from the dance floor, and silence ensued, only the sounds of music as all attention was on the commotion in the middle of the dance floor. I sniffed and growled loudly. All heads shot towards my direction as I stalked dangerously towards the center of the dance floor, the crowd parting as I walked. I slipped out of my flats and walked barefoot down the two steps to the main floor. My eyes were glowing, and I saw everything light up.

"Alpha I can-" I roared at him, baring my fangs at him. Dexter's head immediately bowed in submission along with most of the population in the club.

My eyes turned to the three wolves in a submissive position on the ground. "Shift," I commanded when one of the wolves started to protest. I growled at him. "Shift."

I watched as the three wolves became three very naked men crouched on the balls of their feet, heads down. "Brittany," I said, in my periphery, I saw Brittany bring three cloaks and place one over each of them. I nodded at her, and I allowed my fangs to drawn in.

"Rise and state your business," I said coldly.

The three wolves stood, the cloaks draped over them covering them. Their eyes were glowing blue.

 ** _Chloe, are those…?_** I heard Scott's voice in my head. I looked over at him as he made his way down to stand by me. Leo had made his way to stand on my other side. They both looked serious.

 ** _The omegas I spared three years ago._** I replied to Scott.

 ** _Why are they here?_** I heard Leo chime in mentally. My eyes narrowed in response.

"You have got some serious balls." I scoffed. "I told you never to step foot in my territory again."

"We aren't afraid of you." One of them said. Growls immediately erupted around them, all from my pack and from the two alphas standing by me. I roared, and my gaze swept across the room. All the growls stopped except Scott's and Leo's. My eyes were glowing again as I watched the omega's in front of me. I watched as the one who spoke's aura wavered, and I chuckled.

"You sure about that Stefan?" I asked with slight amusement in my eyes.

Scott glanced at me in question. **_Look at his aura Scott, just like I taught you. What do you see?_** I tilted my head towards Stefan, the one in the middle. Scott's eyes glowed before I noticed a small smile cross his lips and his stance relaxed as he crossed his arms.

"What's so funny?" the omega on Stefan's left said with a growl.

"I have to admit, you were pretty smart to use that spell, but you can't hide from my eyes." I paused. "Or theirs," I smirked gesturing to Scott and Leo.

Leo chuckled lightly. "This is going to be amusing." He flashed his red eyes as well.

"Oh, yea." Scott laughed. He raised his arms and tucked his hands behind his head as he watched me start to stalk around the omegas slowly. They were taller than me, but when I crossed in front of each one of them, I locked my eyes with theirs and put a hand on the shoulder and forced them to their knees.

I let my claws extend and lightly scratch under their chins as I circled them again. "What did I say would happen, if you came back?" I said lowly into Stefan's ear while I stood behind him. I noticed the small shiver ripple through him.

"You'd lock our wolves away," Stefan said shakily. I knew I had him scared shitless now.

"Now, what made you think," I started making my way to stand in front of them. I took Stefan's chin and tilted it up, so he was looking into my eyes. "That I wouldn't keep my word? Do you think I'm incapable of doing something like that?"

"Not even Talia Hale had that kind of power, and she was the strongest wolf in North America for almost a century." One of the omega's spat.

"Ah, true. Talia was powerful and wise." I said taking a step back. "But, alas, I've surpassed her, her very tutelage allowed me too, and for that, I'm eternally grateful for I wouldn't have the connections I have now if it weren't for her." I glanced up and my eyes locked with his for a moment before I turned and walked towards Scott.

"Who wants to go first?" I said excitedly with a huge grin on my face.

The three omegas looked at me in horror, and I had to keep from laughing right out at their faces.

"I think Alek should go first," Scott spoke, pointing to the omega to the left.

"Really? I thought it would be more effective if we did it to Jacob first?" Leo piped in.

"Maybe both at the same time?" I said looking at Leo and Scott. Scott and Leo gave a thoughtful look.

I looked at the three again. "Nah," I said grinning mischievously. "I think I'll do Alek first; he's my favorite. He's squirmy." I bit my lip in amusement as I walked closer to Alek. Alek looked like he wanted to bolt, but he found he couldn't move once his gaze locked with mine. I got close to his face and smiled softly.

"This might hurt a little bit," I said as I gently combed my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck.

"No, please." Alek whimpered.

"I did warn you," I said before his eyes widened, he let out a scream as his eyes stayed locked on mine. My nails latched onto the back of his neck as I stared at him. After about thirty seconds, I broke contact and stepped away from him.

"Well," I let out a content breath. "That was enlightening." I glanced back at Leo and Scott. "You guys get all that?" They simply nodded.

 ** _They were running_**. Scott said locking his eyes with mine, and I nodded at him.

 ** _The questionis, what was chasing them_**? Leo asked.

 ** _Something worse than anything we have faced before._** I heard Lydia speak to us in the link. We looked over at her as she made her way towards us. Her eyes never left mine.

 ** _I hope this doesn't ruin the party for you guys. Sorry._** I said apologetically.

"It's cool." I heard Stiles say as he made his way over. "Kind of used to this sort of thing happening." He wrapped his arm around Lydia's waist and gently kissed the side of her head.

"Yes, unfortunately," I said gravely. I looked around me. "Pack meeting in the morning. Visiting packs are welcome to join us if you would like until then, enjoy the rest of your evening." I announced to the onlookers.

"What would you like us to do with them?" Dexter asked me, stepping closer as the music began to liven the crowd around us again. I glanced at the three omegas still on their knees behind me.

I turned to face them. "I don't know what you were running from exactly, but I will offer you a chance to prove yourself if you want to join a pack again." I offered.

The three exchanged looks between each other before looking at me and nodding. I nodded and looked at Brittany. "Brittany, can you help these gentlemen get situated, please?" She nodded and led the trial members away.

I heard Malia let out a light laugh as she made her way to Scott's side and embraced him. "You almost had them pee their pants, Chloe." I laughed. "If I didn't know that you were like Scott then I would have been terrified." Malia looked up at Scott affectionately and smiled at him. Scott had a cheesy grin cross his face at Malia's comment.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, we will meet back here at 9 am sharp." I looked at everyone, and they nodded in agreement before breaking away.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was close to 11 pm. **_Who is on patrol tonight?_** I linked to my pack.

 ** _It's my unit, Chloe._** I heard Zander informed me.

 ** _I'm on my way to patrol with you all._** I said as I made my way out of the club. I looked down and remembered I had taken off my flats as the cold asphalt embraced my feet. I could always shift for patrol. I haven't done that in a while. I slowly stretched my neck muscles while I crossed the street and made my way into the forest area by the club.

I momentarily caught that familiar scent and knew he was following me, cautiously. I laughed inwardly at his actions. I just pulled my hair to hang on one shoulder as I untied the knot holding my dress up at the back of my neck. When I was a good ways away from the road and knew I wouldn't be visible, I let the dress slip down off me as I began to shift.

I shook my body as I adjusted to being on all fours after so long. I took a glance and noticed he was no longer following me. Good, I didn't want to deal with that right now anyway. I began to roam through the woods, lightly and quickly towards the borders.

When I reached the border, I saw Zander and his unit wolves in a small huddle waiting for me. I huffed at them, and they perked up in attention.

 ** _Alright, you all know the drill. Let's go._** I said to everyone via our pack link. All the wolf heads nodded at me, and we split up and began our patrol. I paused and looked down the hill where our borders crested. I used my eyes to scan the area carefully when I noticed an odd signature to the east of my position. I began to make my way down the hill and towards the location.

I am the leader of a pack of wolves and other supernatural creatures, ones that I helped grow and evolve in their areas. Many of the wolves and coyotes that I had with me could quickly shift. It was unheard of for so many evolutions to happen in one pack, but I made my family strong and worked with them each individually. I wanted them capable and sure of themselves, so they knew that they could rely not only on themselves but each other. I wanted them to have confidence. Each one had a tale of how they had reached the point they had, and I helped them through the bad times. It was how I became a true alpha in the end. I had gone from being alone to having a massive family after what happened all those years ago.

I shook my head to keep myself from dwelling on negative memories. I paused in my run when I heard a noise. I perked my ears and used my eyes to look keenly around me. I couldn't smell anything, and it seemed that nothing was there to my alpha eyes. I was about to continue my way to my destination when twelve shifted wolves appeared around me. They were snarling at me and my hackles raised in response. It had been a while since I had to fight in this form, I knew I could at least hold them off until reinforcements arrived. I snarled and snapped at them in warning.

When two of them jumped at me I jumped at me I dodged them and managed to escape their ring, running past them as fast as I could all the while howling to signal my need of assistance.

 ** _Chloe?! Where are you?_** I felt Scott ask in alarm.

 ** _Close to the eastern border, I have about twelve wild omegas on my ass. I won't be able to hold them off for long, I'm in wolf form, and it's been a while since I last shifted, so I'm not at my optimum._** I responded, taking a glance behind me to see the omegas gaining on me. Shit.

 ** _We're on our way, hold on_**. Scott affirmed.

I made it to a small clearing when two omegas finally caught up enough to nip at my hind legs and cause me to lose enough balance to trip on a little rock on my path. I rolled and slid away from them, but I just quickly shook it off as I faced the horde approaching me. Bring it on.

One charged me, and I caught its front leg in my jaws as I growled at him and broke the bone. A painful howl was made, which triggered the onslaught of the omegas all barreling on top of me. I felt jaws sink into me from all angles. I roared in pain and anger. I barely heard Scott's roar to let me know he was close. Retaliative violence surged through me in response to the unprecedented attack. I wouldn't kill, but I would undoubtedly maim.

One after one I yanked and fought with the wolves until they were all out of commission on the ground around me except one. My white coat was barely white anymore. I was livid. I was snarling and growling at the last omega. The wolf looked at the other wolves that had come with him, and I watched as his eyes flashed in anger and he blindly charged.

"Chloe!" I heard Scott yell as he and some others broke into the clearing just as I raised my front legs to meet the omegas in a clash. I felt jaws sink into my neck and I growled as I bit his ear and yanked hard. That disoriented the wolf and I tackled him on his side. When I noticed the dazed expression in his eyes, I quickly snapped both his front legs to keep him from running. I heard a painful whimper escape him.

I was breathing hard when I watched the wolf struggle to breathe due to the pain. I felt guilty, but he was trying to kill me. I was trying to stop him. The pain of my wounds started to seep into my awareness, and I slowly turned to look at the gathering crowd — worried and shocked expressions written across many of their faces.

I whimpered as I tried to take a few steps, my paw hurt, and I was limping a little. I looked into Scott's eyes as I started to collapse. I saw him rush forward and catch me in wolf form before I hit the ground. I cried in his arms and began to breathe erratically.

My body started to shift automatically, and Scott quickly took off his coat to cover me. I felt tired suddenly.

"Chloe, come on. You have to stay awake." Scott said lightly embracing me against him. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be okay." I tried to lift my head a little, but a small cry of pain escaped my lips which caused me to drop my head back into Scott's lap. "I didn't. Kill them. I disabled them. Have to, get them taken care of," I was starting to feel weak and struggled to keep talking. "I couldn't see them. They hid. Their auras." I said softly.

I could smell that familiar scent getting closer to me, and I heard someone break into the clearing. Just before I passed out, I heard Scott say his name in a confused manner.

"Derek?"

Then I embraced the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Derek POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 2

(Derek POV)

When I broke through the tree line, my eyes immediately landed on her lying unconscious in Scott's arms once I heard Scott say my name. I barely noticed the other bodies that shifted to humans across the field. It looked like a war zone. I quickly ran to her and landed in a skid.

"Chloe?" I whispered. I raised my hand to reach out to her and saw I was shaking. I stopped my attempt when I noticed Scott pull her closer to him in a protective manner.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked me, watching me closely.

"I came here for your graduation, as a surprise," I said, never taking my eyes off Chloe's face. Her skin was still pale but glowing, hair that gorgeous brunette that if it caught the sunlight just right it would shine a deep red color. I wish I could see her beautiful green eyes again. Her cheeks did show signs of her freckles still being present, even after all these years.

"Oh," Scott said slightly surprised. "Well, how do you know Chloe?" I heard him ask.

"We need to get her back to the house; she isn't healing." Another voice said, and I noticed the male wolf that was dancing with her earlier was standing close. I had to hold back a growl. I hadn't enjoyed that display since I knew she was aware of my presence. I noticed that familiar glow from her eyes activating due to my presence. She flirted with him anyway, and it pissed me off. I couldn't blame her though, especially after what happened.

Scott nodded and adjusted himself to pick Chloe up and keep her covered from any wandering eyes. I followed Scott as the others that had gathered took care of the other bodies, and we made our way to Chloe's home. She was getting paler by the minute, and I was starting to worry.

When we made it to Chloe's home, Scott and the other male walked into a master bedroom on the second floor. Chloe's smell of the ocean and lilies bombarded me, and I knew it was her room. I stood in the doorway as I watched Scott gently place her on her bed. A she-wolf came up behind me and slid into the room. I think Chloe called her Brittany. Scott asked her to take care of Chloe and get her dressed in something more suitable. Brittany nodded, and Scott and the other male made their way back out of Chloe's room.

"She doesn't look good." The other male said solemnly.

"Leo, it's Chloe. She's going to be fine. She'll need a few days rest, and she'll be back to herself." Scott said reassuringly, and they both turned to me.

"So, who are you?" Leo asked, with narrowed brown eyes. His skin was tan, and sandy blonde hair adorned his head. He defensively crossed his arms. He showed me his red eyes. I wasn't impressed.

"Leo, this is Derek. Derek this is Leo," Scott introduced. He must have picked up on the tension between us that was slowly growing. I was returning Leo's glare in full force, my arms crossed as well. We stood at the same six-foot height, so my neck wasn't going to cramp anytime soon. I could keep this up all day.

Scott cleared his throat. "Derek?"

"Derek, as in Derek Hale?" Leo growled. I growled back.

"What of it?" I snarled.

"You're that son of a bitch." Leo's eyes blazed red with anger. He started towards me, but Scott stopped him.

"What are you talking about Leo?" Scott asked.

Leo ignored Scott and bared his fangs at me. "You are not welcome here."

"Leo!" Scott snapped. Scott suddenly froze, and I noticed his eyes widened before he looked at me in shock. "How could you do that to her?" he said in disappointment. I looked taken aback. How did he know?

"You need to leave, Derek," Scott said finally. "Please." He released his hold on Leo and turned towards me more in a defensive stance.

I started to reply when a roar resounded from Chloe's room as well as a loud crash. All three of us shot into the room. My eyes widened at the sight of Brittany's crumpled body in the dresser at one side of the room. I saw Chloe crouched on the other side of the room, a guttural growl emitting from her. Her eyes were glowing that deadly shade of red.

"Chloe!" Scott exclaimed and stepped towards her. She quickly flung him into the wall beside Brittany, who was still lying unconscious.

Leo then tried and suffered the same fate as Scott and Brittany. Moron. Chloe turned and looked at me. Her fangs were showing, and she stalked towards me slowly. I noticed her skin showing purple marks that were slowly spreading.

"Chloe," I said softly. I didn't move and stayed still as she came closer. She flexed her claws.

"It's me, Derek."

She hesitated slightly at my name. Her eyes flared to a deep purple color, and I felt my eyes respond in kind. She growled and seemingly became angrier. She attacked, and I barely dodged. I growled and halfheartedly roared at her, baring my fangs at her.

"Derek, stop!" Scott exclaimed as I dodged another one of her attacks and then managed to grip her wrists and pin her to the wall.

I ignored him as I moved out of the way of Chloe snapping her teeth at me. Damn, she's still hot when she's pissed. I growled and used a little more force to keep her to the wall. I pushed my nose into her neck and pushed my body flush against hers. All she had on was a long and oversized t-shirt that was slowly getting covered in blood since she was only aggravating her still open wounds.

I felt her freeze when I lightly brushed my lips against her neck. She was still growling, but since she stopped struggling, I figured I was on the right track to get her to calm down. Our bond was still there. It wasn't as strong as it once was, and I have a feeling that is due to something Chloe has done. I nuzzled her right behind her ear and felt a purr begin to emit from my chest that reverberated through her.

I heard her gasp then take a few deep breaths.

"Derek?" I heard her ask gently. I pulled away from her slightly to look her in the eyes. Her eyes widened, and her breathing picked up and then suddenly she passed out again going limp in my arms as I caught her.

I picked her up bridal style and walked back to her bed before placing her gently down. I brushed some of her hair away from her face and noticed Scott and Leo standing off to the side, along with Brittany. I looked up at them and saw their surprised faces.

"What did you do to her?" Leo said accusingly.

"I calmed her down," I said in kind.

"How?" Scott asked.

"He's her mate. That's how." Another voice joined in.

I looked and saw Deaton standing in the doorway. I nodded towards him.

"What?" Leo roared. Scott had to hold Leo back again from charging at me.

"Although from the looks of it, he's not been good for her, mate-wise," Deaton said, as he walked closer and looked at Chloe. "See these markings?" Deaton pointed to the purple markings slowly growing across Chloe's skin.

"What about them?" Scott questioned.

"It's a form of mate poisoning. Someone knew about Chloe having a mate and broke down the defenses she had carefully put up to protect herself from the consequences of her mate and his actions."

"Consequences?" Leo said, calming and focusing on Deaton as he shared his assessment.

"Yes, once you meet your mate, there's a permanent bond that forms between the souls with one glance. From these scars, it appears there have been some acts that did permanent damage to her. My guess would be about nine years ago before she did whatever she did to block the bond and suppress the consequences." Deaton explained.

"What, consequences?" Scott said firmly.

I was surprised at Deaton's words. However, it explained why I stopped feeling her; it became harder to heal and other such things.

"She was suppressing the heat that happens to female wolves that find their mates. It's similar to human female ovulation, however, for wolves, it's every three months. It's excruciating, and most females don't survive their first heat since it lasts two weeks if their mate is not with them. These scars though, indicate her mate was sleeping with other females. It causes a permanent scar and begins a poisoning process." Growls erupted from the trio across from Deaton, directed at me. "Chloe, though, as resourceful and intelligent as she was, found a way to overcome this death sentence. It suppressed the bond to the point she no longer suffered the heat or scarring because of her mate."

"If that's the case, then why are the markings showing now," Scott said, he was looking at me with suppressed rage. I didn't blame him. Scott was aware of my habits from our time in Beacon Hills.

"I'm not entirely sure. As I tend to Chloe's wounds, I will be able to look at what defenses may have been used to protect her." Deaton responded. "Until then, I won't be able to tell you much. If she doesn't wake up from her current state soon, she could die." He paused thoughtfully and placed his hand gently on Chloe's forehead and then turned her head from one side to the other. He then took her wrist into his hand as if to take her pulse.

Leo took that moment to come over and march up into my face. "Leave. Now." He growled, his eyes gleaming red.

Hell no. I wasn't about to leave her again. I fucked up royally, and I had a lot of stuff to make up for, but I wasn't going to start this off by leaving when she needed me. When I didn't budge Leo gripped my shirt and just as he was about to try and force me out Deaton spoke up.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that," Deaton said glancing at Leo and me before looking at Scott. "What do you see?" He offered towards Scott.

Scott got closer to Chloe, and I watched him closely. Scott looked over Chloe closely, and a look of confusion crossed his face. "I don't understand."

"Look at the markings Scott," Deaton instructed. "Derek, take a few steps towards the door, please." I shoved Leo off me and took a few steps towards the door glaring at Leo all the while.

I heard Scott take a sharp breath in followed by Deaton asking me to come back closer to the bed. When I did, I heard Scott growl in a frustrated manner.

"What?" Leo snapped, holding his glare with me.

"Her markings. They aren't growing, in fact, the closer Derek is to her, they start to disappear. If he starts to walk away from her, they begin to appear again." Deaton informed him. Leo's head snapped towards Deaton in shock.

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face when Leo turned back to me with a scowl on his face. That's right. You need me. I crossed my arms in defiance.

"You're gone as soon as she's healed." Leo threatened.

"No," Scott said softly. All eyes turned to him as he looked up from Chloe and to us. "Chloe will decide what she wants to do when she's awake and well again. We will let her decide and respect her decision."

"Scott," Leo started to argue.

"No, Leo. She would say the same thing in our place. She wouldn't rob us of our decisions by making them for us, and you know that." Scott said firmly. He gently took Chloe's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on Leo, let's leave Deaton and Derek to tend to her. We can look more into the attack and the sudden appearance of those omegas. At least we can help her with that while she's recovering." Scott walked out with Brittany and Leo, who growled and clenched his fist but silently followed Scott out.

I watched them until the door closed, and I turned to look at Chloe, who suddenly had a pained expression on her face. I relaxed my arms and went to sit beside her and took her hand gently. Chloe's face relaxed in response.

Deaton opened his kit and began to tend to Chloe's wounds. "It appears you did quite a number to her. I noticed she was aware of your appearance at the club yet failed to approach you."

"I can't blame her. Not after what happened between us." I whispered watching Chloe sleep.

"Whatever you did, caused her to go to a witch Derek," Deaton informed me.

"What?" I said surprised.

"There's only one way to accomplish what Chloe did for a bond as strong as the one both of you share. A powerful witch had to place that bond binding spell on her." Deaton said calmly.

I growled lowly.

"Your mother knew Chloe. I don't know if you knew that."

I looked at Deaton sharply.

He nodded. "Yes, Chloe learned a lot from your mother for a time through her dreams. Talia knew Chloe was special and took a keen interest in her upbringing. Talia even made sure that in the event of her no longer being around, Chloe would be able to find answers to her questions in the future."

"I didn't even meet Chloe until a year before everything started happening in Beacon Hills and I met Scott," I muttered.

"May I ask what happened to you both back then?" Deaton asked inquisitively.

"I'd rather not discuss it," I said crossly.

"Of course, my apologies." Deaton closed his kit. "I will be back in about eight hours to see how she is progressing. I will also ask for some food to be brought up to you unless you do not plan on staying by her side for long?"

I growled at him and bared my fangs at him. He just nodded and took his leave. I glared at the back of his head until the door closed.

Chloe whimpered, and I looked at her, gently brushing my fingers against her cheek.

"I'm right here Chloe. I'm not leaving you ever again, baby." I lean in closer to her, and I kiss her forehead. She sighs gently in response which causes me to smile softly. I crawl onto the bed and lay next to her, wrapping my arm around her as she instinctually curled into my side.

I just lay there holding her and watch as the purple markings begin to recede from her skin slowly. Guilt rushes through me as I think about how much pain she went through because of my idiocy, my fear. I sighed and rested my head against the headboard as I remembered the year before I returned to Beacon Hills to look for my sister.

\- _Nine years ago -_

 _I had been out in the woods jogging and exercising to warm up before I practiced in my training. I heard a noise around me. A twig had snapped. I growled lowly my eyes glowing to take in my surroundings. It was early in the morning the sun was barely rising._

 _I heard leaves flutter and caught a blurred figure rush by me 50 feet away. I growled louder making the figure stop momentarily. I could make out it was a woman. She turned to look back at me, and her eyes flashed a deep purple before she turned and kept running._

 _What the hell? Why did her eyes flash purple? I growled lowly. All my instincts were telling me to go after her, so I did. I chased her._

 _I finally managed to get a little closer. Hot damn she was fast. I tackled her to the ground. We wrestled around until I finally managed to pin her to the ground with a growl and I bared my fangs at her. She was growling at me too, her eyes glowing gold until she locked eyes with me._

 _Time seemed to stop suddenly. My grip had loosened on her wrists. Both our eyes widened, and I watched as her gold glow changed into a deep purple. Her breathing picked up slightly. I inhaled, and a guttural growl escaped me — Ocean and lilies. She smelled good._

 _She started to struggle against me then. "Let me go, you big oaf." She snapped at me, glaring at me. Her eyes had stopped glowing to reveal a set of deep green eyes._

 _I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do your eyes glow purple?" I growled at her._

 _"Why do your eyes glow purple?" She growled back. I looked taken aback. "Yea, your eyes are glowing purple too. Now, get off me." She twisted her hips and managed to roll me off her. She quickly stood and brushed herself off. She had a black sports bra and some running pants on along with black tennis shoes._

 _"Who are you? Why are you out here?" I snapped as I stood up and glared at her._

 _"Excuse me? You're the one who chased and tackled me. I should be the one to ask you that, you overgrown mutt." She challenged. My fangs were back out and bared at her as I growled at her. She was right though; I did attack her first._

 _"Derek. Derek Hale." I said finally, crossing my arms and settling back into a glare. I saw a look of recognition flicker across her face._

 _"Hale?" she whispered. I watched her eyes float over my face and saw them widen as if she found something. She looked down, and she looked deep in thought. "Impossible." She muttered to herself, but I heard her._

 _"What's impossible?" I grit out._

 _"Your mother never told you." She said in confusion as she looked back up at me. She looked unsure. "Talia never told you?"_

 _"Told me what?"_

 _"What a purple glow means," she said softly. She was watching me, and I knew I had a look of confusion on my face. She bit her lip. My eyes went from her eyes to her lips. A growl escaped my lips at that motion. I felt heat spreading through my body, and I took a slight step closer to the girl. I didn't understand what was going on, but I felt a pull to her._

 _"My name's Chloe. Chloe Freeman." She introduced herself. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear and looked away from me._

 _I wanted her to look at me again. "What does it mean?" I asked my tone softening a little. Chloe looked back into my eyes with a questioning gaze. "A purple glow." I clarified._

 _Chloe tilted her head in contemplation for a moment. "I think it's best if your mother tells you herself." She begins to walk away from me._

 _I furrowed my brow in further confusion. "My mother is dead." I watched her pause then turn to look at me with sadness in her eyes. She brought her hand up to her heart._

 _"I know. I felt it the moment she died." She winced as she seemed to recall the moment it happened._

 _"Then how is she going to tell me herself?"_

 _"Come with me, you'll see," Chloe said gently and continued to walk away. I grunted and began to follow her._

I was broken out of my memories by a gentle knock on the door to Chloe's bedroom. I saw the door open slightly, and Brittany poked her head inside.

"Deaton asked me to bring you something to eat while you stayed with Chloe," Brittany gently said as she walked in with a tray of food. I nodded to her, and she placed it on the nightstand beside me where I was laying down with Chloe still curled into my side.

"Thank you," I said politely. Brittany nodded and gave me a small smile and then turned her gaze to Chloe.

"Chloe, I don't know if you can hear me. But, please. Don't give up. Keep fighting and get better." Brittany said gently. She gave me one more glance before turning and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her.

I carefully sat up a little more and ate the food with one hand, while I kept my other arm securely wrapped around Chloe's sleeping form. I thought back to nine years ago while I ate, to when Chloe had taken me to her small cottage in the woods at the time.

 _"Soulmates?" I looked at Chloe incredulously. "You can't be serious."_

 _Chloe shrugged as she moved to her bookshelf and pulled another book off the shelf and took a seat in the lounge chair by the fireplace. "That's your mom's handwriting, isn't it?" she questioned as she began to read the book she retrieved._

 _I looked back at the letter on the table Chloe had shown me. "Yes," I grumbled._

 _"Do you think your mother capable of lying about something like that?" Chloe asked without looking up at me._

 _I suddenly felt like I was talking to a version of my mother. My mother always used reasoning by asking me simple questions like this. "No," I said._

 _"Then," she started. "Yes, seriously." I saw a hint of a smile cross her face._

 _I walked over to her and crouched in front of her. I wanted to see her eyes again. "What does that mean for us?" Chloe scrunched her nose slightly before looking up at me._

 _"I'm not sure." She answered honestly. "I know it's significant and life-changing. It's extremely rare and only happens every few hundred years. At least from the research that I conducted when I got that letter." She looked over to where the letter was on the kitchen table._

 _"What did you learn?" I said as my eyes flitted between her eyes and her lips. I had the sudden urge to kiss her._

 _"Not much. It's an unbreakable bond. One that will always allow the two to find each other, feel each other, and draw strength from one another. If the bond becomes strong enough, there was the theory that a mental link of communication could form." Chloe said thoughtfully, turning to look at me again._

 _"What makes the bond stronger?" I said leaning a little closer to her. I heard her breath hitch slightly before she answered me._

 _"Closeness." She whispered before softly clearing her throat. "In all aspects. Attraction grows as the bond grows. There isn't much about it, because of the rarity. However, some druids speculated that as the attraction bringing the two together got stronger, it could end up making the two never want to be separated, if the bond got to be that strong. It depends on the subjects involved." My gaze flickered down to her lips as she licked them nervously._

 _"So, it's involuntary. This bond?" I whispered. Chloe's eyes widened, and she slowly shook her head._

 _"No, it only grows if there is something there, to begin with between the two. If there isn't anything, it doesn't grow. It will just be a slight awareness in the back of their minds I think. Nothing happens that the two don't want subconsciously if that makes sense. That would be a cruel fate otherwise. To be tied to someone against their will. I mean, just because someone is perfect for you in every way, it doesn't mean you will develop," she hesitated and looked away._

 _"Develop what?" I said, gently pulling the book from her hands and placing it on the ground as I settled on my knees directly in front of her. Chloe's eyes locked with mine again and I saw her eyes glow purple, which caused mine to respond in kind._

 _"Develop intimate or romantic attachments to them." She whispered, glancing down as I drew closer._

 _"Then, why do I want to kiss you senseless right now?" I smiled teasingly at her. A rosy hue graced her cheeks as she turned her face away from me. I gently tugged her chin towards me._

 _"Chloe," I whispered as I flashed my eyes at her, causing her eyes to glow back at me._

Chloe started to tremor in my arms, and she was sweating badly.

"Chloe," I said in a hushed tone. I touched her forehead, and it was burning up. Her shaking started to get more violent.

"DEATON!" I roared. I was panicking, Chloe wasn't responding to me. I looked at Deaton with fear as he and Scott rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Deaton asked, walking swiftly to stand next to me. I had climbed out of bed in my panic.

"I was holding her while she was sleeping. She just started burning up and shaking." I snapped at him. It wasn't my fault. I was lying there holding her, nothing else.

Deaton pulled out a needle from his kit and turned Chloe's inner arm up. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What is that?" I growled at him.

"It's a sedative, to help her relax again. That way I can figure out what happened and prevent it from happening again." Deaton said. I released his arm, and he injected Chloe's arm. Almost immediately she stopped shaking and settled down again.

Pain shot through me suddenly and I fell to the ground clutching my head.

"Derek?" Deaton's voice asked.

I clenched my eyes shut as memories flashed through my head.

 _Chloe was underneath me smiling gently then leaning up and kissing me softly._

 _"I love you." She whispered._

Pain jolted through me again.

 _"Derek? Are you okay?" Chloe gently wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed between my shoulder blades._

 _"I don't want to do this anymore."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _I stepped away from her. "I can't be with you." A pained expression graced her features. "We aren't good for each other. I'm leaving."_

Tears started to form in my eyes. My heart shattered. Was this what she felt?

 _Chloe's hands were shaking as she lifted a white stick with a plus sign up from the counter. She started crying._

 _"What am I going to do now?" She fell to her knees._

I gasped in pain and shock. Was she pregnant? I choked on a sob.

 _Chloe was screaming in pain. Her body covered in sweat. "Please make it stop." She begged, tears flowing down her face._

 _Someone was there holding her hand._

 _"Derek, stop. Please" Chloe whimpered as a gash appeared on her abdomen._

I roared in anger. Harsh breaths were escaping me as I got hit with another wave of pain.

 _"Chloe, the baby…" I heard Brittany whisper in sympathy to Chloe._

 _"I know. I lost it. Just like I lost him." Chloe whispered broken. "He was with another woman. I couldn't protect the baby." She started to cry again. "It's all my fault."_

I felt my claws extend and dig into the floorboards. I felt my eyes glow purple as they looked up at Chloe's form in the bed.

"What have I done?" I said, tears still falling from my face.


	3. Chapter 3: Derek POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 3

(Derek POV)

I didn't speak to anyone after the pain subsided and the memories stopped flashing in my head. I just climbed on the bed and laid next to Chloe. I kept my hand on her stomach, and I could only stare at her as I gently rubbed circles there.

Deaton and Scott tried to get me to tell them what happened, but I was having trouble understanding it myself.

"I think he experienced some of the pain and memories she had," Deaton assessed. "It's quite possible since the barrier that blocked the bond is no longer there. Derek is now getting bombarded with all the pain that had essentially gotten bottled up all these years. I don't know how she kept whatever he saw from him. The only thing I can think of is if he subconsciously shut the bond down on his side somehow. She wouldn't have had to undergo all those measures to protect herself though if that's the case."

Scott checked in with me every few hours, making sure I ate, encouraged me to shower and keep my strength up. I refused to leave the room though. I couldn't bring myself to step away from Chloe.

Now, I laid next to her, with my arm wrapped around her as she slept soundly. I went over what Deaton told Scott. All those years away from her, I didn't sense her as much after the one-year mark of when I left her. In all honesty, I had been looking for her for the past few years, only taking a small break to surprise Scott. I didn't expect her to be here. All these years, all that pain I caused, how was I ever going to convince her that I mean to never leave her again, that she was where I wanted to be and who I wanted to be with now and forever.

I buried my nose in her hair that fanned out around her and grit my teeth as another memory flashed in my mind and pain rippled through me.

 _"If I do this, you do realize that if it ever gets broken, you could die in a matter of days from all the consequences being postponed so to speak?"_

 _"Yes," Chloe said distantly. Chloe locked her green eyes with orange ones of a man across from her. "Now do the spell Zephyr."_

 _"I just want to make sure you are sure," Zephyr replied._

 _"He's not coming back. Ever. If he were, he wouldn't be doing this, whether it's killing me or not." Chloe said, a tinge of sadness creeping into her voice._

 _"What if he does come back?"_

 _"I won't ever trust him again." Chloe looked away. "I was alone for so long. All I had were Talia's letters and my research to understand what I was in this world, what my purpose was in life. Then I met Derek. I thought he was different, that I could trust him. I let him in, and I paid the price. I want to seal it and never feel like that again. I don't ever want to feel that vulnerable and helpless again."_

 _Zephyr nodded and began the spell._

I slowly opened my eyes and watched Chloe breathe steadily. The pain in my chest has yet to go away; it was always hurting. I let out a slow breath after I inhaled Chloe's scent again. It was helping me stay calm.

I looked over at the door as Deaton walked in and towards the bed. He glanced at me and then looked at Chloe's wounds and vitals.

"She's healing nicely. Her markings are slowly receding as well." Deaton looked at me.

"I can't lose her. I just found her again." I mumbled, looking up at him. "What am I going to do if she pushes me away? Or tells me to get out?" I felt like such a child, but I was scared. I didn't know what to do; I didn't have a clue.

Deaton reached into his kit and pulled out a book. "Might I suggest a little reading?" He said offering me the book. I know I had a confused look on my face as I looked at his face and then at the book he was holding out for me to take. He just gave me a small smile.

I lifted my arm up and gently took the book from him while sitting up a little. I opened the book and glanced at the first page. My eyes widened, and I quickly snapped my head up to look at Deaton, who was walking out of the bedroom closing the door gently.

This was what I needed. I looked back down at the book in my hands and began to read every word.

For the next six days, I stayed by Chloe's side reading the material Deaton gave me. I asked him questions occasionally. I experienced waves of pain and memory flashes, of Chloe's time with Scott. I saw the memory of the moment she became a true alpha. I watched her learn how to go through the evolution process and then teach others, including Scott, to do the same, giving them their true wolf form.

On the fourth day, I had experienced a memory that I still wasn't sure about in its validity.

 _"Chloe, what have you done?" a woman's voice said in a concerned voice._

 _"What I had to, to survive," Chloe said looking up from the flames before her at a shadowed figure. She was outside at night._

 _The figure walked closer to the fire. It was my mother. She didn't look like she had changed at all. She still had that wise and knowing look on her face as she gazed at Chloe._

 _"Chloe, you know that this won't last." Talia started._

 _"Yes, I am well aware of that fact," Chloe growled, she was getting frustrated. She stood up from her crouched position and looked away from Talia, out into the forest. "What else was I supposed to?" She combed her fingers through her hair, stressed._

 _"You have to find him and go to him."_

 _"Absolutely, not. That ship has sailed." Chloe grit out. Her fist clenched._

 _"Chloe, there isn't any other way to fix this," Talia said gently. Chloe sighed._

 _"There has to be." Chloe looked at Talia with remorse. "That was the whole reason I had Zephyr do that spell, to buy time for me to find another way." Chloe's shoulders slumped in slight defeat. "Although, I'm not having much luck. I can't find anything."_

 _"Chloe," Talia wrapped her arms around Chloe gently. "You have to have a little more faith. Things are going to work out. You'll see," Chloe wrapped her arms around Talia._

 _"You have no idea how much I miss you. I feel alone," Chloe bit her lip._

 _"I miss you too. You know my reasons for leaving though," Talia gently kissed Chloe's head. "I am sorry you are struggling with this, I hadn't realized our connection had gotten as strong as it did. I should have prepared you for that."_

 _"It must be my curse, to be left alone," Chloe said sourly laughing into Talia's shoulder._

 _"You are not alone, Chloe. Don't give up on this yet. Derek," Talia paused in consideration. "Derek still has a few things he needs to figure out. He will make his way back to you. Of that I am certain."_

 _"If you say so," Chloe said disbelievingly._

The memory surprised me. My mother was dead, so how on earth did Chloe have that kind of conversation with her? What type of connection did she have with my mother?

I had ended up with more questions than answers after that trip down memory lane. Now, two days later, I still didn't have much in the way of solutions.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked to my side and panicked. Chloe wasn't lying next to me.

"Chloe?" I looked around and then noticed the balcony doors open. I stood quickly and padded my way to the doors. I froze when I saw Chloe on the ledge with a dazed expression on her face. There was a small breeze that blew her hair around her.

"Chloe, baby, what are you doing?" I gulped nervously. I didn't want to startle her and cause her to fall. I slowly took another step towards her.

Chloe turned her head towards me slowly, and I took a sharp breath at the void look in her eyes. Then she was falling.

"Chloe!" I screamed and ran to the edge. I watched as a white wolf made its way from the yard into the surrounding forest.

"What happened?" Scott yelled coming into the room.

"Chloe, I don't know if she's awake, but she shifted, and now she's out there," I said peeling off my shirt and shifting into my black wolf. I jumped after her. I heard other wolves make their way out of the house and follow me.

Scott's brown wolf came up to my side where I paused to sniff the air. I could smell her, faintly. I began to run again — the others following close behind.

We heard her howl sound east of us, so we quickly changed course and sprinted towards her. When I saw her, I froze, along with the others. The scene before me had me in complete shock.

Chloe was standing in front of a large tree. She laid down on her belly and whimpered, crawling closer to it. But, what shocked me, was the large black wolf standing beside her.

Mother? The black wolf's ears perked up, and it swung its head to look at us. It was my mother, as soon as my wolf's eyes locked with hers, I knew. But, how? What the hell is going on? She's supposed to be dead.

My mother turned back to a crying Chloe and nuzzled Chloe's head gently, before running off and disappearing into the surrounding trees. As much as I wanted to go after my mother for answers, my focus turned to Chloe who just laid there crying still at the base of the tree. I padded over to her and gently nuzzled her cheek. She didn't respond much, so I put myself down next to her and curled into her, to try and comfort her.

Scott's wolf walked up with his ears perked up. He started to sniff around the tree. He seemed to be looking for something. After a few more moments, Scott stood up on his hind legs and scratched away some of the bark from the trunk of the tree just above where Chloe was laying. Chloe started to cry more when Scott stopped. I lifted my head and saw a triskelion burned into the tree under the bark Scott scratched off. I stood up and framed Chloe's body underneath me partially and looked at Scott. He huffed at me and looked down at Chloe.

Chloe had tears wetting her fur around her eyes. My heart broke at that. What happened here?

"She keeps saying, mama and papa." I heard Zander say as he walked up. "She's crying, mama and papa." He paused watching Chloe. "I think. I think this is where her parents got killed."

I felt something nuzzle me, and I looked down at Chloe. She was snuggling into my chest. I let a purr escape me, and I nudge her cheek in comfort. I move to stand behind her as she decided to rise again. She looks at Scott and then me before starting to make her way back to the house.

Once we made it back to the house, Brittany came out with cloaks and draped them around us as we shifted back into our human forms. Chloe stayed quiet and walked inside and back up to her room. I silently followed, closing the door to her room behind us. I watched as she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. I heard the shower turn on and I let out a breath of relief. I grabbed some new clothes and changed. When Chloe came out, I needed to talk to her. I could always shower later. Talking to her was the priority. Once I had my jeans and shirt on, I sat in the lounge chair and waited patiently.

I just prayed she'd listen to me.

* * *

 **Review Questions:**

 **1) Did all the events from Season 1 through 6B already happen?** Yes, this is a post series finale story. Although, once the final episode airs, I will be editing my story to coincide with those events if they affect how my fic is playing out.

 **2) Was Derek Chloe's first lover?** This will be revealed more into the story, but the answer is yes. Derek was essentially Chloe's first everything.

 **3) Did Chloe have sex with other men, wouldn't Derek have felt that since she felt it when he was with other women?** If I answer this, then I will be giving away part of the storyline, you'll have to read and see. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Chloe POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 4

(Chloe POV)

I put my hand to my head and began to rub my forehead in hopes of alleviating the headache that started to grow. After I had shoved Derek out last night, I climbed into bed and tried to sleep. The keyword being tried. I was feeling the pull; I didn't know why.

I needed to figure out what happened to me. **_Scott?_**

 ** _Chloe? You're awake; you need anything?_** Scott asked.

I had to smile at that. **_I need answers. Is Deaton around?_**

 ** _Uh, yea. You want me to ask him to come to you?_**

 ** _Can you ask him to meet me in the office?_**

 ** _Sure thing._**

 ** _Thanks, Scott._**

I climbed out of bed and got ready. Placing my hair into a ponytail, I put on a simple black sports bra, white tank, with black cargo pants and tennis shoes. I opened my bedroom door and stopped for a moment.

My eyes narrowed at the sight of Derek laying against the wall across from my bedroom door, asleep. What the hell? Did he not hear me threaten him last night?

I started to go through my word when I felt a tug. Dammit. I can't hurt him if the bond isn't bound anymore. Everything was coming back to the surface. I took in a shaky breath as my heart started twinging as I remembered that year with him.

I clenched my jaw. If I couldn't hurt him because of my feelings slowly coming back, I would make him suffer in other ways. Was it right? No. Would it make me feel better for the moment? Hell, yes. I reached behind me and slammed the door shut holding in my smirk as he jumped slightly, and I marched by him.

I heard him scramble to his feet and follow me. Why did I wake him up again? I grumbled internally to myself. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food that was put aside for me. How to take care of this? I need him away from me for a little while. Oh, I know what to do.

 ** _Zander, Dexter,I need you to do me a favor._**

 ** _Sure, what's up?_** Dexter asked.

 ** _A pest is following me, can you keep him away from me for a little while?_** **_I'm in the kitchen right now._**

I looked up as Zander and Dexter walked in the kitchen. Their gazes locked onto Derek who was making his way to me. I started to eat my food as Zander and Dexter intercepted Derek. I heard him growl, to which Zander and Dexter responded in kind with two punches, one to the face and one to the gut. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Chloe, this isn't funny. Call them off. We need to talk." Derek said.

I ignored him and continued eating.

"Chloe!" Derek snapped at me. I lazily looked over at him, like I didn't care. "We need to talk," Derek growled, glaring at me.

"Watch it, mutt." Zander threatened. I smirked as I lifted my last forkful of pancakes to my mouth and kept my eyes locked on Derek's as I slowly pulled the fork from between my lips.

Derek's eyes glowed purple, and my eyes flashed in response. That was turning him on, seriously?

"Stop, teasing, and maybe it wouldn't," Derek growled at me.

What the fuck? He shouldn't be able to read my thoughts. I glared at him while slamming a barrier up around my mind. I saw him slightly wince. I smirked as I got up and washed my dishes and turned to head to the office to meet Deaton.

"If you don't move, I am not responsible for what happens." I let a small laugh out. Like he could take out Zander and Dexter. I heard a crash, and I knew a fight ensued. I just rolled my eyes and walked down the hall and entered the office.

"Chloe," Deaton greeted. "I'm glad to see you up and moving again."

"Thank you," I said while moving to lean against the front of my desk. I looked at Deaton who was seated on the couch on the side of the room in front of one of the bookshelves.

"You want to know," Deaton began. "how long you were out and what happened to you during that time?"

I nodded at him.

Deaton sat forward a little and began to relate to me what happened while I was knocked-out the past six days. I stayed silent as he explained how Derek didn't leave my side. Derek was what caused the recession of the markings that could have very well killed me. He informed me of the excruciating pain that Derek experienced along with what he suspected were flashes of some of my memories. Deaton wasn't entirely sure since Derek refused to talk about what happened when the waves of pain would hit him.

"The spell that bound your bond with him broke," Deaton said. I looked at him carefully waiting for an explanation. "I'm not sure what caused it to break. But all those years that you held back the pain and heat, it was all let loose and should have killed you within hours. Derek, being here was a blessing."

I stayed silent and stared at the carpet. What happened to cause the spell to break? All I did was fight those omegas.

"I am not certain how the spell broke, but I do believe it is tied to those omega's somehow."

"I'll send for Zephyr. Although, I'm fairly certain he's already on his way. He may be able to shed some light on what caused the binding to break." I paused momentarily. "I'll also see about him placing the binding back on me when he arrives."

"The hell you will!" Derek's voice boomed as he opened the door, his eyes glowing that bright blue color. He marched up to me and growled.

"Excuse me?" I said lowly. I stood up straight and watched his glowing eyes. "Who the fuck, do you think you are, Derek? You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do anymore." I shoved him a little. He was pissing me off.

"You're mine." He growled, his fangs showing.

"Not anymore," I growled back. "The moment you left me, there ceased to be an us. You made your choice."

"Don't test me." Derek started to say.

"Test you?" I bellowed. "Test you?! What makes you think I would ever want to be with someone like you?"

"Because I'm yours." He said in a gentler tone.

Shock tore through me. "Mine?" I laughed. "Once upon a time maybe, but not anymore. You made sure of that didn't you?" I lifted my tank top to expose my scars. His eyes fell to look at the scars I sported. Grief and guilt flooded into his eyes. "You must take me for a fool if you think I would ever be with someone like you again. I know your game, and I'm not playing it." I let my tank top fall back down.

"I didn't-"

"What? Didn't know?" I cut him off, and he flinched.

"They didn't," he started again.

"I swear if you use that "they didn't mean anything" line I will get a silver wolfsbane bullet and shoot you myself, in the head." I threatened.

"I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to do what was best."

"Bullshit."

"Dammit, Chloe" He stepped closer. "Would you stop being so impossible?" He snapped at me.

I glared defiantly at him. "Give me one good reason."

At first, I froze in shock, and then in reflex, I relaxed as I felt his lips collide with mine. One of his hands held my neck, and the other was placed firmly on my hip pulling me flush against him. It felt like my body came to life again after all this time — his kiss filled with remorse and longing. My hands unconsciously trailed up his chest as I began to kiss him back. I wove my fingers into his hair and pulled a little. He groaned softly at the sensation, and I couldn't help the smile that took over my lips as I continued to kiss him.

"God, I've missed you, snowflake." He whispered. I snapped out of it at that moment and shoved him away from me. His breathing was harsh and ragged like mine.

"Get. Out." I panted harshly.

"No," Derek said, taking a step back towards me. I sidestepped him and kept some distance between us.

I got control of my breathing, and I let my eyes flare up in red. "Get. Out." I commanded with an alpha roar.

Derek didn't move. He took another step towards me, and I took a step back. "No.," he said again, taking another step towards me. I took another back and ran into the wall. He turned his head slightly but never broke eye contact with me.

"Deaton, leave." He ordered. I saw Deaton stand and leave the office, shutting the door behind him. I opened my mouth to protest, but Derek cut me off.

"Just, stop," Derek grunted. He stepped closer to me, so our bodies were flush with each other. He placed one of his legs between mine, a hand on my hip and another against the wall by my head. "I fucked up. It's going to probably take forever for me to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere ever again. You're worth it though. Chloe, I never stopped thinking about you. Every time I tried to forget, all I could do was compare everything to you. Nothing ever came close." I growled at him. "All I think about is that time with you, that whole year. I didn't realize the bond had grown that strong between us." His voice became a whisper as he leaned in close to me, our breath intermingling between us. "I never should have walked away from you. I'll spend the rest of my life feeling guilty and regretting that. I'll also be spending the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, trying to be worthy of you again."

"Get, away from me," I grunted.

Derek's response was to brush his lips against mine gently. I felt a jolt of electricity run through me at the brief contact. His eyes locked on mine and glowed purple, causing mine to do the same. "No, because I can finally feel you again. Touch you. Kiss you. I'll be damned if I ever leave you again. Or let you use that spell again." He breathed out before kissing me again.

"Scott, don't you think this is a little old?" I heard a familiar voice echo from the front foyer. I pushed Derek away from me as a look of confusion crossed my face. I focused my hearing and heard heartbeats, five of them at the front entrance. No, six. I let my alpha eyes light up as I turned my head towards the foyer. Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, and Deaton. I narrowed my gaze to focus on the aura I saw behind theirs.

"Chloe?" Derek whispered. He loosened his hold on me and took a step back from me to look at me with a worried expression.

A look of recognition crossed my face as I pushed Derek out of my way and I rushed out of the office and towards the foyer.

"We don't need to do this every time." The familiar voice said annoyed.

"What are you doing here Peter?" Scott demanded.

I rushed past them and jumped towards Peter. Peter gave a light laughed as he caught me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me close and I kissed him, weaving my fingers into the back of his head.

Shock and silence surrounded us. "I did not see that coming." Stiles finally said.

I broke the kiss from Peter and smiled, resting my forehead against his and gently brushing my fingers against his cheek. "Hi," I said shyly.

"Now, that was a welcome I can get used to," Peter said with a small smile on his face as he looked me in the eyes. "I thought you were going to let them know I was coming." He shifted his hold slightly on me and massaged his hands into my legs.

"It's a long story," I whispered, leaning in and pulling lightly on his bottom lip.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Malia said. I rolled my eyes and looked back at her. "You two reek of arousal."

"The only reason it reeks to you is that it's not Scott's arousal." I quipped. Malia and Scott's face went beet red.

"Seeing Peter with a boner is an image I will never get out of my head," Stiles complained. I turned to look at Peter, who gave me a sheepish look.

"I missed you," he said like it was a question. I shook my head and leaned into his ear.

"Later," I promised as I nipped at his ear. I heard a low growl emit from his throat before he quieted it and went rigid.

"Put. Her. Down." I heard Derek growl warningly. I slid down Peter's body, trying to ignore the rush I felt as I stayed flush against him. I turned around in Peter's arms and leaned back against his chest, as he kept his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I put my hands over Peter's and glared at Derek.

"Release her," Derek ordered.

Peter stayed silent but didn't move. Derek took a step closer.

"Well, this is awkward," Deaton said, breaking the tension momentarily.

"Yea, tell me about it," Stiles grumbled putting Lydia behind him. Scott had Malia behind him.

"Scott, use your eyes," Deaton said. I watched Scott use his eyes as he looked at Peter and I and saw his eyes widen as he turned and looked at Derek.

"Oh, shit," Scott said.

"Anyone care to share with the class?" Lydia piped in.

"It appears I was wrong about the spell Chloe placed on herself holding back the heat," Deaton said.

"Deaton," I warned.

"Say what?" Derek snapped.

"There were two parts to the spell, weren't there Chloe?" Deaton continued.

I didn't answer and shut my eyes. I needed to keep calm. I felt Peter gently rest his nose on my hair and kiss my head. I focused on his scent, rain, and musk. I took a few breaths and heard Peter speak up.

"Deaton, I would stop if I were you."

I just needed everything to stop. This was all starting to overwhelm me. It would figure I was this close to ridding myself of Derek permanently and all of this would happen. I couldn't think while Derek was near me. Now with the spell broken, everything was blending in, and I couldn't distinguish anything or keep it all straight.

"Chloe," Deaton began again. "It won't work. You know that don't you?"

My eyes snapped open, and I gave Deaton a hard look. "It will help once I get the spell put on me again. A few more weeks and I'm free."

"You can't actually think you're in love with him?" Scott exclaimed.

Peter growled, and his hold tightened around me slightly. "Butt out, Scott."

"Chloe! He's a monster! He's just going to use you!" Scott yelled.

"You mean like Derek!" I accused. I let out a harsh breath as I glared at Scott. "At least Peter hasn't left me." Scott opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

 ** _Zander, get your unit together. We're going hunting._** I link out.

 ** _Roger that._**

I let out another frustrated breath before stepping out from Peter's hold. "I'm going hunting. When I come back, if I so much as find one hair out of place on Peter, I will end you." I threatened as my eyes were glowing red.

"I love you," Peter whispers to me, kissing my forehead. I nod and walk away and out of the foyer.

I barely heard Scott as he growled at Peter. "What kind of game are you playing? You don't love her!"

"Believe it or not Scott, I do," Peter said calmly.

"You seem different," I heard Lydia observe.

"That's because he is, Chloe's changed him," Deaton explained.


	5. Chapter 5: Chloe POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 5

(Chloe POV)

Two bears and four deer later, I made my way back home. My fur coat had splotches of blood as I walked up the to the main entrance of the house. Brittany came out to greet me and covered me with a cloak. After I thanked her, I made my way up to my room. I just wanted a shower before I dealt with everyone. It was a mess, and I was starting to panic I wouldn't be able to go through with my plan.

I let my cloak drop as I entered the bathroom and reached to turn on the shower. I waited a moment to let the water heat up when I felt a pair of hands gently grab my hips.

"Want some company?" I heard Peter's voice whisper. I slowly turned around and saw him still dressed. I nodded my head, and he leaned down to capture my lips in a gentle kiss. But, I didn't want soft, so I bit his bottom lip. He pulled away for a moment to look into my eyes as if asking I was sure.

Then I was being shoved up against the cold tile wall of my bathroom, Peter's lips engaging mine in a bruising kiss. I felt the heat begin to spread through my body as my hands reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. We broke the kiss for a moment, and Peter tossed his shirt to the side. I felt his tongue asking for entrance, and as I opened my lips to him, I lightly scratched my nails down his chest, over his nipples.

He groaned into the kiss, and I felt his jean-clad hips grind into me. The bulge in his pants is telling me just how much I was affecting him. I smiled into the kiss as he lifted me to wrap my legs around his waist. I gently pulled his hair to deepen the kiss.

"God, I have missed you." I heard him mutter into the kiss.

"I know. I've missed you too." I bit his bottom lip gently and groaned as he ground into me again. He began to trail kisses down my neck.

"Oh, believe me, I know." He said in between kisses. "I was worried when I couldn't feel you for this past week. I thought something happened."

"Something did happen." I gasped as he took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it after lightly biting it.

He hummed against my skin. "Want to talk about it?" He paused in his ministrations to look up at me with clouded eyes.

I was breathing heavily. I needed him, just him right now. "No, I want you to make love to me right now."

Peter looked at my lust clouded eyes. "As you wish, my love." His hands brushed under my thigh, and he undid his jeans, and I felt the fabric fall away from his hips. As he carried me into the shower and I barely registered the roar of anguished pain reverberate through the house.

It was a few hours later when I woke up in bed, with Peter holding me close to him. His arms wrapped around me, and I smiled as I turned my head to look up at him. He was awake and watching me.

"Hey," I whispered leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. He hummed into the kiss.

"You heard him, right?"

I tensed slightly. "Yes, I did."

"Chloe, are you sure you want to do this? I heard them talking; he passed out from the pain."

"You and I both know, he deserved it." I climbed out of bed and put on some training clothes. "Come on, let's go train some. Zephyr should be arriving today since he heard of my incident."

Peter dressed and followed me out of my room and through the house until we got to the backyard. I saw some of the rest of my pack training as we approached. I noticed Derek looking pale and strained off to the side next to Scott and his pack.

"Yo', Chloe! You and Peter gonna give us a show like last time?" Zander taunted.

"You mean where I kick his ass again?" I joked. Peter scowled at me, and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Last time?" Scott echoed.

"Yea, Peter met up with us for that mission we had been on for the past two years. He helped us out." Leo said making his presence known.

"Yea right, what did he want in return for his help?" Stiles said disbelievingly.

"A date, with Chloe," Peter said looking at me with a smile.

"A date. That's it?" Malia looked surprised.

"Yea, they met about six months before we had to leave and ever since then they've been together. He's good for her, and vice versa from the sounds of it." Leo responded.

I rolled my eyes and made my way over past the bars and ropes and stepped into the small ring. I looked back at Peter. "What you think, old man? Should we show them what they'll need to be learning?"

Peter raised a brow. "Old man? Surely that's not how you were feeling a few hours ago." Growls erupted from Derek at Peter's comment.

"I don't know. I think I wore you out pretty good." I challenged. Peter's eyes flashed blue, and I smirked as he made his way to me. "Pipes," I said, and two pipes got thrown our way. Peter and I both caught the poles with our eyes staying locked on each other. I bit my lip and dropped low and swinging my leg out to try and topple him.

Peter used his pipe as an anchor and flipped to the side out of my reach. I made a slightly impressed face. "Not bad, a little slow, but not bad." Peter rolled his eyes and began to attack me.

Now and then we would land blows to each other, but for the most part, our pipes clashed. At one point, I slammed my pipe down on my knee, and it split in half. I began to swing the metal tubes in response to Peter's swings until I had his arm out to the side. I quickly slammed my pipe down on his forearm, breaking the bone, causing the makeshift weapon to fall from his hand. Peter growled baring his fangs at me briefly as he snapped his arm back. I heard a few gasps as they watched his arm heal rapidly.

He did a low sweep with his leg, and I fell on my back, my breath getting knocked out of me. Peter smirked at me and pinned me to the ground, his legs braced mine together, and his hands held my wrists tightly. He brought his face close as if to kiss me, and I headbutt him, hard. I heard bone crack.

"Goddammit." I heard him swear. I got loose of his hold and stood quickly. I circled him as I heard him set his nose back in place. I jumped on his back and placed my arms around his neck in a chokehold. Peter swayed and then attempted to swing me over him to try and fling me off his back. At the last moment, I dug my claws into him to lock me in place, and he came flying with me. I landed in a split with Peter on his back directly in front of me with his head between my legs. I smirked at him as he got his breath back.

"I see you've learned some new tricks." Peter mocked. I scowled at him. He tried grabbing me, but I dodged and rolled out of his range. I quickly bolted for the bars and flipped up and landed on top of one set. "Really? This again?" Peter said, sounding bored.

"What's the matter, Peter? Scared of losing again?" Leo taunted. Peter scowled and came after me. He jumped and landed on the same bar I was on, but behind me. I pivoted on the balls of my feet to face him, keeping my balance. I looked impressed. He didn't seem to struggle with keeping his balance anymore now.

"Oh, did I impress you?" Peter teased.

"Maybe," I swung at him, and he blocked and punched me in the gut. "You still hit like a girl though." Peter snarled and swung at me. I dodged and punched him in his kidney. He grunted. A series of swings and blocks occurred before Peter did the unexpected and managed to land a double-fisted punch in my chest causing me to lose my balance and start to fall off the bar.

Time seemed to slow as I fell. I grabbed the end of the bar just before it was out of reach and used the momentum of my fall to position myself more toward the middle of the bar. Then using the weight of my body, I swung parallel to the bar and landed a solid kick to Peter's face before turning perpendicular on the bar and landing on the balls of my feet atop the bar. Peter stumbled from the unexpected kick and fell off the bar, landing on his back, once again the wind knocked out of him.

I flipped off the bar and landed standing over Peter, one foot on either side of his hips. I smiled down at him.

"Hot damn, Chloe." I heard Zander say. "You kicked his ass good."

Peter grumbled. "One of these days, I will beat you." I rolled my eyes at him and offered my hand to him.

"Yea, yea." Peter took my hand and stood with my assistance, even though we both knew he didn't need it.

Peter started to open his mouth to say something when Brittany came out calling my name.

"Chloe, Zephyr's here!"

All eyes looked up at her, and she blushed at the sudden attention. "Thank you, Brittany; we'll be right there," I replied. I looked at Peter, and he nodded at me as we started to walk back towards the house, grabbing a few towels to wipe away the sweat and some blood in Peter's case. I noticed Scott and his pack, including Derek follow us.

When we walked into the foyer, I noticed Deaton and Zephyr talking in rushed, quiet tones. From their body language, it seemed they were arguing. I used my alpha eyes and saw Zephyr was agitated, Deaton slightly frustrated. Something was up. They both looked up as we approached closer.

"Chloe," Zephyr greeted. I saw his eyes glow silver for a moment, and flit over my form. "What have you done this time, my girl?"

I just grinned and hugged him. He returned the hug happily. "It's good to see you Zeph."

"Good to see you, my old friend." Zephyr turned his gaze to Peter. "Ah, Peter. Good to see you haven't abandoned our girl."

"Only death would keep me away," Peter promised, wrapping his arm around my waist. Zephyr smiled at us as his eyes traveled to the group behind us.

"Oh," Zephyr said. "It seems you have some new additions since we saw each other last." He walked over to them to introduce himself — his silver hair was hanging just above his shoulders and his orange eyes sparkling with interest at the individuals before him. He smiled at them and extended his hand.

"Zephyr," he offered to Scott.

He shook hands with each one of them, and he paused at Derek. His eyes glowed silver as he looked at Derek. "Chloe," Zephyr glanced at me briefly. "Is this who I think it is?" his British accent making itself known at that moment.

"Who do you think I am?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

"Talia's boy," Zephyr said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, Zephyr. That's Derek." I watched Zephyr look in Derek's eyes with intrigue.

"Well, this is rather interesting now, isn't it?" Zephyr chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"You've made your assessment already I take it?" I asked him.

"Yes, and I'm afraid whatever those wolves injected into you has made it impossible for you to have the spell put back on you. Whoever orchestrated that attack, was aware that it could very well kill you. Unfortunately for them, Derek was here, wasn't he? Almost as if someone else was looking out for you." I noted the amusement dancing in his eyes. He knew something.

"This is hardly the time for games, Zephyr. What do you know that you aren't sharing?" I growled.

"Now, that would take all the fun out of it. Especially when your guardian angel worked so hard get you two together again." Zephyr smiled.

Guardian angel? My eyes widened. "Zephyr, do you mean to tell me she did this?" I warned.

"Oh heavens, I think I've said too much." Zephyr gave me an innocent look.

I snarled and went to reach for him, Peter held me back. "Zephyr, fix it, or I will go to HIM instead." I threatened. Zephyr's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Malia asked.

"She's interfering," I growled, my eyes ablaze with anger. "She fucking knew I was close, and she couldn't just butt out. God dammit," I clenched my fist. A crack suddenly formed in the floor to ceiling pillar by the front door.

"Chloe, you need to calm down," Deaton said gently.

I took a deep breath. I looked up at Derek with nothing but hatred. "This is all your fucking fault. I hope you're happy." I jerked away from Peter and stormed off. I needed to think, and I couldn't do that with everyone around. I punched the wall, and it caused the house to shake from the force of my hit.

Un-fucking-believable.


	6. Chapter 6: Derek POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 6

(Derek POV)

A wave of anger and guilt smacked me in the face when Chloe looked at me with such hatred in her eyes. We all watched her storm off, slightly cringing as she caused the house to tremble from her anger.

Peter let out a breath. "She just needs time." He looked at Deaton, who was looking at Zephyr.

"Okay, who was the "him" she was talking about?" Lydia asked.

"We're practically corralling her to go to him; you do realize that, don't you?" Zephyr said, ignoring Lydia's question and looking at Deaton. "Or is that your plan? To get her to go to the one man, that will grant her wish without batting an eyelash, no questions asked and done."

Deaton looked at Peter. "What I can't quite figure out, is your role in all of this Peter."

Peter just closed his eyes and stayed silent.

"Isn't it obvious? He's part of Chloe's plan to rid herself of the bond between her and Derek. She wants to move on, and Peter is the moving on part." Stiles rambled.

"That's not," Zephyr paused and glanced at me. "Oh dear, this is not going to go well at all if they don't know. Peter, they don't know do they?"

Peter frowned and stayed silent still.

"Peter!" Zephyr snapped. Peter's eyes snapped open and locked gazes with Zephyr.

"She didn't want them to know." He said simply.

"Didn't want us to know what?" Deaton questioned, his eyes going hard.

"Oh god, what was she thinking?" Zephyr groaned.

Peter glared at Zephyr. "In case you didn't notice, she got attacked by some unknown enemy. There was an attempt on her life."

I growled. "Someone needs to start explaining, what the hell is going on?" I was livid. They were talking in riddles, and none of it made sense. The only thing I could understand was that Chloe was doing something stupid and I needed to stop her.

I saw Deaton looked deep in thought; then his head snapped up. "She found it, didn't she?"

"Found what?" Scott asked.

"The hidden library of the druids," Deaton answered. "It's a single location, that holds many powerful secrets of the supernatural world. Only one person ever knows where the library is, and that person is guarded and almost never seen. It's a system set up thousands of years ago, making it impossible to find the guardian or the library."

"Then how did she find it?" Stiles questioned.

"Why do you think she disappeared for two years?" Peter provided. "She was looking for the guardian."

"What's in this library? What's so important she went through all that trouble to find it?" I asked.

"You have to understand. There is so little widely known about the soul mate bond that shows up in the supernatural world every few hundred years. Chloe had been desperate to understand everything she could about it after you left." Zephyr said, looking at me with a haunted look. "I was with her the first time." He paused as he remembered. "The first time she got a scar because of you. I didn't think she'd make it through the night. She lost so much blood." His voice started to tremble. "It took every bit of magic I had to keep her alive. She kept begging me to let her go."

Pain twisted in my heart. Chloe wanted to die because of me.

"She was begging for mercy. I just," Zephyr choked. "I just couldn't. Then, when we realized because of the blood loss, she lost-"

"The baby," I whispered cutting him off. Everyone's head snapped to look at me. I looked at Deaton. "I saw a glimpse of it. I had no idea." I stuttered.

Zephyr nodded sadly. "Chloe stopped eating. Stopped drinking. Stopped doing anything. She just laid there for three months. She was furious with me for the first few weeks because I wouldn't let her die. I used my magic, you see, to keep her alive." Zephyr let a small guilty smile cross his features before continuing. "Then suddenly, she was moving again. Researching and reading anything she could get her hands on about the soul bond. I was happy she snapped out of her stupor and let her read my grimoire. She came across some spells, and she wanted me to cast them on her. I refused at first. Then a heat came, and she was miserable, she couldn't move without pain coursing through her. To make things worse, she experienced another scar process while in heat."

I winced.

"After a year of my stubbornness, and watching someone, I saw as my little sister, suffer like that repeatedly, I gave in and said I'd do the spells. I couldn't watch her suffer anymore, not after I saw her determination to try and stay alive." Zephyr got a faraway look in his eyes.

"You did the bond binding spell." I interrupted.

"Yes, but that wasn't all I did that day for her." Zephyr looked at me before looking at Deaton. "Did you happen to notice anything odd about earlier today?"

Deaton looked puzzled for a moment. "Odd?"

Zephyr smiled a little. "Peter, did she do it with you earlier?"

Peter stiffened slightly. I growled and clenched my fist just remembering the agonizing pain I went through, knowing it was because my uncle had touched and been with Chloe in a way that only I should be with her.

"Yes," Peter finally said. I roared in anger and finally charged at him. I couldn't help it. I saw red.

"You bastard!" I yelled. "She isn't yours to be touching!" I swung at him, and he dodged before punching me hard in the face, causing me to stumble a little.

"You are such an idiot," Peter said haughtily. I growled at him. I retook a step towards him but halted when Deaton stepped in between us.

"Hold on," Deaton said. "Derek, lift your shirt for me please."

"What for?" I growled, still glaring at my uncle.

"Oh, for the love of God, just do it you fool!" Peter snapped at me.

I growled again and did as asked reluctantly. Deaton's eyes widened. "Impossible." I heard him mutter.

"What?" I looked down at my abdomen.

"There's no scar," Deaton said in awe. I froze.

I looked at Peter, shock clear on my face.

"You look surprised." Peter snorted.

"How is this possible?" Deaton voiced my question.

"The second spell I did on her that day," Zephyr answered. "It allowed her to project and manipulate the bond for Derek. Except, since it wasn't real, scarring wouldn't happen. That wouldn't stop the pain. She must be within a certain range of Derek for it to work though. So, I'm guessing she took advantage of your sudden appearance here to see if it worked after all these years."

"You mean," I started to say.

"We didn't have sex." Peter scoffed. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"It's all been a ruse?" Malia asked.

"The boner, the arousal scent," Stiles listed off.

"Oh, no. Those were real. Chloe and I are together. We've just never had sex." Peter grunted. "I don't think she has been with anyone at all like that except for you, my dear nephew." He said rudely.

I felt my eyes widen at his statement. She hasn't been with anyone else but me? Even after all these years, she stayed faithful to me. Guilt flooded me suddenly.

"She could never bring herself to cause you pain as you did to her, despite my protests at the start," Peter said, partially annoyed. "Do you want to know why Derek?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. Fear and hope were making their way through me at his words.

"She still fucking loves you." Peter spat at me. "I can't imagine for the life of me why, but she does. And since I love her, I have respected her decision. You have no idea how hard it was to respect it, especially when she went into heat. God, her smell," Peter shuddered. "It was intoxicating. I'm getting drunk just thinking about it." He tugged his hand across his face as if in agony.

Stiles snorted. "You respected someone's decision?"

Peter glared at him. "Chloe's the best thing that's happened to me since I left Beacon Hills. I'd do anything for her. Even if it meant helping her destroy herself." Peter muttered the last part.

"What do you mean destroy herself?" Scott asked. I didn't like the sounds of this.

"You know what's rarer than soul mate bonds for werewolves?" Peter asked. After a moment of no response, he continued, "A bond that is meant to cause an evolutionary effect."

Looks of confusion crossed everyone's faces, except Deaton's.

"My god," Deaton uttered. "I had no idea. No wonder magic was sufficient enough to keep her alive."

"It's almost disgusting how well she and Derek are for each other," Peter responded. "She was able to become a true alpha. She learned how to become an evolved wolf alone. She has other natural gifts that she is still attempting to understand." He gestured to the crack in the pillar behind me. "She did that. By just thinking it." Peter exclaimed. "Then we have Derek. In the long line of Hale's, he became the first evolved non-alpha in our family since our great-great-great grandfather almost 500 years ago. That's incredibly rare alone. When I first arrived, before I came in, I heard her tell you to do something with her alpha voice. You didn't follow it, did you? That's because you're immune to it. That's practically unheard of; I can't even ignore it if she orders me to do something in that voice." Peter threw his arms up in exasperation.

"I see your point." Deaton conceded.

"And there's only one way, to break a bond like the one Chloe and Derek have between them." Peter looked serious.

"No, that's impossible," Deaton stated. "An evolutionary bond is unbreakable."

"Do you know the point of an evolutionary soul bond?" Peter asked. Deaton was silent. "It's to procreate. An evolutionary bond only develops if the soul bond grows deep enough and the souls are a match for what nature has in store."

"That would explain how Chloe got pregnant so soon," Lydia said. "It also stands to reason that despite the damage done to her, she would never have died from all of the indiscretions against her. She may have slipped into a never-ending coma, but she wouldn't have died. Nature needs her."

I cringed slightly at Lydia's thought process.

"Yes, that may be true." Peter agreed.

"That still doesn't explain how the bond can break." Deaton looked at Peter expectantly.

"Chloe's wolf." Zephyr's voice spoke softly. All eyes turned towards him.

"Pardon?" Stiles asked looking lost at Zephyr's answer.

"You take away part of what makes her supernatural, then the bond breaks." Peter filled in.

"Can you even do that?" Scott asked incredulously.

"You can't just take her wolf away." Deaton accused Peter.

"You can if you move it to a different host." Zephyr supplied. "Say someone who hasn't evolved yet."

My eyes widened. What the actual fuck?

"She's going to give Peter her wolf?" I was shocked.

"Wouldn't that just mean the bond would shift from Chloe and Derek to Peter and Derek?" Malia asked.

"Uh, no," Peter said quickly, looking at his daughter sharply. Malia just looked at him as if to say "what?".

"No, that would work." Lydia surmised. "Since the whole idea behind the evolutionary bond between Derek and Chloe is to procreate, giving Peter her wolf could essentially nullify the bond. Two males can't procreate naturally."

"Thus, freeing her from Derek, and allowing her to be free and be with who she wants." Peter finished. He wore a slightly satisfied smile on his face.

I clenched my fist. "Wipe that smile off your face, or I'll wipe it off for you," I said in a warning tone. Peter held up his hands in surrender.

"So, how do we stop her?" Scott asked.

"Do we want to stop her though?" Zephyr asked quietly.

"Yes," I growled at him.

"Derek, no offense man. But, you screwed up royally. Give us one good reason why we should stop her. She wants to be happy." Stiles said cautiously.

I sighed. "I don't deserve her. I know that. But, I never stopped loving her or thinking about her. When I got the news about Laura." I stopped and glared at Peter. "I can't explain it. I felt incapable. Laura, went missing and I couldn't feel her anymore, I knew something bad happened. How on earth was I supposed to protect Chloe, when I couldn't even keep my flesh and blood safe?"

"You think you can protect her now; you think you're more capable now?" Malia challenged.

"Yes," I said honestly, looking Malia in the eyes.

"Does Chloe know you're the reason he left?" Lydia said pointedly. I looked at her and saw her staring at Peter. Peter just stared back at Lydia. Lydia made her "I've got you now" face. "Does she know you killed Laura and caused Derek to leave for Beacon Hills? Does she know that you were the one that started it all?"

"Started all of what?" All eyes darted to Chloe as she walked back into the foyer. Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7: Chloe POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 7

(Chloe POV)

I waited for an answer. When everyone still stayed silent, I looked at Peter. "Peter?"

I saw Peter flinch. My eyes glowed, and I saw guilt and remorse emanate from him. I was confused. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts walking back into the house from my much-needed walk; I only caught the last few words Lydia said while she stared accusingly at Peter.

"Peter, what do they think you did?' I asked again. Peter suddenly looked nervous, fearful even.

"Chloe," Deaton said, tentatively. "Maybe you should-"

I shook my head. "No, what are you not telling me?" I glared at everyone. My eyes stayed on Derek's in the end. He was looking at me pleadingly. He didn't want me to push the subject. Why?

"We don't want to upset you further," Scott said, gently putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You're already upsetting me by not telling me," I snapped. "Spit it out."

Lydia took a step closer to me. Peter growled. Derek snarled at Peter. "Chloe, do you know why Derek left you?"

I looked at her quizzically for a moment.

"He didn't want to be with me anymore. That's what he told me before he left." I said coldly.

Lydia lightly shook her head. "Derek, tell her the truth." Lydia looked at Derek, who was watching me hesitantly.

He took a few steps closer to me and then gently took my hands in his, I wanted to yank them away, but I could tell he was struggling to say to me what he had to say because he kept his gaze trained on our hands.

"Laura," Derek said softly.

His sister, Laura?

"What about her?" I saw Scott carefully make his way to stand closer to Peter.

"I wasn't able to feel her anymore, and when a severance happens, it usually means that someone has died," Derek said looking into my eyes. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"I didn't get visual confirmation until I got home, but I was right with my gut feeling, someone had killed her, in cold blood." Derek squeezed my hands gently. "When I couldn't feel her anymore, I knew deep down that she was dead. It was then I realized I had no business being with you because if I couldn't even protect my flesh and blood, how on earth was I going to protect you? You deserved someone better."

"Why would someone kill her?" I had to focus on one thing at a time, even though my heart clenched at the second part of his confession — one thing at a time.

"She inherited mom's alpha status for the pack," Derek said softly.

"What does that have-" I paused and looked around me. I took in everyone around me. They were all standing with tension in their stances, mostly eyeing Peter warily. Peter was shaking slightly. Then it dawned on me.

"Peter, you didn't." I cried softly, looking at Peter, my eyes stinging as tears began to form.

"Chloe, I was different then. I had no idea-" Peter started to defend. I felt my heart shatter all over again.

"God is that the only thing you Hale's know how to say." I snatched my hands away from Derek and walked over to the main staircase and took a seat. I rubbed my hands against my face.

Derek took a step closer to me. I'm guessing to try and comfort me. I noticed Peter attempt the same, but Scott stopped him with one well-placed hand on Peter's chest. I held up my hand, and Derek stopped moving towards me.

"Don't. Just don't." I hung my head down as I folded my hands together. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I let out a light laugh. "Worst week ever." I glanced up at Scott. "Scratch that, worst graduation ever." I dragged my hand across my face again as I let out another slow breath. Shit. What was I going to do now?

"Chloe," Lydia softly called my name as she sat next to me and placed her hand on mine.

I looked at her for a moment before getting up. "I just need to think." I turned to head towards the office. "Excuse me."

I felt like I was in a daze as I walked into the office closing and locking the doors behind me. I leaned against the door, letting my forehead touch the wood, and took in a slow breath. When I let my breath out, I saw it, and I pulled away from the door slightly. What the hell?

I felt another presence in the office with me. I activated my eyes and looked around the room carefully but didn't see anything. All I could smell was ice and snow.

"Who's there?" I called out.

I noticed a box on my desk that looked familiar. I cautiously made my way over and looked at the box. It had a triskelion engraved on the lid. It was a simple oak box. I slowly reached out to open it. I let a small cry out when I saw the contents of the box as a memory came to mind from when I was small.

 _"Mama! Mama! Look, I did it!" I cried running into my mother's arms. I held a perfect snowflake in my hand. I had finally been able to make one from thin air._

 _"It's beautiful Chloe!" My mother praised. "Just like you, my little snowflake." She kissed my nose, and I giggled._

 _"What do we have here?" I heard my father's voice say as he walked into the kitchen where my mother and I were. "Is someone excited about it being winter soon? He teased me._

 _I nodded eagerly. "I love snow; it's so pretty and magical." I laughed._

 _"Indeed," my father looked up at my mother. "One of the most magical seasons." He whispered._

 _"How was your day dear?" my mother asked him, as she placed a bowl of food on the table._

 _"Very good, I got my lovely wife something special for our anniversary today." He looked at me with a small smile on his face._

 _I gasped. "Oh yes, mama you're going to love it!" I jumped up and down excitedly._

 _My father walked over to my mother and gave her a small oak box. She gave us a quizzical look before opening the box and gasping in surprise as she pulled out a silver chained necklace. Hanging from the chain was a diamond-encrusted triskelion, with a single snowflake hanging from the bottom portion._

 _"It's beautiful." She whispered before turning to kiss my father._

Tears were streaming down my face as I held my mothers necklace in my hand.

"You know, I never quite understood the point behind little baubles like that." I heard a voice taunt me.

I looked up and saw a figure come out from the shadows in the corner of the office. My eyes widened when I saw his face. It was pale and taut. He looked like a ghoul almost. His eyes were a beady grey as the sunlight reflected off them. The man's voice was horrible and had my hairs standing up all over my body when he spoke.

"Hello, pet." He grinned at me. "Remember me?" An orange glow came from his eyes.

I backed away from him as he began to approach me. I ran into the bookshelves. He got close to me and dragged a claw across my cheek.

"It has taken me nearly a decade to find you, pet. You are one hard girl to find." He taunted, his grey eyes greedily taking me in. "I must say, you certainly did take after your mother." He breathed on me, and I nearly gagged on the smell of rotting flesh.

 ** _Scott_** \- I tried to link.

"Ah, ah, ah, now that's just rude." The man criticized. "I mean, here I was waiting for you to catch up on all the secrets your boy toys hid from you, and you go and try to bring them here to interrupt us. That hurts pet." He sounded pained.

A knock sounded at the office door. "Chloe?" I heard Scott call out. The man quickly put his hand over my mouth before I could call out. He shook his finger at me. "Chloe, you okay in there?"

The man's eyes glinted in amusement and opened his mouth. "Yea, I'm okay, sorry just got lost in thought." I looked at him terrified. How did he sound just like me? I tried to break away from the man but found myself locked in place by some unknown force. I felt myself start to panic.

"You sure, you started to talk to me through the link and you just suddenly stopped."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I'm okay. Promise." The man said, still using my voice. I heard Scott make his way away from the office door. No, Scott, help. My scream got muffled into the man's hand.

"Is she okay?" I heard Derek's voice in the hallway. No, I'm not okay!

"She says she is," Scott said.

"You sure, she seems panicked and terrified." Derek sounded concerned. The bond, oh thank god.

The man in front of me growled and maneuvered me so that he had me pinned against the front of him, a silver blade hovering above my neck. He removed his hand from my mouth and waved it at the doors to the office, causing them to unlock and open. He walked out into the hallway, and I saw Derek and Scott get in defensive stances upon seeing me at the mercy of this mysterious man.

"Well, I guess that explains how you recovered from the omega's bites so quickly." The man chuckled. My eyes widened. He was the one behind the attack.

"Now, let's all make our way into the living room to join the others, or I will set out to finish the job I started." The man waved his hand to signal Derek and Scott to lead the way. They hesitated and looked at each other. "No funny business either," the man warned and started to press the blade into my skin causing it to sizzle, I had to hold in a whimper. The knife was tainted with wolfsbane.

Derek and Scott turned and led the way into the living room.

"Hey, is she-" Malia started to ask but halted when she saw me enter at the mercy of an unknown guest.

"Adrian," Zephyr said venomously.

"Ah, Zephyr," the man was jovial in his greeting, acting as if he wasn't holding a knife to my neck. "Deaton, you're here as well. Today, is just my lucky day, isn't it?" he laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zephyr snapped. His eyes were glowing a molten silver color.

"I was gleaning some good information from your conversation earlier. I mean talk about useful." Adrian laughed. "I initially just came here to return a silly little bauble, from my last research subject." He dangled my mother's necklace in front of me. Research subject?

I noticed Deaton stiffen. "Recognize this do you, Deaton?" Adrian asked, innocently. Deaton stayed silent. "Oh, come now, share with the class. Whose necklace is this?"

"Natasha's," Deaton said, finally being coerced when the blade sizzled against my neck again. Derek growled.

"For those that don't know, Natasha is dear Chloe's mother." Adrian licked the outer shell of my ear, and I cringed in disgust.

"Fuck, you," I grunted.

"That can be arranged." Adrian supplied. Peter and Derek snarled menacingly. "Now, Chloe, pet, do you know why Deaton there recognized the necklace?" I stayed quiet. He stepped away from me, the silver blade still magically hovering around my neck, ensuring I wouldn't move.

I watched him saunter over to Deaton, who went rigid as Adrian flung his arm over Deaton's shoulders. "Deaton here is the druid who commissioned the necklace at the request of the alpha he served at the time, one Talia Hale."

"My father got it from the town jeweler; we were thousands of miles away from the Hale pack. There's no way." I grit out, calling him out on his lie.

"Oh, you silly, naïve, little girl." Adrian admonished. "The triskelion is the Hale pack symbol. I thought you had figured that much out." I growled at him for his condescension. "Didn't your mother ever tell you about her old pack, about her best friend, Talia Hale?"

"You're lying."

"You know I'm not. Deep down, you know I'm not." Adrian said as he stood in front of me. "Tell me, what did you think of my wake-up call? That little trip down memory lane." He had a smirk on his face.

"That was you?" Derek growled.

"What wake-up call?" Peter asked.

"The one where I made Chloe live through the loss of her parents again." Peter and Derek roared and attempted to attack Adrian but were stopped mid-movement. "Although, it seems she is still missing some details. That may have to do with the bump on the head she suffered from that night." Adrian's eyes glowed bright orange as he caught my gaze. "Remember Chloe, think back."

I took a sharp breath in as my mind flooded with the memory of that night.

 _"Mama, papa, I'm tired. Are we almost home?" I asked sleepily. We were on the pathway home in the forest._

 _My mother leaned down and picked me up. "Yes, my little snowflake, just a few more minutes."_

 _I snuggled into her as we continued walking. When we stopped suddenly, I looked up to see some strange men in the middle of the path blocking us from going home._

 _"Natasha, go. Take Chloe and go." I heard my father say; I noticed his stance become rigid and defensive._

 _"Nathan, what about you?" My mother whispered._

 _"I'll catch up with you. I promise. Now go, you know what they will do if they get either of you." I saw orange eyes glow from one of the men as my mother turned and ran with me tucked into her arms._

 _I heard howls of agony as my mother ran through the forest._

 _"Mama, we have to go back, papa's hurt." I cried, my eyes glowed, and I could see my father's aura of pain as we got farther and farther away. Tears started to flow from my eyes. It was hurting me. I could feel papa's pain._

 _My mother ran to a tree in the middle of a small clearing and put me on the opposite side of the base of a tree so that I couldn't be seen. "Stay here, Chloe. I'm going to get your father. Don't leave this spot for any reason. Do you understand?" She tried to comfort._

 _"No, mama, don't leave me." I gripped her arm tightly._

 _"Don't worry sweetie. Talia is coming to protect you. I love you," My mother whispered to me. I noticed her hand clutching her necklace tightly as she kissed my forehead then left me there at the tree._

 _"Mama! Come back!" I cried after her. I started to follow her when three wolves came out from the forest and began to make their way towards me. I took a step back and leaned back against the tree._

 _They lunged at me. "No, stop!" I screamed raising my hand as if to ward off their attack, clenching my eyes shut. When I didn't feel anything after another moment, I slowly opened my eyes to see the wolves a little farther from me than they were before, crumpled on the ground._

 _The wolves stood and shook the snow from their coats before snarling at me and making their way towards me again. I whimpered. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a large black wolf leaped over me and tackled the wolves before me to the ground._

 _A fight ensued, and I could only watch in shock. I didn't recognize the wolf that jumped to protect me. My mama's wolf was white, and papa's wolf was grey. At some point, the fight got close to me, and one of the three aggressive wolves bumped into me, and I ended up hitting my head rather hard into the tree trunk. My vision blurred as I saw the three wolves run off whimpering. The black wolf came up to me, and I saw it shift into a beautiful woman with long black hair and gentle eyes._

 _"It's okay Chloe. My name's Talia; I'm a friend of your mothers. You're safe now." Then I blacked out._

I collapsed to the floor breathing raggedly, the silver knife falling beside me. My head began to throb from remembering that night.

"Talia," I choked out. "She was the one who saved me." I looked up at Adrian. "She was a friend of my mother's." I didn't understand. I don't remember my mother ever mentioning Talia before that night.

"Very good, pet," Adrian praised. "Now, since today has been unofficial reveal a secret day, I think it's time you learned about something else that got hidden from you." He walked around the room appraising everyone.

"Let's recap first. You discovered that Derek left you because of a different reason than the one he told you. The reason had turned out to be due to Peter and his desire for power." Adrian started to list off. "Let's see. Oh, you listened to Derek tell you that he still loves you despite him being a man-whore and sleeping with countless women. I mean you got what, ten scars on you before you got the binding spell cast on you?"

"Stop it," I muttered. I was getting angry as he listed off the things that had happened the past week.

"Oh, your plans to get rid of your wolf were rudely changed. Ingenious, by the way. I give you props for figuring that one out." Adrian commended me. "You had quite the busy week, pet. I mean you fell for two Hale's, and they both ended up tearing you apart."

Derek and Peter let out snarls.

"Shut. Up." I ground out. My fists clenched, and I could feel the blood trailing from the wounds.

"I can't blame you though; they were quite believable. I mean Derek is saying he still loves you. He slept with all those women despite his feelings. Did you know, a few of those women were behind several deaths either towards his family or friends? Like that Jennifer woman. I think it was all one-night stands, except for that Braeden girl. The hunter for hire, right?" Adrian said off-handedly to Derek, who was baring his fangs at Adrian, his eyes blazing blue as he snarled.

"Then there's Peter, oh master manipulator and liar that he is; I'm still surprised he managed to weasel his way into your heart. I would have thought you would have steered clear once you learned he was a Hale, let alone Derek's uncle. I mean he's probably only with you because he thinks he'll get alpha power from taking your wolf. Did I also mention that Malia is his daughter?" Adrian taunted, standing in front of Peter. Peter's eyes were glowing blue with suppressed rage.

"Chloe, don't listen to him," Deaton called out softly. I shook my head. I let out a partial pained growl. I felt my fangs extend. I didn't want to think about all this; it was just making me angry.

"Why Deaton, are you worried I might expose you and Talia's dirty little secret?" Adrian sneered. I froze at that and slowly lifted my head to look at Adrian. My eyes were that angry red. Adrian noticed he had my full attention. "I have your attention now, don't I?" He smirked.

"Chloe, don't-" Zephyr started. My eyes flashed, and Zephyr ended up crashing into the bookcase, unconscious.

"There we are," Adrian made his way slowly to crouch in front of me. "I've almost got you freed from their little trick." He paused in consideration. "I didn't realize that those powers would cause your eyes to blaze that luminescent green color though, that is quite interesting."

"Adrian, stop," Deaton warned. My eyes flickered to Deaton as his eyes widened and he found himself pinned to the wall, stone cuffs forming from the wall to keep him in place.

"That night, when I came for you and your parents. You escaped me, true. But, you are very special Chloe. Do you know why?" Adrian said in awe. His finger brushed against my cheek.

I waited for his answer. I didn't trust my voice. I was livid. My blood was boiling, and I wanted to do nothing but destroy everything within reach.

"Your parents were the original evolutionary bond pair," Adrian said finally. "Which makes you, the next step in the evolutionary chain. The first of your kind." He gently brushed my hair behind my ear.

A growl came from my lips, and Adrian just smiled in response. He leaned in close to my ear. "Here's the kicker, I kept them alive, all those years. I tortured them, played with them. Oh, it was a lot of fun. Then suddenly they died." He had the nerve to pout. "It took me two years to find out why. It was because you met Derek and nature decided to grant mercy to your parents." Adrian raised his hand and let my mother's necklace dangle in front of my eyes.

"Do you want to know how they died?" he taunted. He let an amused smile cross his lips. "The last thing I told them was that you were next. I was going to find you eventually and rip your heart out just like I had done to them repeatedly over the years. Then I did just that; I ripped their hearts out. Only that time, they didn't heal, very disappointing you know."

I felt something in me snap and I grabbed Adrian by the throat. He let out a strangled laugh. "That's it, pet. Let that anger consume you. You'll need that for what's coming. You really can't trust anyone, especially the Hale's. Everyone has lied to you, your parents, your friends, even your lovers. Strange how I am the only one that hasn't lied to you yet, isn't it?" He mocked as I stood slowly, my grip on his throat tightening.

I felt the air around me swirl faster. Electricity began to spark around me. A threatening growl came from me, and I felt my eyes switch, and the world around me had a slight green hue.

"Chloe, snap out of it!" Scott called out to me. I ignored him as I increased my grip on Adrian's neck. Adrian's hand went up to grip my arm that was holding him up. I saw the glint of my mother's necklace, and I snatched it from his hold.

"Derek, you have to stop her," Zephyr yelled as the wind had started to pick up in the room. Things were flying into the walls causing everyone to hide behind furniture. "You're the only one who can."

I saw Derek start to make his way to me slowly. I growled and focused my efforts on ending Adrian before Derek could reach me.

"Sorry, pet." Adrian disappeared from my grasp. "Not this time." His voice echoed in the room with a light laugh. I started to look around the room for him; an angry roar almost escaped from me in my frustration.

"Chloe," Derek called out. I felt him grab my hand and pull me towards him. Then time seemed to stop when his lips covered mine.


	8. Chapter 8: Derek POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 8

(Derek POV)

When I kissed her, I was dimly aware of the air settling down. I could feel the anguish and anger rolling off her. I saw a memory flash of the day I left her, and suddenly she was shoving me away from her.

"No!" Chloe yelled. She was breathing heavily, her eyes still glowing a deathly shade of green. I saw her turn her attention to Deaton.

Deaton levitated to her, after being freed from the stone cuffs. "What did you do?" Deaton stayed quiet only closed his eyes. A look of desperation flashed in her eyes. "Show me," she roared, causing Deaton's eyes to fly open. Chloe's eyes glittered.

"No, Chloe, don't!" Zephyr tried to stop her, but Deaton's eyes started to glow green as well, and then a memory appeared in my mind.

 _"Talia, what you're asking me to do," Deaton spoke. "It's dangerous and could have dire consequences."_

 _Talia nodded. "I know. I don't know how else to help her. She will struggle enough with just trying to figure out the wolf part of her lineage. This other part," Talia trailed off. "It's a completely different kind of power. She will have no guidance. She could get shunned or worse, and she's just a child." Talia finished, brushing her fingers through Chloe's hair out of her face._

 _"What of her memories?" Deaton asked._

 _"I can manipulate them, so she won't remember what happened. She hit her head, so everything is a little jostled, which should help."_

 _"What will you tell her when she wakes?"_

 _"Her parents got killed, but I'll take care of her, and she's safe."_

 _Deaton stayed silent as he finished the preparations. He nodded to Talia when he was ready._

Deaton collapsed in front of Chloe, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

Chloe took a step back from him. "He was right." She whispered. "My entire life. Just one lie after another." She sounded broken.

I reached out and grabbed her as she crumpled to the floor. At first, she struggled to get out of my arms, but I held her to me firmly. She finally relented and began to cry into my chest.

"Oh, Chloe," I whispered, burying my face in her hair as I held her close. I looked up at everyone. "Let me be with her for a minute?" Everyone started to leave, but Peter. "Alone," I emphasized. Peter looked like he was going to put up a fight but stopped when he glanced at Chloe again.

Once we were alone, I adjusted to sit on the floor and had Chloe sitting in my lap as I faced the fireplace, that had stayed lit by some stroke of luck. I rubbed soothing circles on her back as she put her head in the crook of my neck and continued to cry softly.

"Chloe, I love you." I softly whispered. I felt her shake her head in denial.

"Stop lying to me." She stammered.

"I'm not lying to you, snowflake." I took one of her hands with my free one and threaded our fingers together.

"Then, why?" She choked. "Why didn't you tell me the truth from the start? About Laura? Why did you sleep with all those women?"

Heartache overwhelmed me. "Because I was stupid," I said bluntly. "I didn't think anything through; I was reckless and stupid. I unknowingly hurt the one person who means everything to me." I gently tilted her tear stained face up. "You mean the world to me, Chloe Freeman. Me, Derek Hale, the biggest jackass of them all."

I saw a hint of a smile grace her lips. "Your uncle is giving you a run for your money." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That may be true," I said, brushing my thumb across her cheek. "I know I don't deserve it, but I'm hoping that maybe you'll give me," I paused and corrected myself. "Us, a second chance."

"Derek," she started and looked away from me. She wiped her tear stains from her cheeks gazing into the fire.

"I know," I turned her face back towards me. "I know, easier said than done." I rested my forehead against hers. "Please, Chloe. I was already looking for you before all of this happened. I am ready to grovel, beg, do anything to be forgiven and be a part of your life again." I took a deep breath. "Even when I couldn't feel the bond anymore, you stayed my everything," I uttered gazing into her eyes. "You are my everything."

Chloe's eyes slowly faded from green and then glowed purple. She gave me a thoughtful look. "I want to trust you, Derek. It's just not that easy. It's not just you I'm struggling to trust either. I mean there's Peter, too." I growled at that and repositioned her, so she was straddling me.

She raised her eyebrow at my growl and adjusting her position. "Just because you're suddenly back, doesn't mean I can stop feeling how I feel about Peter. Although, I'm questioning his intent now, after everything today." Chloe let out a sigh.

"Then may the best wolf win." She looked at me shocked "But, rest assured, that's going to be me." I smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and placed my other hand on her face to deepen the kiss. For a moment, I was worried because she wasn't kissing me back, then I felt her slowly slide her hands up my chest and frame my face with her hands.

Warmth traveled through my body, and pure bliss is all I can use to describe how it was to kiss Chloe. I could kiss her all day and never tire of tasting her, touching her, holding her. I lightly trailed my tongue across her bottom lip, and she let me slip my tongue into her mouth where I met hers. Our tongues danced as we tried to get closer to get other. Chloe had wrapped her arms around my neck and laced her fingers into my hair, and I had ended up wrapping both my arms around her waist to pull her flush against me.

I pulled away slightly, in need of air. I felt my eyes burning purple and saw Chloe in the same state. I lightly kissed her cheek, then her eyes, then her jawbone. Slowly I made my way down to her neck, where I placed open-mouthed kisses. I heard her sigh happily as she tilted her head to the side to grant me more access. A rumble escaped me as I nipped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Chloe moaned. I felt the spike of desire come from her through our bond. I growled in approval as I scented her arousal as well. She pulled my hair and tilted my face up and captured my lips in another kiss. My fingers traveled down and trailed around the hem of her shirt, lightly brushing against her skin.

Chloe jerked at the feel of my fingers and slightly pulled away from me. "What are you doing to me?" she groaned kissing me again.

I pulled away from her lips to begin kissing down her throat to the small amount of skin exposed at the top of her shirt. "You're making me crazy," I responded, lightly scraping my teeth against her skin.

"Shit," she said out of breath. My hands made their way under her shirt, and I pulled it up, momentarily breaking contact with her beautiful skin to pull her shirt off and toss it to the side.

"Chloe," I grunted as she ground her hips into me. My nose flared as her tantalizing scent made my eyes glow brighter. Her scent was all I could smell as my vision zeroed in on her. I had to grip her hips tightly to make her stop moving. I took in some harsh breaths and tried to get control of myself. I growled when I felt her playfully nip my ear. "As much as I want to make love to you right now, this isn't the time or place, snowflake." I pulled her face to look at me and saw the purple of her eyes was just as bright as my own. The bond wasn't helping the situation either, it was constant feedback of our emotions, making them more intense.

"And if I said I didn't care," Chloe said, biting her lip, slowly trailing her hands back to my chest.

I growled at the motion, my eyes fixated on her lips. God damn, she was such a fucking tease.

"I am not," she pouted at me.

"The hell you aren't," I growled playfully at her and kissed her pouting lips. I felt her smile into the kiss as she wrapped her arms loosely around my neck. The heat was slowly dissipating between us and turning into a just a need to hold each other close. I rested my forehead against hers and just took in her scent that now blanketed me.

"This doesn't mean I trust you, or that you're in my good graces at all," Chloe's voice broke the silence.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Yes, ma'am." I kissed her nose playfully. "I can still kiss you when I want though right?" I joked.

"Mm, maybe," Chloe teased as she stood up and grabbed her shirt, putting it back on.

I stood behind her and pulled her back against my chest gently. I buried my nose in the crook of her neck. "I love you," I mumbled.

She brought her hand up to my head and turned her head to look at me. She didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at me as I peeked up at her from where I kept my face buried in her shoulder.

"I love you too," she finally said, so softly I almost didn't hear her. I brought my face up and kissed her gently, her hand on my cheek.

I heard someone walk up to the entrance of the living room. They cleared their throat when we didn't break the slow kiss we were sharing immediately.

I finally pulled away and saw Chloe's eyes slowly open to reveal those deep green orbs of hers filled with love and hope. I gave her a soft smile and nuzzled the side of her head gently.

"Feeling better now, love?" Zephyr cut through the moment; he wore a small knowing smile.

Chloe nodded and walked out of my arms. "Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen, still trying to sort out everything. It's a lot to take in." Zephyr was watching me, amusement showing slightly in his gaze.

Chloe made her way to the kitchen with Zephyr and I following close behind. Peter immediately stood up straight when Chloe walked into the kitchen, watching her forlornly. Chloe ignored him though and went to sit on a barstool and face everyone.

I took a stance at her side, relaxing on the edge of the island counter. Zephyr took a seat next to Chloe, on another barstool.

No one said anything. All eyes were flickering between each other as if they were afraid to be the first to speak. I crossed my arms, watching cautiously, my eyes staying on Peter most of all. He was tense, and his focus was purely on Chloe as if he was willing her to look at him. I almost felt sorry for him. Chloe wasn't even glancing in his general direction.

"I know," Chloe started softly. She let out a soft sigh. "I know that was a lot to take in, so I think we should start with Adrian and go from there."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Zephyr shifted in his seat and cleared his throat nervously.

"He's my uncle," Zephyr looked around him and then quickly added, "Not by choice." He sighed. "Adrian is a rogue warlock. He's always been dark, ever since I was little."

"Why does he want Chloe?" Scott questioned.

"I'm not sure. He's obsessed with understanding the soul bond, especially ones that become evolutionary ones. I think he's looking for something; I'm not sure what though, that's the problem. I don't like being in the dark any more than you all do."

"From the sounds of it, he had captured my parents and been running," Chloe cringed, "experiments on them. I mean he told me his favorite was ripping their hearts out, repeatedly." She started to shake a little; Zephyr placed a comforting hand on Chloe's folded ones. She smiled at him softly.

"That would explain, how he got the necklace." Deaton thought out loud.

"What's the deal with that necklace anyways, I mean it was Chloe's mother's, but Adrian almost made it seem like it was something more," Lydia squinted in thought.

Chloe pulled out her mother's necklace and fingered it in her hands gently. "Deaton, why were you commissioned to make this? Adrian said Talia had you make it for my mother, why?"

Deaton covered his mouth and looked at Chloe; he seemed to be debating something. "That night, that your parents got taken," he said carefully. "What do you remember sensory wise before Talia showed up?"

Chloe looked at Deaton confused. He slowly leaned forward in his seat at the table and watched Chloe's face.

"Think, Chloe. What did you smell before Talia showed up?" Deaton pressed.

Chloe tensed. "I don't know," she said shakily. Peter immediately made his way over to her and stood between her and Zephyr. Peter pulled her to his chest slightly and held her hand, that was grasping at her mother's necklace, gently. He kissed the side of her head in comfort, his eyes locking with mine. I frowned at him, giving him a hard glare.

"Yes, you do, I promise this is important. I need to you close your eyes." Chloe did as Deaton asked. "Take a deep breath, listen to a heartbeat until you only hear my voice," Deaton instructed calmly.

I took another step closer to her, my hand gently taking her other hand. I could feel her anxiety and fear. I looked at Deaton.

"Your mother just told you she loved you, what do you smell Chloe?"

Chloe's grip on my hand tightened. "It's okay, snowflake. You're safe. I promise." I whispered.

"Snow, I smell ice and pine trees."

"Good, what else?" Chloe's brow furrowed as she tilted her head.

"I don't," Chloe paused. "Blood. My mother was bleeding; it got on my clothes."

"Okay, Chloe, do you remember if your mother wore the necklace that night?" Chloe's eyes opened.

"She never took it off." Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered that day. I saw the memory flash in my mind. I leaned in and nuzzled her head gently, to help calm her.

"Your mother summoned Talia there." Deaton's statement had all eyes sharply looking at him as if he had three heads.

"Beg your pardon?" Stiles said. "Did he just say, summoned?"

"Yes, I did." Deaton stood and walked to Chloe. "May I?" he gestured to the necklace dangling between Chloe and Peter's intertwined hands. Chloe nodded, and Deaton gracefully took the piece of jewelry and turned it over.

"Talia came to me, asking if it was possible to create a talisman that would create a temporary metaphysical form that could get summoned when needed. At first, I didn't understand what she meant, or why she wanted something so odd in the first place. However, I researched the possibility of it for her and I discovered a way." Deaton lightly brushed his thumb over the back of the pendant. "This backing is a combination of one of Talia's fangs and one of her claws. It got molded into this backing, and a spell was cast on it by the strongest warlock at the time. It was dark magic though, so it required blood to activate what Talia wanted it to do. Only someone of that bloodline would be able to activate the spell." Deaton lightly placed the necklace back into Chloe's hand, looking at her solemnly.

I looked at Deaton in shock. "Are you telling me, my mother-" I stopped. The possibility of seeing my mother again was too surreal.

"It wouldn't be the real Talia, just her consciousness from when she was alive. As I said, an abstract form that could interact or a short period with the summoner."

"I think my brain just deflated," Malia muttered.

Stiles drew his hand over his face. "That's just, okay, come on. Seriously? Why can't anything ever be simple?" Lydia elbowed him. "What? You can't tell me you're not thinking the same thing." Lydia let out an aggravated sigh at her boyfriend's rant.

"Are you saying, I can talk to her, Talia?" Chloe said quietly. Deaton nodded.

"Wait, if my mother can only get summoned through blood and this pendant, who was the wolf I saw with Chloe when she woke up and went to the tree where she last saw her parents?"

Chloe stood up from the barstool. A look of determination crossed her features as I saw her clutch the necklace in her hand harder. I watched as a small trail of blood trickled down the side of her hand. Time slowed as I watch a drop of her blood fall from her palm and splash against the linoleum of the kitchen floor.

A bright light suddenly came from Chloe's hand, and a loud howl echoed in the room. I covered my eyes with my arms because of the sudden brightness. When the light finally disappeared, and I lowered my arms, I felt as if my heart stopped. My breathing quickened as panic started to engulf me.

Where was Chloe?


	9. Chapter 9: Chloe POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 9

(Chloe POV)

I had shut my eyes reflexively when I saw the light come from my hand. I didn't move, and I was scared to breathe. I didn't hear anyone anymore. No heartbeats, no breathing, I couldn't even catch any scents. So, I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in an open field.

On the horizon, I saw a figure making their way towards me. I started to move towards them as well. As we got closer to each other, I could tell it was a woman. She was about my height, long hair flowing past her shoulders. I started to slow my pace as I began to realize who it was walking towards me.

"Talia?" I breathed out. I was stunned, it worked. I collapsed to the ground beneath me in disbelief.

"Hello, Chloe," Talia spoke gently to me. Talia kneeled so she could look at me in the eye. The woman before me hadn't changed. She was still just as beautiful from when I was a little girl — her wise and gentle eyes watching me.

"How?" I finally managed to ask after staring at her for a few more moments.

Talia brought her hand up to touch my cheek gently. "Where would you like me to begin, sweetheart?"

"The necklace, when did you commission it?"

"Six months before your parent's five-year anniversary."

"Why make it?"

"I knew what your parents were. Your mother was my best friend, Chloe. She was in danger, and she couldn't stay with my pack, so she and your father decided to try and head towards where the last known guardian was hypothetically seen. Along the way, they had you, their precious little miracle. Things changed from then on. They settled down but kept where they lived hidden and tried to maintain a low profile. About two months after your third birthday, you started doing some things that worried your mother. When she contacted me, I discreetly inquired and discovered what Natasha and Nathan were, what you were."

Talia looked at me with like my mother used to look at me, like I was the most precious gift in the world. "Natasha was worried, that because of the miracle of nature that you were, you would become a target. She wanted my help in creating a way to make sure you would be safe. Natasha didn't ask for my help or assistance until after your fourth birthday. That's when Nathan came up with the idea for it to be a talisman or amulet."

"If my mother summoned you, why were you with me and not helping my parents that night?"

"That's what your mother's will was when she summoned me, that I protect you."

"What made it different for when I summoned you? We clearly aren't in my kitchen."

"Honestly, I don't know. It could have something to do with your additional abilities. When you summoned me, because you no longer have that binding to suppress your other natural abilities, it could have affected the summoning differently." Talia looked concerned as she spoke.

"What exactly am I? I mean is that why I'm able to do the things I am with my pack as an alpha? Mind-links aren't exactly standard."

"It could be. Or it could be linked to your experience as a true alpha. No one has much experience with true alphas, because of how rare they are in the supernatural world." Talia took a slow breath. "As far as what you are, before I died, I was investigating events that happened around the time of your birth, and I found something most peculiar."

"What?"

"I don't remember all the details, the last thing I remember reading was something about the Cimaruta, or Sprig of Rue. Something about that amulet connects you and your other abilities. Deaton may know more about it than my limited memories. I would suggest researching that after you handle the problem with Adrian."

I nodded reflexively. "Who was the wolf? Derek mentioned a black wolf that looked like you by my side when I awoke and went to my parent's tree."

"I have a feeling that was Sebastian Karuch," Talia said, almost absent-mindedly.

"Who is he?"

"I know he is an alpha of another pack. How is he related to you? I do not know. That's something else you will have to find out for yourself."

"How do I deal with Adrian?"

"Adrian is manipulative; he is always going to be about five steps ahead of you because he's intelligent. If something happens, that isn't part of the plan; he can quickly adapt things and make them go back on track. He also has quite the flair for dramatics."

"I didn't die from the bond spell breaking. That was why he showed up; he wanted to see what was going on himself and see what he needed to do to adjust his plans." I muttered.

Talia nodded. "Yes, but he's looking for something about the soul bond, particularly the evolutionary soul bond. I don't think he quite knows how to get it. His intent wasn't to kill you I think because that would ruin his plans in retrieving whatever it is he's after. Since you and Derek are near each other, it may force him to try and kidnap you both and pick up where he left off from his work on your parents." I bit my lip trying not to remember Adrian's cruel words.

"What can I do to break it then? There has to be some way for me to stop the bond, so Adrian can't get whatever he's after." I locked my eyes with Talia's, my face growing stern with determination.

"You can't break it, Chloe. Even your original plan wouldn't have worked because two parts make you supernatural."

"What do you expect me to do? Welcome, Derek back with open arms? Talia, he could have killed me!" I hollered at her. I was getting frustrated and angry at this seemingly impossible problem. "I can't just forgive him that easily, Talia, him being your son or not, I don't trust him."

"You can't trust him, but you can trust Peter?" Talia questioned gently. I could tell she was trying to be cautious about this topic, knowing I was sensitive about the Hale men and their actions as of late.

"Did I say that?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Can you trust Peter?" Talia repeated.

I groaned in frustration and pulled my hands over my face. "I don't know. I don't know who I can trust anymore; everyone has been lying to me. Derek, Peter, you, Deaton, Scott, even Zephyr." I fell backward and looked up at the sky, watching as cirrus clouds stretched thinly and blew overhead.

"You won't be able to do this alone, Chloe. You'll have to trust some, or all, of them, eventually, to face this enemy." Talia advised. She moved to sit next to me and leaned back on her hands.

"I know, it's just," I sighed deeply. "I don't want to get hurt again. Plus, where do I even start?"

"What kind of relationship do you want with each one? Start there and move forward. The hurt is always going to be there, Chloe. Hurting means we care, we love, we trust. But, to move forward, you should decide if you will learn from the hurt. What kind of lesson do you want to draw from what has happened?"

"Never get involved with a Hale," I muttered bitterly. "Male or female."

Talia gave me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes. "Just try and take a positive lesson from each hurt."

"Fine, I'll try," I grumbled sitting up. I looked around for a moment before turning to face the older woman. "Hey, Talia, how do I get back home?"

Talia smiled and leaned in, gently kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes when I was surrounded by a white light again.

"I believe in you, my darling girl." Talia's voice echoed softly around me.

After a moment, I slowly opened my eyes again, one at a time. I took in my environment slowly, and I saw my parent's tree. I looked up at the old oak, placing my hand against the massive trunk. "Stiles is right, why can't anything ever be simple?" I mumbled, removing my hand and turning to walk back to the house.

It was nighttime. I listened to the sounds of owls and crickets talking as I thought over what Talia and I discussed. My relationships were broken with those who I considered my closest friends and family. Repairing those relationships was a must, Talia was right, I couldn't face my enemies without trust in those that fight alongside me. Those relationships included Peter and Derek though, and I was at a loss as to what to do about them.

I loved them both, each for different reasons. I was already aware that Derek was going to fight for a future between him and I, but what did Peter want? Did I want to attempt to repair things on a romantic level with Peter? The bond was going to push me towards Derek, naturally, because Derek and I had bonded a long time ago. We had never finished the bonding process, but I knew we would have given time back then. Peter wanted to be with me, was even willing to be celibate to wait until I was free from the bond with Derek. But, now that's not possible. While I know Derek's intentions are pure, his loyalty is what I question. With Peter, his commitment isn't what I doubt, but his plans, his real purpose.

"Ugh, why me?" I groaned. "What am I going to do?"

I saw the house just past the tree line in the distance, voices were shouting. I connected with my pack and sensed calamity immediately. They were trying to find me. Voices were echoing rapidly in my head that I had to put up a barrier to silence them for the time being.

 ** _Scott, I'm fine. I can see the house._** I paused in my trek when I heard something rustle through the leaves to my left.

 ** _Oh, thank god! We've been going crazy trying to find you. What happened? Where did you go?_**

I peered to my left and let my alpha eyes glow in the night. Something was out there, I felt it in my gut, but I couldn't see anything: no heat signature, no aura. There was no scent to pick up either.

 ** _Chloe?_** Scott's voice cut through my mind.

 ** _Something is out here. I can't pick it up with my senses, but something is here._** I replied, shifting my feet slightly

 ** _How far from the house are you? We're coming._**

I felt a sudden wave of calmness wash over me. **_One hundred meters from the back fence._** The air shifted around me, whatever was here was about to attack.

"Chloe!" I hear Derek and Peter shout simultaneously. I can sense them now only a few meters away. I glanced in their direction, and that was when something collided with my abdomen.

Our bodies crashed into the ground, and I tumbled around with whatever was hitting me until I could pin it to the ground. A look of shock crossed my face as I relaxed and straddled the culprit underneath me. Derek, Peter, and the others skidded to a halt a few feet from me as I said the culprit's name in confusion.

"Kira?"

The kitsune peered up at me, eyes glowing that familiar electric yellow. "Chloe?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone, what are you doing here?" Kira tilted her head in confusion.

"I live here." I raised my eyebrow at her. Kira made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"Kira?" I hear Scott's voice say as I see him make his way closer, from the corner of my eye. Kira swiveled her head slightly to look up at Scott.

"Hi," she says, cheerily. She then looks up at me. "Um, Chloe, can you let me up now?"

I shake my head in disbelief at her cheeky grin as I stand and help her up to her feet. This ought to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10: Chloe POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 10

(Chloe POV)

I stood off to the side watching them all interact and catch up. I wanted to laugh and join them in catching up, but my mind drifted to the situation at hand, and I pushed off the archway leading to the living room and made my way back to the office. This time, as I made my way into the office I felt them both follow me, I left the door open as I entered the office and walked to the window along the back wall and gazed out towards the night.

I let out a sigh closing my eyes before turning to them. "What is it?"

Peter and Derek looked hesitantly at each other before shifting their stances and looking at me. I just raised an eyebrow when they stayed silent.

"We wanted to see if you were okay," Peter finally spoke. "Kira's sudden appearance distracted from your sudden disappearance and reappearance."

"I'm okay," I sat at my desk with my back to the window. I rested my elbows on the mahogany surface and folded my hands together. "I just have a lot to think about, and I need to figure out what my next move will be."

"May we be of any help?" Derek took a step closer to me, and I shook my head.

"Honestly, you both have become hindrances rather than help," I muttered. I immediately felt hurt wash over me from Derek, and I sensed it from my fading connection with Peter as well. My grip on my hands tightened. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't cry in frustration. Whining wasn't going to solve anything, nor make the situation any better.

My bond with Peter was quickly fading, and I knew Peter was aware of it, I could feel the hidden angst despite his seemingly calm outward appearance. He knew since the binding spell broke, Derek and I's bond was getting stronger every minute and would erase the one Peter and I had created over the past couple of years we had been together. My heart clenched at the unfairness. Nature was forcing my hand. I didn't like it one bit. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with Derek, it was more of the fact that I feel pressured.

If the situation wasn't as twisted as it was, I'm sure I wouldn't have come to love Peter as I had. Now I'm stuck in a shitty love triangle, I mentally groaned. Shit, did I have my barrier up to keep Derek out? I hadn't even been paying attention

My eyes flickered up to look at Derek. His face looked stoic as he watched me from his position slightly to my right. Peter was closer to the door, but more to my left side. I squinted at Derek for a moment, before slamming a reinforcing barrier up. A slight twitch, he had been reading my thoughts.

"You need to stop doing that," I growled.

"You act as if I can help it," Derek glowered at me.

I slammed my hands down on the desk, standing up in the process. "Don't test me, Derek." I glared at him. "I'm still pissed as hell at the both of you."

Derek let out a sigh. "Chloe, we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later. All three of us know it."

"That doesn't mean, you need to pressure me against my will more than nature already is," I hissed at him. "You know what my big problem with all this is?" I paused and saw a look of apprehension cross his face. "Peter's intentions might be a little questionable because of some things he has hidden from me, but he never once, not once, made me doubt his loyalty and devotion to me. He was celibate just for me Derek! Can you say the same?" Derek's face faltered.

Peter sauntered towards me. "Chloe," he started.

"You!" I turned and pointed my finger at him. He froze, his eyes widening slightly. "The emotions may be real that you feel towards me, but you were using me, weren't you?" My voice was rising slowly; I was letting out all the frustration centered around these two impossible men. "Say something," I snapped when Peter stayed silent at my outburst towards him.

"No, I wasn't." Peter shook his head slowly. Remorse and pain were in his eyes as looked at me. "I didn't even think that was a possibility; I was so focused on helping you get what you needed. I just wanted to be with you, and I still do." His voice was soft as if he were timid about speaking. My eyes glowed red, I looked him over slowly and could sense no deception in his aura or scent. I let out a breath and brought my hand to my head, rubbing my temple softly.

"I can't-do this," I tried to focus on my breathing. "I can't-do this with either of you right now. I'm close to just shutting down. I mean I'm being forced back into the arms of an unfaithful, deceitful male that I don't know anymore. I'm not getting any say in the matter." My voice was starting to crack.

Peter was by my side before I knew it and he held me. This was so unfair to him and to me. My hand unconsciously fingered where my scars were under my shirt. As much as I still loved Derek, I would always question how long he would stick around this time before leaving me again. My scars would be a constant reminder of that, and it hurt.

I whimpered a little and leaned against Peter, trying to hold back from crying again. God, when did I become such an emotional wreck? It was just earlier today that Derek and I were making out and he was heartfelt in his apology and sincere in his intent to win me back. But, seeing Talia, and having to talk about it all again just fueled the hurt I felt all over again.

I was taking some shaky breaths as Peter rubbed small circles on the small of my back. It was calming me, and my breathing became steady again. I made a small step out of Peter's embrace.

"I need to sleep." I glanced at Derek for a moment before looking at Peter. "I can't think through all this, in the state I'm in right now. I'll see you both in the morning." I made my way out of the office and climbed the stairs to my room.

"Chloe?" I stopped and turned to see Kira approaching me.

"Hey Kira, sorry I didn't catch up, I just have a lot going on lately." I gave her an apologetic smile. I missed the little kitsune. I had met her before I met Scott, she and I had crossed paths when I was dealing with some problematic betas I had at the time.

"That's why I was looking for you." Kira offered a comforting smile. "I think chocolate ice cream and some Fast and Furious binge-watching is in order."

A grin broke out on my face. "See, things like this, remind me of why you're my favorite kitsune." I hugged her and began to walk with her up the stairs to continue towards my room.

Kira playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm the only kitsune you know."

I opened my mouth to refute then rethought my reply, "True, but you'll always be my favorite." I grinned at her as we walked into my room.

"I'd like to take a shower before we binge, that okay?"

"Sure thing, I'll go get the ice cream and movies!" Kira bounced out of my room as I entered my bathroom and locked the door behind me.

When I stepped into the shower, I let out a heavy sigh. I wished I could just let my troubles and issues be rinsed from my skin and watch them swirl down the drain. I thought back to when Peter first arrived, and I remembered Scott looking at Peter and me with his red eyes. I didn't think much of it, but Deaton and Scott saw something that caused alarm. I pondered over what it was as I finished my shower.

As I walked out of the bathroom and towards my closet, I saw Kira skipping back in with two tubs of chocolate ice cream and four movies bundled in her arms. I smiled at her excitement as I put on some sleepwear. Kira made herself comfortable on my bed, and I took the first movie from her and placed it in the Blu-ray player. I joined her on the bed and grabbed my tub of ice cream, absently taking small bites.

"So, tell me what's happened? What's on your mind?" Kira whispered, her eyes never straying from the television screen.

I glanced at her before reciting the events of the past several days. Kira was someone I had bonded with quickly. She and I had a special connection that I now know to be due to my other abilities, whatever those are. As I finished my retelling, Kira held her spoon of ice cream in her mouth for a moment.

"You said Adrian's eyes were orange and glowed silver?" Kira asked.

I nodded. "Why?"

"That's odd for a warlock. Usually, warlocks have grey eyes that glow orange, like Zephyr's." She said thoughtfully. I had to agree, that was odd.

"Maybe it's due to him being a rogue warlock? The colors invert because of their choice of life?" I reasoned.

"Maybe," Kira mumbled to herself.

"Just something else to add to my figure out list," I said slightly annoyed.

"What else do you have to figure out?"

"What I am, how to deal with Peter and Derek, the deal with Adrian's eyes, what Adrian wants, who the wolf was at my parent's tree, and what Scott saw when he looked at Peter and me's aura's," I listed off, leaning back against my pillows.

"Sounds, like you have a pretty full plate."

I scoffed lightly. "I'm fairly certain there are more things on that list, to be honest, or there will be as time goes on with this whole situation."

Kira nodded in silent agreement. "Well, I'll stick around as long as I can to help. Aren't Stiles and Lydia heading out tomorrow morning?"

"Yea, Stiles has to get back to his precious FBI, and Lydia wants to stay with him. I'm not too worried because Lydia can always contact us via phone or the pack link if something dire happens." I tilted my head as I ate another spoonful of ice cream. "I need to see if Stiles would be willing to find information on someone for me once he returns, if possible."

"Who?"

"Sebastian Karuch."

"Who is he?"

I looked over at Kira. "I have no idea, but Talia thinks that is who was with me, at my parent's tree, when I woke up from the attack finally."

"By the way, I may need your help finding a mutual friend." Kira gave me a knowing look.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I received a message from the Guardian that our friend is needed, it is a matter of dire urgency."

"How is that old coon?"

"Chatty as ever, did you figure out the transfer spell you needed from the library?"

"I did, but it won't work in light of everything that's happened. I'm starting to see why our mutual friend said what they did to me when they caught up with me that one night."

Kira and I settled into a comfortable silence and continued to watch our movies and to eat our ice cream until we fell asleep. That night my dreams felt as if they were trying to warn me of the future. I saw myself in Europe with Jackson and Ethan, traveling to ancient temples in search of answers to questions I did not have yet. I saw flashes of Malia getting taken and myself and two others being forced to make a choice that was not simple, Malia or the safety of the world.

 _"You girls have a choice to make; you can either save the girl or save the world." An old voice spoke, solemnly._


	11. Chapter 11: Third POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 11

(Third POV)

The next morning, the house was abuzz with preparations for Leo's pack departure, as well as Stiles and Lydia's. Chloe and her pack gathered in the foyer with those that were leaving. Derek and Peter were off to the side watching Chloe closely.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay while you were with us at least, Leo." Chloe smiled at the sandy-haired alpha.

"Of course, I did. There were bumps," Leo glanced over at Derek. "But overall it was a wonderful time, as always." Leo kissed Chloe's hand gingerly. "And it was a pleasure to see you again Kira before we had to leave."

Kira smiled at Leo and waved goodbye to him as he walked out the front door to join his pack in their vehicles.

"Ah, I'm almost sad to leave. It was just starting to get interesting around here," Stiles teased wrapping his arm around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe laughed at Stiles and Gibb slapped his head. "Ow, you hurt me, woman."

"You just try not to cause too much havoc over at the FBI," Chloe poked Stiles' cheek. "And if you can, find out what you can about someone for me." Chloe handed a folded piece of paper to Stiles. Stiles took the article and quickly glanced at the name written down. He furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment.

"Sure thing, I'll get back to you as soon as I find out what I can," Stiles nodded and wrapped his arm around Lydia who walked up and stood next to him.

"I'll be sure to get in contact with you if anything comes up regardless," Lydia said reassuringly. Chloe nodded at her in gratitude.

"You guys be careful on the road back okay?" Scott said, moving to hug Stiles and Lydia briefly. "Let us know when you make it back safe and sound."

"Sure thing, man," Stiles said as he took Lydia's hand and they walked out the door and into their car. They honked the car horn once as they pulled away. Everyone waved until the car was out of sight.

There was a moment of silence before Chloe spoke. "Dexter, get those three omegas and meet me downstairs to the holding bay. Time to figure out what they all know and see if we can get a step ahead of Adrian."

"Yes, ma'am." Dexter immediately stepped away to complete his task.

"Zephyr, Deaton, I need you two to look for prophecies involving three girls and tell me anything you can find." Zephyr and Deaton nodded and walked away towards the office.

"Kira, Scott, with me. Malia, Derek, and Peter join Zander on patrol."

Malia and Peter made their way outside, but Derek stayed put and observed Chloe. Chloe stared at Derek until Derek finally left to follow Peter and Malia.

"Man, the tension between you three is thick," Kira stated the obvious.

"Thanks, for pointing out the obvious kit." Chloe deadpanned. Kira just gave Chloe a cheeky grin.

"Come on, let's go down to the holding bay. We need to figure out what we can about Adrian and if what those omegas were running from is tied to Adrian's plans." Chloe led the way through the house and down to the basement.

The basement wasn't the classic, terrifying dungeon sort of space. Instead, it was clean with bright white walls and a generated energy field that acted as a doorway. Each "prisoner" got fitted with a special collar that prevented them from leaving the small space they were kept in, while all those without the collar could move freely through the energy door.

"I keep forgetting you aren't barbaric and old fashioned with your captives." Kira laughed. "You're all high-tech now."

Chloe couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She was proud to say she kept her morals high. Making sure each captive that was under her care was fed and clothed appropriately. The only thing she did was forbade them from shifting, whether into their hybrid form or their actual wolf form. There was also no moonlight, so they would are deprived of turning on full moons.

Chloe was smart though when her captives finally cooperated; she weaned them back into being able to shift and handle the power of the full moon. Releasing the prisoners after that kind of deprivation held her responsible for their feral actions, and Chloe would not have innocent blood spilled because of her incompetence.

"Stefan, Alek," Chloe paused and looked at the third omega. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Jacob," the third omega grumbled. Chloe raised an eyebrow at Jacob's tone, to which Jacob straightened up immediately once he realized how he sounded in his response. "Sorry."

"I need to know what you three can tell me about why you came back." Chloe took a seat next to them on a bench against the back wall.

The three wolves looked at each other momentarily. Stefan spoke up after the exchange. "When we first left here, we were heading to the west coast. We had heard rumor of a sanctuary for supernatural rogue's."

"Sanctuarium," Chloe replied. "I'm familiar with it."

"Yes, well after we had been there for two years, we noticed people started disappearing," Alek spoke.

"Disappearing?" Kira squinted.

Jacob nodded. "Yes, for a couple of months we didn't think much of it until we noticed a pattern. It was the rare ones of each supernatural species that were vanishing."

"We were worried we would get targeted, gender wasn't a discriminating factor, but the fact that we are evolved omegas could prove hazardous for our well-being." Stefan continued.

"Our fears proved correct, Jacob had been taken one night. Stefan and I tracked Jacob down to the last spot we could smell him. We couldn't find anything though. For three weeks, Jacob had disappeared. We couldn't find a trace of him anywhere." Alek sounded frustrated as he remembered that time.

"We just so happened to be camping a common spot that most of the vanishings had been occurring when someone got taken. We don't know if it was just sloppiness on their part or what, but we managed to follow. That thing was bloody fast too." Stefan scrunched his face in annoyance.

"We ended up at a compound. It seemed a little too good to be true, but somehow, we found Jacob. He was strapped to a table and unconscious. We managed to grab him and get out of the compound without being detected." Alek sounded bewildered.

"I don't remember them getting me; I don't even remember being in that compound. But, something was not happy I was gone. Something was sent to get me; we still don't know what it was, all we know is that it was huge and dangerous." Jacob shuddered.

Chloe listened intently taking in the information that the three told her. She turned to look at one of her captives and saw him staring at her.

"Do you know what it was that was chasing them?" Chloe asked the male.

The man in the room by the bench just stayed quiet. He was in white scrubs, which contrasted starkly with his dark brown skin. His eyes were dark and angry, his black hair short and wild around his face.

Scott took a step towards the male, who didn't flinch or break eye contact with Chloe. "What was chasing them?"

"One of the wardens." A soft voice spoke, from another cell. It was another one of the wolves that ambushed her, a female wolf. "They weren't done with him, so the warden is responsible for getting him back. No matter how long it takes or the cost."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "These wardens, are they Adrian's?"

"He is just a pawn." The man that was staring at Chloe spoke up. "Like you."

"Like me?" Chloe questioned. She studied the wolf's face carefully while he spoke, looking for any tells or signs.

"You aren't the one we are looking for; you are connected to her though." The man smiled tauntingly at her.

"Connected to who?" Kira glared. The man stayed silent. Scott flared his red eyes and roared at the male to answer the question. The man just remained quiet, utterly unaffected by the alpha roar Scott let out.

"Dexter, you can take these three back up. I'm done with my questions for now." Chloe spoke lowly. She closed her eyes to think about what she had learned.

"It seems, you and I will need to make a road trip, Kira," Chloe said, after a moment of silence. "Come, let's go upstairs. I have some questions for Deaton and Zephyr now." Kira and Scott silently followed Chloe as she walked out of the holding bay.

They remained silent, lost in their thoughts, as they made their way upstairs and towards the office. Chloe paused in the middle of the hallway and turned to look at Scott.

"Scott," Chloe hesitated.

Scott tilted his head at Chloe's pause. "What's up?"

"What did you see, that day when Peter arrived, and Deaton told you to use your eyes?" Chloe finally asked.

Scott stiffened slightly and took in a sharp breath. "I'm," he started. "I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Try," Chloe said slowly.

"While you were, recuperating from the attack, Deaton taught me a little about mates and what it meant. In your case with Derek, it was both your souls recognizing each other. When I looked at you while Derek held you, your aura and Derek's were fused, almost like an embrace." Scott trailed off. "Deaton asked me to use my eyes when Peter was holding you, and I saw something similar, it was like your soul and Peter's soul partially recognized each other. It was bizarre; your aura was half-fused with Peter's."

"How is that even possible?" Kira interjected. "Derek is her soulmate. Peter can't be half a soulmate, can he?"

Chloe stared at Scott for a moment before her eyes flickered to a movement behind Scott. "Let's discuss this later. Thank you for explaining that to me Scott," Chloe took in a small breath. "It helps me figure out where I need to look next for answers."

Scott nodded absentmindedly. "Sure."

Kira opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly when Chloe gave her a stern look. It was then Kira noticed Peter and Derek, walking towards them. "Oh," Kira whispered.

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to continue making her way to the office. When she walked in, she saw Zephyr and Deaton huddled over a few open books on her desk. "Have you found anything?"

Neither of men glanced up as their eyes continued to scan the pages in front of them. "No, unfortunately," Deaton answered.

"We may just want to go to Sanctuarium, and then head back to Jack." Kira offered. "He would be the best resource for answers to this whole vision."

Chloe sighed and saw Derek and Peter enter the office in her peripheral vision. "Something about this isn't sitting well with me, Kira."

"I hear you, but this isn't an ancient type of vision. Otherwise, Deaton and Zephyr would have found something." Kira reasoned. Kira looked at Chloe carefully. Chloe stood rigidly staring at the old books and papers splayed across her desk. "I'll get us ready for the trip."

"Where are we going?" Derek asked.

"You," Kira pointed at Derek then turned and pointed at Peter. "And you, are both staying here. Chloe and I are going to see an old friend."

Chloe watched as Peter crossed his arms and saw something on his inner wrist. She squinted and then took a step towards him. Peter froze when Chloe took his wrist and turned it to examine the inner side.

"When did you get this?" Chloe asked, gazing at the black marks on Peter's wrist. It was a circle with two crescents on either side of the complete ring.

Peter looked at Chloe confused. "I woke up with it this morning. I guess it showed up sometime last night while I was sleeping. Why?"

Kira stepped closer to look at Peter's wrist, and her eyes widened. She quickly looked up at Chloe's face frozen in concentration. "Chloe isn't that-" Kira stopped when Chloe nodded. "Wasn't last night-" Chloe nodded again. "You don't think-"

"I don't know what to think." Chloe cut Kira off.

"Chloe, what's going on? What's the big deal about the moon goddess marking?" Peter asked, concern lacing his voice.

"It's not just a moon goddess marking," Kira said gently. "Chloe, this could explain what that wolf meant. It could even explain what Scott saw."

Chloe's jaw clenched, and she released Peter's wrist. "We leave at dusk, Kira." Chloe abruptly walked out of the office.

"Kira," Scott said, uncertainty was etched across his face.

"Chloe is going to be okay. I promise." Kira smiled encouragingly at Scott. "She's jumping to conclusions and is reacting badly. I have a feeling everything will be fine once we make it back to Sanctuarium and see Jesse."

Scott visibly relaxed. Derek frowned. "Who the hell is Jesse, and why do you two need to go see him?"

Kira smiled softly at Derek. "Jesse is a female. She and Chloe have a special bond, and she may very well be the only one to get Chloe to see reason and get through all this in one piece since she's keeping you at arm's length." Kira trailed off as she made her way out of the office to help pack for the road trip.

The men watched Kira leave to follow Chloe upstairs. Peter turned and looked at the other men. "Where is Sanctuarium?"

"Home," Scott said simply. "Sanctuarium is at home, in Beacon Hills."


	12. Chapter 12: Third POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 12

(Third POV)

 _Central News Channel – 5 p.m. Broadcast_

 _"I'm here today at the little-known town of Beacon Hills. Where lately, mysterious disappearances have residents alarmed and tourists and passerby's avoiding the town like the plague." The news reporter began. "This is Sandra, the owner of Beacon Bakery."_

 _"I think it began about five days ago when I started to notice." An older woman's voice commented. "I started to notice a bunch of my regulars not showing up at the bakery. Then my son began telling me about some of the kids that have disappeared from school." Sandra looked concerned._

 _"Once some began to investigate the disappearances, it leads them here," the scene cut to a shot of an older brick building with a lit-up sign that said "Sanctuarium." "Sanctuarium is an old building that many have thought abandoned for several decades. As it turns out weekly deliveries are made here, and at night time, men and women can be seen walking toward the facility and suddenly vanish into thin air. Later tonight, we are hoping to catch some of this as it happens, for you, our audience."_

Two weeks. Two long weeks of him worrying about Chloe. They hadn't heard anything from them in that long. Chloe and Kira have been gone for four weeks and had been doing check-ins every three days. Something was wrong, Derek could feel it. His connection to Chloe was weak through their bond because of the distance and lack of her and Derek being close anymore. When she was at least in the same house, he could work on the bond so that it would be stronger. Winter has a brick wall up and has not relented on letting Derek's wolf see her. On both fronts, his mate was keeping him out.

Derek sighed in frustration. He had thought he was making progress in showing how serious and committed he was to Chloe now, but she still doubts his loyalty. Derek furrowed his brow in concentration when he smelled it. His favorite scent in the world, ocean, and lilies.

"Chloe?" Derek breathed as he shot up from the desk chair and raced out to the foyer. Derek followed the scent out the front door and saw a man carrying Chloe out the back of an SUV and growled at him.

Kira climbed out the front of the passenger side of the black SUV. "Derek, easy."

"What happened?" Derek snapped at her. He went to Chloe quickly and went to take her from the man's arms when the man growled. Derek narrowed his gaze and bared his fangs. "Give me. My mate." He ordered.

"Your mate?" the man said slowly.

"Jesse," Kira said softly. Derek whipped his head to look at her.

"You said Jesse was a female, Kira!" Kira flinched.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Not what it looks like?" Derek paused before giving Kira a death glare. "I haven't heard from Chloe in two weeks. I was dead set against not going with her. You told me it would be fine cause she was seeing a female friend that would help. Now, I find out something happened to her which explains why I haven't been able to sense her even minutely." He gestures to Chloe's unconscious form in Jesse's arms. "Then to top it off, I find out you lied to me. I trusted you, Kira!" Derek took Chloe quickly from Jesse's arms, but gently so as not to hurt her then turned to go back into the house and head toward Chloe's room, where he had been staying while she was gone. It had been the only way for him to stay sane.

As Derek made his way up to Chloe's room, he saw Dexter and asked him to send Deaton up to Chloe's room as soon as he found him. Dexter took one glance at Chloe in Derek's arms and was off to get Deaton. Derek sensed Kira and Jesse following quickly on his heels as he continued his way up to the second floor.

Once Derek laid Chloe down, Jesse had moved to the other side of Chloe's bed and grabbed her hand. Derek growled at him.

"Don't touch her," Derek demanded. Jesse just watched Chloe, and Derek narrowed his gaze when he saw Jesse's eyes glow green. The same green that Chloe's glowed once Adrian had broken his mother's seal.

Derek growled at Jesse in warning again as he noticed Peter and Deaton enter the room.

"You all need to leave," Jesse stated turning to glance at everyone with his eyes glowing green still, momentarily pausing at the newest occupants of the room.

"Excuse me?" Derek exclaimed.

Kira took a step forward. Derek just glared at her causing her to freeze.

"She's about to transcend. Her catatonia is almost over for this part." Jesse's eyes landed on Derek's, who took in the seriousness of Jesse's face. His features were similar to Derek's, but they didn't look alike.

"Catatonia? Exactly how long has she been like this?" Peter demanded, taking another step into the room.

"Three days almost," Kira said, her eyes focused on Chloe. Her voice became distant, and the yellow glow of her kitsune began to shine around her visibly.

"Get out," Jesse growled. "Now." His eyes narrowed on Kira and glanced back at Chloe who started to show a similar electric glow.

A whimper escaped from Chloe's lips as she moved slightly, showing the first signs of movement since she had come back home. Derek went to hold her other hand but froze when he heard Chloe's voice.

"Jesse," Chloe cried. Her eyes cracked open a little and locked onto Jesse who was at her side.

Jesse brushed his hand against her cheek. "I'm here, sweetheart. It'll be over soon. I promise." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Heartbreak rippled through Derek as he listened to the exchange. Derek stood frozen as Kira made her way to the bed and laid on her back next to Chloe, and gently took Chloe's hand.

"Ready, Chloe?" Kira whispered, her eyes flashing electric yellow.

"Last chance, leave. You may not want to see this part." Jesse warned us all. No one moved.

Chloe suddenly cried as she arched her back up in pain and screamed, lightning the same color as Kira's kitsune sparked from her body. Jesse cursed and reached over and made two slits, one in each girl's wrists as they lay on the bed. He then quickly cut his hand and let the blood drip into the open wounds on Chloe and Kira's wrists.

"Come to her, little fox. Fast as her lightning streaks. Your spirits in flux. Bond your wild beasts." Jesse chanted. The arcs of lightning coming from Chloe's body connected to Kira's body and both women's eyes flared open and flashed an electric yellow.

Derek's eyes involuntarily flashed blue, and he watched as the kitsune that inhabited Kira slowly wrapped itself around Chloe and Jesse as well. Within the kitsune's form, Derek could make out a wolf that stood between Chloe and Jesse, which caused him to become confused when he noticed it staring at him intently. What was going on?

When the lightning settled down, Kira sat up slowly with Chloe. Chloe's eyes flashed green momentarily. Kira turned and looked at Chloe, who raised her hand in front of her face and studied it when it became engulfed in fire. Derek's eyes widened in shock.

"That's so much better." Chloe finally said, letting out a sigh as the flame engulfing her hand dispersed. Chloe leaned her forehead up against Kira's. "Thank you, Kira."

Kira smiled at Chloe and then glanced over at Jesse. "Jesse was the one that made sure it went smoothly."

Chloe nodded and took Jesse's hand and smiled at him. "My hero." Peter and Derek growled. Derek didn't like this one bit. Chloe looked at Peter and gave him what looked like a sad smile before turning to look at Derek, her eyes flashing purple at him as she narrowed her gaze.

"You can stop now. Jesse is no threat to you." Chloe ordered.

"No threat," Derek said, menacingly. He stared hard at Chloe and Jesse's hands holding one another.

"Oh, come off it Derek." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You were with plenty of women. And you can be with more for all I care. You have no right to be like this."

"You are my mine." Derek ground out while holding her gaze.

"Possessive much," Chloe said annoyed. "Jesse isn't even a dude."

"Chloe, are you blind? That is a male." Peter snapped. Chloe closed her eyes in annoyance. When she lifted her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose she paused and looked at the inner side of her wrist.

"Jesse," Chloe whispered. Her eyes transfixed to her inner wrist. Jesse gently took her wrist and stiffened at whatever caught Chloe's attention. Jesse quickly looked down to his wrist and started muttering.

"One problem solved, and another appears. Never fails does it girls?" a voice cut in. Everyone turned and saw an apparition of Adrian grinning victoriously at the trio on the bed.

"Do you even realize what you have done?" Jesse snapped his eyes flashing a bright green along with Chloe's when they noticed him.

Adrian chuckled darkly. "Yes, I do. Everything is going according to plan."

"How did you even find out about this? I'm the only one left who knew." Jesse growled. He slowly stood while Chloe and Kira were getting off the bed to stand beside him.

"I have my ways." He taunted cryptically. "It wasn't too hard to figure out what needed to be done to get you both out of the way."

Jesse suddenly grunted in pain as he started to shift. His doubled over, and everyone watched as his dark hair grew longer and changed to a chestnut color. His muscle mass decreased, and limbs became slimmer. When Jesse's knees crashed to the ground, an angry female voice replaced the masculine one from only a few moments before.

"You are going to regret meddling in things you do not comprehend you bastard," Jesse commented snidely.

"You and she do make quite the pair though. Red and black always went well together. You would almost think you were sisters." Adrian laughed as he vanished from sight.

Chloe bent down and helped Jesse stand. "We can't look at them, or things will get much worse. More so, for me than you." Jesse whispered as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Jesse looks like a girl now," Peter said incredulously.

"She had to, for her protection and mine apparently," Chloe said solemnly not looking away from Jesse's downcast face. "Kira get them out. NOW." Chloe pressed.

Kira moved and ushered everyone out of the bedroom. Peter and Derek refused, and it took one cold sentence to get them both to listen.

"Get out before you accidentally look us in the eyes and kill us all," Jesse said darkly.

When the three women were alone, there was a solemn silence between them as they sat together on one side of the bed.

"We have to leave until it is safe again," Jesse said finally.

"When would we be safe again?" Kira asked meekly.

"Once Adrian is taken care of, you two will be safe again," Jesse said softly. She knew the question that would follow and sighed internally.

"And what about you and your safety?" Chloe asked softly.

"You know it would never be safe for me. Not until my whole dilemma gets settled. Although, from Adrian's appearance I suspect that our two worlds and issues are suddenly more intertwined than I originally believed." Jesse mused.

"You both can't stay here. If you lock eyes with your mates, …you'll become completely vulnerable until you give in and seal the bond." Kira added.

Chloe snorted. "Not happening. I may know who my choice is now and why it was so messed up, but no way in hell am I sealing the bond with him. I'd rather die."

Jesse rolled her eyes. "You will not be able to because of how important you and Derek are together."

Chloe huffed. "Why can't I have Peter and you have Derek?"

Jesse couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. "You sound like such a baby, Chloe. The only reason you and Peter were brought together in the first place was me and the connection I have to your wolf. Well, our wolf? I'm still trying to understand how that is working." Jesse let out another sigh.

"I know, I knew as soon as I saw your mark on Peter's inner wrist." Chloe looked out the window. "We need to leave. Now. The risk of your real mark appearing on Peter and mine on Derek's will be a disaster. Whatever Adrian did made the bond have a life of its own for us."

"I feel like, that was Adrian's plan. To get us away from here, home. Out of the way for something. I think he has something planned for here." Kira said thoughtfully.

"Well, we will need to figure it out and take precautions elsewhere," Jesse said. Chloe nodded and let her eyes glow momentarily. She bit her lip as she reached out to Scott. A tear escaped her eye as Jesse, Kira and she all jumped out the window and escaped into the night.

Inside the living room, Scott stood to attention.

 ** _Scott, I'm so sorry, please_** **** ** _tell my pack I hope they can forgive me one day for doing this to them._** Scott's eyes widened as Chloe's voice echoed through the link.

"Scott, what is-" Peter started to say but stopped.

Everyone looked as Derek turned and ran upstairs. "CHLOE!" he roared.

"She's gone. She's left the pack." Scott whispered. "She broke the pack link." Scott was in shock and disbelief filled his eyes as he trailed his gaze towards the stairs where Derek disappeared.

"I can't feel her anymore, it's like our bond is completely gone," Peter whispered as he too gazed up towards the stares.

Scott glanced at Peter. "If your bond is gone, I wonder what happened to the bond between Derek and Chloe."

"Nothing pleasant from the sounds of it."

They listened as the upstairs was destroyed by Derek who was howling in agony upstairs at the sudden abandonment from his mate.

"She apologized," Scott said after another moment. "I think she's doing this to protect us. Particularly you and Derek."

"What makes you say that?"

"When Jesse shifted to her real self as a girl, I felt a shift. I can't explain it. The bond between Jesse and Chloe and Kira was something I've never sensed before."

"Well, no offense, you haven't been around long enough to have sensed much." Peter jabbed lightly. Scott gave him a piercing look, which just caused Peter to smile softly. "I know what you mean though. I can't explain it but when Jesse changed my whole being suddenly became attuned to her. I wasn't drawn to Chloe as strongly as I was before, it shifted somehow to Jesse."

"Something is up then. No way Chloe would do this for no reason. Abandoning your pack isn't something that Chloe looked highly on, there has to be a good reason for her to have done something that she looks down on."

Peter nodded and then started to make his way up the stairs to try and console his nephew. This was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13: Third POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 13

(Third POV)

 _"Leave your message after the tone._ Beep.

 _Scott, hey it's Stiles, don't know why you aren't answering your phone but I finally got around to that thing Chloe asked me to do, and I need to talk to her. Do you know where she is? She isn't answering her phone either, go figure. Call me. Thanks."_

"Stilinski, my office." Stiles' head snapped up from his computer to see his boss looking at him over the top of his monitor with a stern look. Well, this can't be good.

"Everything alright boss?" Stiles said standing slowly. His boss didn't answer just turned and began walking towards his office. Stiles gulped and glanced around before sprinting after the department head.

"Close the door, Stiles." His boss said while he watched out a window in his office. Stiles closed the door and turned, bracing himself for the lecture that was sure to come.

"You are being transferred to a special division, effective immediately."

"Pardon, sir? What division? Why?" Stiles let the questions fly out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Hello, Mr. Stilinski. I've was told you've been looking for me." A baritone voice echoed from the speakerphone on the desk.

Stiles stared at the phone. He wasn't sure who was talking to him. He thought over his recent searches at work.

"My name is Director Karuch of the Supernatural Research and Development department." The voice filled in for Stiles. Stiles visibly gulped.

"What on earth possessed you to conduct an unorthodox search for a director, that technically doesn't exist, of a department, that technically doesn't exist?" Stiles boss snapped.

 _Oh, the irony of this situation._ Stiles thought to himself. "It's…complicated, sir."

"Well, uncomplicate it, Stiles. You're in deep shit. The amount of clean up from your search in the department network," his boss trailed off a look of utter frustration crossing his face.

"Jack, I think I can handle it from here. Mr. Stilinski, there is a car waiting for you downstairs outside the building." There was a click, and the phone call ended. Stiles looked at his boss.

"I hope you live through your repercussions. Every time I lose an agent to him, they are never heard from again once they step inside that vehicle." The solemn look Stiles' boss face reinforced the validity of that statement.

Stiles took a breath and made his way downstairs after stopping by his cubicle to grab his phone. It had been two months ago that he found out that Chloe disappeared and completely abandoned everyone. Now, his job is on the line because of a search he conducted for Chloe, on one Sebastian Karuch.

There wasn't much to the man. Single, no family, wealthy though, and apparently the director of a secret division in the FBI. How on earth did he miss that?

Stiles sat in the back of the vehicle blindfolded thinking over what little information he had, along with the possibilities of him making it home alive to Lydia. When the car stopped, his escort took led him to their next destination on foot.

"You should relax, Stiles." Karuch's voice cut through the silence as Stiles stopped and the blindfold removed. "The scent of your nervousness is unsettling my men."

Stiles was rendered speechless. "Scent?" he finally uttered.

The older man chuckled. "Surely, it's not that hard to believe werewolves are in the FBI."

"I, um, no?" Stiles blinked. The man sitting before him was nothing like what he had imagined in his head on the way here. The man had skin darkened from long exposures to the sun. His black hair was lightly peppered with silver strands. Dark eyes that were gentle yet stern stared and observed Stiles. Karuch was dressed in a tailored dark grey suit, polished black shoes on his feet.

"Not quite what you were expecting?" Karuch surmised. Stiles nodded. "I get that a lot actually. Did Jack give you the whole scare tactic of previous employs never being heard from again to you before you departed?"

"Yea." Karuch grinned showing his pearly whites. "Wait, scare tactic?"

"Yes, Jack is one of us." Karuch motioned to himself and his men.

 _Holy shit, my boss is a werewolf too. How did I not see that coming?_ Stiles chastised himself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it too much, we're much older than the wolves you are acquainted with, the Hales if I remember correctly." Karuch offered.

"No offense, sir but, what am I doing here?"

"You conducted an unauthorized search on myself, which piqued my curiosity," Karuch explained. His dark eyes watched Stiles intensely as if gauging on what to reveal next. "Why did you still research me for her, after you discovered she abandoned you?"

Stiles' eyes widened. "You, you know about Chloe?"

Karuch remained silent, awaiting an answer.

"Chloe had a reason for leaving. She had to have, she wouldn't just up and leave like that without reason and a damn good one. I wanted to have answers for her, for when she came back, or when we found her." Stiles said seriously.

Karuch nodded and stood. "Come with me."

Stiles stood and followed Karuch. "Sir, were you aware of the whole Derek Hale ordeal?"

"Hm, oh yes."

"Why didn't you step in then?"

"Stiles, there are many other supernatural dilemmas of much higher priority that needed taking care of at the time. If we ever felt that things had the potential to escalate outside of the current protecting pack's capability, then reinforcements would have been deployed." Karuch continued to walk steadily down a hall as Stiles followed him.

They walked through a set of double doors, and Stiles' mouth dropped at the sight of pictures, maps, computers, people, and more within the large room. At a quick glance, Stiles recognized pictures of Chloe and Kira dotting the walls and boards. Were they looking for her as well, or did they know where she was already?

"Two weeks ago, we lost track of Chloe, and the two other women with her, Kira and Jesse," Karuch informed Stiles. "Something happened to one of them, of that we are certain."

"Why is that?"

Karuch lifted a remote off the center table of the room they had entered and pointed it at the giant wall screen. An image appeared on the screen of Chloe, dressed in a simple country woman's clothing her eyes glowing green as she knelt in before a child and her hand glowing above a scrape on the child's knee.

"She's openly using her abilities. The supernatural world is separate from the normal world. We keep things from the humans as best as possible and cover up the actual cause of particular situations with stereotypical cover stories."

Stiles watched Karuch and stayed silent.

"From what we gather, she no longer has her wolf capabilities. She doesn't remember anything from before two weeks ago. She knows she has abilities but doesn't quite understand them. A man took her in from what we gathered, and that's why she's where she is currently."

"What is the point in telling me all this?" Stiles spoke up.

"We need to contain her. You and your pack had been looking for her, and we are aware that she is the supposed mate of one Derek Hale. We are hoping that he will spark some break in whatever happened to her and cause her to remember what happened to her.

Stiles remained silent as he thought it over. Derek was becoming wild, angry, and wasn't sleeping trying to find Chloe. Scott and Lydia are both worried about him. Peter is the only one who can somewhat get through to Derek when Derek gets into one of his rampages. However, that ability is slowly disappearing. It has been taking longer and longer. Derek's control was slipping.

Stiles looked at his phone for a moment before dialing a number.

"Scott, I know where Chloe is, get Derek ready. She's in some trouble, and he may be the only one to save her. Get here as fast as you can." Stiles glanced at Karuch who was staring at a photo in his hand that an associate handed him.

"I'll send a car and have them flown here. Tell them to be ready within the next hour." Karuch ordered without glancing up.

"You get that Scott?" Stiles asked. "I'll tell you everything when you guys get here. Be ready in an hour." Stiles took a deep breath.

"Lydia should be here within the next 15 minutes as well," Karuch informed him.

Stiles nodded and stared at the screens before him. He had a bad feeling about this, something terrible was going to happen or already has happened, and it was just going to worse.

Within the next 24 hours, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Peter, and Deaton were in a room silently waiting for Karuch to come to brief them. Derek was phasing every few minutes, his control continually slipping.

"We need to get him to her, soon. I don't know why this is happening but getting them at least close to each other again should help his condition." Deaton said.

"That's not going to help him, in fact, it may cause him to go completely wild," Karuch said as he stepped into the small conference room. "His condition is the result of something happening to Chloe that may not be reversible." Karuch placed a folder down on the table and Stiles immediately grabbed for it to look through it.

"Is that a wolf?" Stiles asked. Derek sat up and snatched one of the photos from Stiles' hand.

"That's Winter," Karuch answered. "Chloe's wolf, who just so happens to be Jesse's familiar."

"How is Winter separate from Chloe like that?" Stiles said, slightly panicked. He glanced at Derek, who was just staring hard at the photo.

"We don't know. But Chloe isn't going by the name Chloe, the town calls her Elaine, and that wolf is Tess. Just yesterday, Elaine married this man." Karuch placed another photo on the table. Stiles stood up from his seat and looked at the picture.

"Impossible," Stiles muttered.

"He looks just like, Derek." Malia gasped.

"He even has the same DNA makeup. He's a duplicate of some kind." Karuch shared.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Derek snapped. "That's not me."

"Something feels off about this whole thing," Deaton chimed in.

"I agree. Why, would they make a duplicate of Derek though? What point would that serve?" Scott asked.

"Do you see her wrist?" Karuch gestured to another photo on the table.

Everyone nodded. "That is her nagual's bond mark. It only happens once she locks eyes with her mate."

"Okay," Stiles said bewildered, apparently not making the connection.

"Wait, Jesse," Scott said trying to remember. "Jesse told Derek and Peter to get out before they got us all killed."

"They would have been completely vulnerable to whatever Adrian had planned. When eyes are locked, the bond presses for completion of the bonding." Karuch stated. "If she mates, with the duplicate there is no telling what will happen."

"But that isn't me!" Derek roared.

"She doesn't know that," Karuch replied calmly. "That's why even though there's a high risk to you, we need to get you to her and hope for the best."

"She's mine, and I'm going to get her back, no matter what the cost," Derek growled.


	14. Chapter 14: Third POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 14

(Third POV)

 _Chloe opened her eyes slightly at the feel of arms tightening around her waist and a nose nuzzling itself into her neck. She let a small smile cross her features, and she slowly turned in the embrace to look at the person holding her. Raising her hand, Chloe gently traced the face of this wolf, this man, that she discovered to be her mate only 6 months ago. As much as she wanted to resist the bond, she fell for Derek in the end still. She felt the bond between them grow stronger every day they were near each other. Her body had become attuned to his own._

 _Chloe leaned close and gently brushed her lips across Derek's, her eyes closing and relishing in the small contact. She let out a slight noise of surprise when suddenly she found herself on her back with Derek hovering over and kissing her deeply. Chloe lightly bit Derek's bottom lip and smiled when a rumble came from him. She slid her hands up his bare chest and tangled her fingers in his hair when Derek trailed his hand down to her hip and hooked her leg around his waist._

 _When Derek pulled away slightly to breathe, Chloe watched him, her eyes briefly flashing that deep purple at him. When his eyes flared that purple color back at her, Chloe touched his face gently and stared up at him._

 _"I love you." She whispered. Derek paused above her before quickly crushing his lips to hers._

 _"I love you, too, snowflake." He whispered back._

Derek slowly opened his eyes. His dreams had taken him back to the first time Chloe told him she loved him. He growled to himself. He had to get her back.

He climbed into the cab that had been sent to meet him after getting off the plane. He was in a daze as the taxi drove. He watched the scenery pass him, buildings, cars, people, then it was open fields. _Wait, open fields?_

"The hotel is in the city, why are we outside the city?" Derek asked the driver.

The driver stayed silent for a moment, glancing at Derek in the rearview mirror. "I was told to bring you here, instead." The car pulled to a stop in the middle of the road.

"Where is here exactly?" Derek growled.

The driver nodded out the window towards the field. Derek turned to look and immediately shifted and started growling as he jerked the door open and slammed it shut, making his way to the figure he saw standing there waiting for him.

"Where is she?" Derek demanded.

"She was taken."

Derek roared in the individual's face.

"Derek, I had to sedate her. You looked at her after the binding spell was done. She was going feral because you weren't close. She wasn't in control. Winter was even worse."

"Then why didn't you bring her back to me, Jesse," Derek growled.

"We were going to when something happened. She was knocked out, in the sleeping spell, I put on her. She wasn't going to wake up until you kissed her, cliché I know, but it was the only way I could make sure she would stay asleep until we got her to you. Adrian found us though, I don't know how, but he was able to ambush us and take Chloe. He's done something to her. That woman, in the small village that you are going to, that isn't Chloe, that's a duplicate, just like the one that looks like you. It's a trap, Derek. Adrian is trying to get you as well. If he gets you both, there's no telling what he has planned for you. Chloe, wouldn't want you to get caught if she was in her right mind."

Derek felt his claws dig into the palm of his hand. "I need her back, Jesse. I don't know how much longer I can hold on without her." He whispered, a light hint of desperation in his voice.

Jesse placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I know, Kira's surveilling how we can get her out of where she is right now and what exactly they are doing with her since she's in the sleeping state she's in currently."

Derek jerked away from Jesse's touch. "It hurts when anyone touches me." He grunted.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Jesse," a voice called out. Derek and Jesse could make out a figure running towards them.

"It's Kira," Jesse said. The smaller girl stopped in front of the two and had a look of apprehension on her face.

"It's not good." Kira started. "It's hard to explain. They've entered her subconsciousness, and apparently, there's a nymph there that is willing the power of some Inyx's to manipulate Chloe's mind."

"An Inyx, why would they use the bird of love to," Jesse's eyes trailed over to Derek, and a look crossed her face. "Oh dear. Did they say the name of the nymph?"

"There were two I think, Tages and Vegoia. Jesse, I think he's working with them, and they are going to use her to get to you, not Derek."

"Who is Tages and Vegoia?" Derek crossed his arms and looked sternly at the two women before him.

"Tages is a seer, a guardian, not a nymph. Vegoia is the nymph." Jesse muttered to herself before answering Derek. "How familiar are you with Etruscan mythology?" Jesse asked him.

"It was mostly merged with Roman mythology when they were conquered," Derek answered.

"Right, well there is a lot that was not merged and remains vital for what is going on right now." Jesse sighed and got a faraway look in her eyes momentarily. Kira touched her arm.

"Hey, that's not going to bring them back. Just focus on the now. Focus on getting Chloe back."

"When we get Chloe back, you are going to have to lock yourselves up for about a week. With the state, she was in before I put her under and the condition you are in currently, you'll need to complete the bond, both sides." Jesse gave Derek a pointed look. "I realize you two, still aren't okay, that's why I said to take at least a week. You two have to move past this, especially Chloe."

Derek remained quiet. "I thought it was complete when…" his voice trailed off.

"Heavens, no. Chloe knows what is involved. I'll leave it to her to open up and tell you exactly how you two need to complete the bond."

"From what I can tell, she's in a room on an altar of some kind. They-" Kira stopped when Derek's cell phone started to ring.

"What?" Derek growled.

"We have Chloe here at the cottage. Adrian, he just appeared, saying he was done with Chloe, she was broken anyways. Then just disappeared laughing. She won't wake up though, Deaton says she's under a spell, we don't know what they did to her Derek, but she's with us again at least." Scott's voice quickly said.

"I'm on my way. It's a sleeping spell, Jesse put it on her. Apparently, she had been worse than I have been lately. We will be there shortly." Derek hung up and turned to head towards the village, Jesse and Kira following him close behind.

Upon they entered the cottage, they saw everyone standing around the bed that was placed in the middle of the room. Chloe looked serene and untouched. Derek walked over and gently touched her cheek.

"Chloe," he whispered. He just stared at her face for a moment before leaning in to kiss her.

Jesse took in a sharp breath and took a step forward. "Derek, wait, don't-" An energy released itself from Chloe and Jesse tensed as Derek slowly leaned up and watched as Chloe's eyes slowly opened to reveal her eyes as black pits, void of any emotion. They looked haunted and weren't reflecting light.

"Oh, no, what have they done to you?" Jesse whispered. Her eyes glowed green, and she noticed a hue emanating from Chloe's body. Everyone jolted when Chloe suddenly had Derek by the throat, digging her nails into the skin.

Chloe opened her mouth with an evil smirk. "Thank you, Hale. You were the key to solidifying my hold on her."

Derek's eyes widened in fear.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see the only way to wake her was from your kiss?" Adrian's voice taunted, as it merged with Chloe's, creating dissonance and eeriness as he spoke. "Oh, that is sweet. I hate to break it to you though wolf boy. She's mine, and I don't plan on ever letting my new toy go." Chloe flung Derek into the nearest wall. "You know, I really owe you double thanks. It took me a while to figure out what memory of yours would be the key to get her to just give up. Then I found it. That fight with the Anuk'te. All that creature had to do was conjure up your biggest weakness, the anger, and fear that you felt about a woman. Low blow to Chloe, it wasn't her. It was another woman. That Jennifer druid woman that used you. I just linked that to all the intimate interactions between you and Jennifer and voila, one Chloe Freeman at my service."

Chloe's body stood as Derek grunted and stood up to watch Chloe's inhabited body. "Chloe, I know you're in there. Please, come back to me. I've been going crazy without you, there's more to what happened with the Anuk'te than he showed you."

"Ah, ah, ah," Adrian' taunted. "She can't hear you. She's locked up in a world that I created for her so that she remembers who she really belongs to," Adrian paused, and a sinister smile crossed Chloe's face. "me."

"No, Chloe, can you hear me? You need to fight him. Snowflake, fight him and come back to me."

"Why would she come back to you?" Adrian started to laugh. Suddenly Chloe's body fell to the floor.

"Well, that's enough of that, don't you think?" a peppy female voice spoke up. There was a glimmer in the air and a beautiful woman with long blonde tresses, wearing a white cloth as if she was some century-old Greek goddess statue that came to life.

"Aleia? What?" Jesse spoke, her green eyes flaring to life. "Why are you here?"

"I called her." Jesse tensed and slowly turned to see Sebastian Karuch standing in the doorway. Her fists clenched as she moved and threw a hard right hook into his face.

"Jesse, if he didn't Chloe might not have a chance." Aleia's eyes glowed silver and Jesse gasped.

"Oh god, that's the hell she's living right now." Tears began to form in the corners of Jesse's eyes. Derek growled, and Jesse looked at him. "Show him," Jesse told Aleia.

Scott picked up Chloe and gently laid her back down on the bed as he watched Aleia's silver gaze turn on Derek. Derek's sharp intake of breath had him worried, and when Derek fell to his knees, he began to fear the worst.

"What is she going through right now?"

"How do we get her out?" Derek finally said, looking up at Aleia.

"I would have to cause your subconsciousness to merge with hers temporarily. You would have to convince Chloe to wake up and fight in that time you have. If she doesn't, you will be trapped there with her as well. The enchantment she is under is powerful and can only be broken by her, this Adrian made sure of it." Aleia stated.

"Derek, no. This could be exactly what Adrian wants, you to get trapped in there with her." Scott spoke up.

"You don't think I can't get her out?" Derek challenged. Scott paused.

"No, it's not that, it's just-"

"It doesn't matter. I…This is all my fault. She's doubted me for too long. If this is the only way to be with her forever, because I fucked up, then so be it. I'd rather be with her in the hell that she's living in there, than without her at all." Derek cut Scott off and looked at his friend.

Aleia nodded and gestured for him to lay down next to Chloe on the bed. Derek walked over and laid down on his back, taking Chloe's hand in his own and threading their fingers together.

 _I'm coming snowflake._ Derek thought as he turned his head to gaze at Chloe as Aleia began to chant above him.

"Derek, you will have to find her in there. Be prepared for some challenges, Winter is going to test you to see if you are still worthy, of either of them. It's not just the human side that you are fighting for anymore." Jesse said gently as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

As Jesse's words settled within him, Derek and his wolf shared one thought before succumbing to the darkness. _We aren't giving up on us._


	15. Chapter 15: Third POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 15

(Third POV)

"So, now what?" Scott asked, looking at Derek and Chloe, over to Jesse, who had taken a kneeling position on the floor by Chloe's side.

"How about filling us in?" Malia's voice said from the doorway.

Scott sharply looked up and saw Peter and Malia standing in the doorway. Peter was staring at Jesse's back intently. Scott glanced to see that Jesse was rigid and her eyes had slightly widened.

Peter remained silent and slowly took a step Jesse.

"Don't," Jesse said quickly. "Don't come any closer to me." She let out a shaky breath. Peter paused for a split second before continuing and sitting on the floor behind Jesse and pulling her into his lap gently.

Jesse at first tried to jerk away from him, but Peter's grip tightened on her. At that Jesse, relented her resistance and leaned back into Peter's chest. "You figured it out, didn't you?" she whispered.

"I don't know what Chloe has to do with it, yet, but I think I figured out the main part," Peter said pressing his nose into Jesse's hair and inhaling deeply.

Scott furrowed his brow and looked up at Malia, who shrugged at him.

Jesse remained still in Peter's arms, only tensing slightly when Peter's arms wrapped more comfortably around her so he could bury his nose in the crook of Jesse's neck. "Just because you won't look at me, doesn't make it any less real, Jesse," Peter said softly.

"If I look at you, I'll just be dragging more lives into this mess. I'm not doing that, it's hard enough knowing I brought Chloe into this mess. I can't do that with you as well, especially since you are my mate," Jesse replied, closing her eyes determined.

"Say again?" Stiles said, eyes wide. All eyes turned to look at him, except Jesse's and Peter's. "Okay, is anyone else confused about what the hell is going on?" Stiles finally said. "I mean come on, we had duplicates of Chloe and Derek. Peter and Chloe were together, and now it's Jesse and Peter? Oh, and let's not forget some crazy wizard man thing doing who knows what, while Derek is in a make-believe world to try and save Chloe, who hates his guts and wants nothing to do with him." Stiles ranted.

"Stiles, breathe," Scott said, a ghost of a smile at his best friend's rant. Scott turned to look at Jesse who still had her eyes closed but had turned to curl into Peter's arms and now had her head resting against his chest under Peter's chin. "Jesse, we need answers, please."

Jesse took a deep breath tilting her nose into Peter, momentarily.

"In Etruscan mythology, there is a story that very few know of, because of the very close connection it has to the supernatural world." Jesse began. "Wolves are viewed as protectors, guardians of the world in Etruscan culture. They are highly respected and relied upon when it comes to the safety of the people. Calu, the god of wolves, was advised to give the gift of shifting to some of his wolves, that would help with the protection of the people, supernatural and human alike, from any future dangers. These chosen wolves were given human forms with the ability to shift back into their original wolf form. Most werewolves are actually descendants of those warriors, just they are unable to shift into their wolf forms because they have lost touch with their heritage." Jesse paused for a moment, shifting slightly in Peter's arms.

"Calu had a sister, Leta. She's recorded as an infernal goddess, but she wasn't always one. Before she became an infernal goddess, Leta was the mate of one of Calu's wolves. The first supernatural soul mate pair. Leta was a nagual, not a goddess first. In her tribe, there was an awakening ceremony, for the women who were coming into their powers, where they would connect with their familiars. Leta had a protégé, her name was Leia. Leia was the second strongest nagual in the tribe. Meaning that if anything were to ever happen to Leta, then Leia would step in as the nagual head of the village. The two were close, despite the small age gap. The night of Leia's awakening ceremony, everything changed, for everyone."

Jesse stood and walked over to the bed where Chloe laid and gently brushed her fingers against Chloe's cheek.

"Leia," Peter looked to the Grecian looking goddess. "And you're Aleia. There a connection there?"

"Sort of. Leta was my mother. She named me after Leia, even after everything." There was a pang of sadness in Aleia's voice as she answered.

"What exactly happened?"

"The awakening ceremony was performed immaculately. Mother was summoning Leia's familiar when my father suddenly appeared, like in a trance and moved to sit before Leia." Aleia said, watching Jesse take Chloe's hand gently.

"Leta was stunned into silence. All in attendance were shocked. It was like time stood still." Karuch spoke gently.

"You were there?" Scott asked.

Karuch nodded. "You would have had to be blind to not see the look of hurt and pain that flashed across Leta's face. But, being the strong woman she was, she finished the ritual, not knowing what it meant for the supernatural world's future."

"That night, when Leta's mate, Taluk, became Leia's familiar, something else happened. The first evolutionary soul bond was made." Jesse whispered. "Taluk had no idea what was going on, he felt a pull for both women."

"But, he remained faithful to my mother." Aleia paused, looking up to Karuch. "For a time."

"It wasn't understood until much later. But, an evolutionary bond has a mind of its own. If the bonded pair doesn't connect, they would be pushed." Karuch gritted his teeth for a moment. "Taluk blacked out one night. When he woke up, Leia was in his arms."

"Father quickly fled and went to look for my mother, but it was too late." Aleia held back a sob. "She had died, with me still in the womb."

"It became known as the scarring process. There was a large scar across Leta's belly. She had bled out, alone, with no idea it was because her mate was with another woman." Jesse cut in. "The only reason Chloe didn't die, the only reason I didn't lose her, was because she and Derek are evolutionary soul mates. If they had," Jesse's voice broke. Aleia moved to place her hands-on Jesse's shoulder's in a comforting manner. "If they had been just soul mates, she would have died."

"If you died in the womb, how are you alive?" Peter asked Aleia.

"Because of the deal, Calu made with Aita," Karuch answered.

Kira stumbled and barely caught herself. "Something's wrong."

Jesse looked over at Kira and saw the pained looked that crossed the woman's face. Jesse's eyes flashed green as she looked over the kitsune. "Oh my god," Jesse muttered then quickly stood and turned to look at Chloe and Derek on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, watching Jesse closely.

"He…the bond…" Jesse stared in astonishment. "He healed it. I can see it. The bond, it's not on its last strand anymore, it's started to repair itself." Jesse glanced back at Kira. "That means, Kira's being rejected as the familiar. We need to get Kira comfortable. If they are making progress like I think they are, then it's going to be hardest on Kira out here until they wake up."

Room was made on the couch, and Kira was placed on it so she could be as comfortable as possible.

"Who's Aita?" Lydia asked, taking a seat at Kira's feet on the couch.

"He's commonly referred to as Hades, because of the Greek mythology." Karuch hinted.

"I'm sorry, did you say Hades?" Stiles said, disbelievingly. Karuch stared at Stiles, with a slightly annoyed but amused look. "Did he just say Hades?" Stiles looks around at the others.

"When Calu was made the god of the wolves, Aita and Tinia, the equivalent of Zeus, promised him that his twin sister Leta would become a goddess upon her death. If she died of natural causes, she would become a goddess close to Tinia and his wife Uni, the ruling deities. If she died in unjust circumstances, Aita would take her under his wing." Jesse explained.

"Since mother died unjustly because of an unfaithful mate, that was compelled by the influence of a second more powerful bond, she became an infernal goddess, with me still in her womb." Aleia continued.

"What does this have to do with what is going on though?" Lydia questioned. "We covered the history, but what does this history have to do with the now?"

"When my mother died, it caused a series of reactions. My uncle, Calu, reacted the most furiously. He took away my father's wolf, made him human. When that happened, Leia's control over her powers vanished, and she became consumed by them. She became the first dark nagual. She wanted vengeance for losing her mate and familiar. The havoc and destruction that she reigned on the world rivaled no other. When she died, she swore to finish what she started when the triangle came again between wolves and naguals." Aleia replied.

"There isn't a triangle though," Scott said confused. Jesse involuntarily flinched.

Karuch noticed. "You lied to her didn't you," Karuch accused.

Everyone looked between Karuch and Jesse, who refused to stop staring at Chloe.

"She's your soul mate," Lydia spoke softly, tilting her head as she gaged Jesse's reaction.

"Ever the astute one, Lydia." Jesse smiled softly, her eyes staying trained on Chloe still.

"I thought you and my dad were mates." Malia finally said.

"It's complicated." Jesse sighed. "It's part of the curse Leia cast before dying. I haven't even looked at Peter because I am not going to cause more problems like my grandmother." Silence filled the room. "Did I forget to mention Leia was pregnant when she went dark? Yea, the triangle would be with one of her descendants. It's one of the reasons all naguals from that line, were hunted down. They didn't want any survivors from Leia's line, because of the possibility of her coming back."

"I'm so confused, so the triangle is between you, Chloe, and Peter?" Malia tried to clarify.

"More like it's a quadrilateral." Lydia realized. Lydia noticed the looks of confusion on some of her friend's faces and continued. "Jesse and Chloe are soul mates. Chloe and Derek are evolutionary soul mates. However, so are Jesse and Peter. There's a four-way going on with these bonds. Jesse won't look at Peter though, so the bond between them won't fully establish. So, technically right now, it's a triangle."

"Why don't you look at Peter? That would make it not a triangle." Scott asked.

"Because Peter would become leverage, especially if she got a hold of Malia. I am a whole lot stronger than Chloe is, I can submit her to me because Winter is my familiar. I can make Chloe do as I say, just because of Winter. Add in the fact that Derek's wolf, Shadow, is Chloe's true familiar, I have complete control of the triangle. The minute I look at Peter, Leia wins and controls all three of us. I can't look at him because it puts all of us in danger. If Leia, learns that Malia is his daughter, you're all as good as dead." Jesse snapped at Scott.

Shock rippled through the McCall pack. No one said anything.

A groan from the bed had everyone's attention to Derek as he started to move.

"Derek," Jesse said. "Derek, you're okay. What happened?"

"Chloe," Derek started, his eyes snapping open as he sat up and looked around for Chloe. His eyes fell on her and visibly relaxed.

"Derek, what happened?"

"I," Derek started and put his hand to his head.

Scott came close to his friend. "Hey, it's okay. Why don't you just start at the beginning and we will go from there."

Derek nodded softly, pulling Chloe into his arms burying his nose in her hair, breathing deeply, as he began to tell everyone what happened.


	16. Chapter 16: Third POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 16

(Third POV)

"Hey." A voice said with a light slap to his cheek. "Hey! New guy! Wake up!" the voice got louder. Derek's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed the hand that was an inch from hitting his face again. He growled. "Get moving, or the boss is going to have your ass for dinner."

Derek watched the man stand up and walk away. He glanced down at himself and saw traditional medieval guard attire on him. _This must be part of the world that Chloe's lost in_ , Derek thought to himself. He stood and followed the man that had awoken him. Screams of agony and terror surrounded him as he walked down an unusually long corridor.

It was a medieval style dungeon. Upon reaching the end, Derek walked through the door and paused to take in the room layout. In the center of the room was a tank and a table on either side of the tank. When his eyes locked with the figure in the tank, he froze.

"Chloe," he whispered. Chloe was floating lifelessly inside the tank, she had heard him though, she had to since her body jerked slightly when he spoke her name.

"Ah, my favorite room." A voice spoke from behind him. Derek went rigid when he heard it. _Adrian_ , he growled. "Oo looks like my new guard doesn't like you very much Chloe dear."

Derek's eyes locked onto Chloe's when Adrian snapped his fingers and Chloe was awake. Chloe's eyes snapped open, and she immediately took in her surroundings. She tried to move, but the wires that were attached to her restricted her partially.

"You would think, you would know you aren't allowed to move anymore. You killed half my staff last time I let you go without restraints. Such a bad girl, what would your parents think? Speaking of which," Adrian clapped his hands, and doors from the two sides of the room opened, and some more guards rolled in gurneys. "Here's mommy and daddy. Look how excited they are to see you, Chloe."

Chloe froze and watched her mother get put onto the steel table on one side of her. She put her hand up to the glass and then turned to look while the same thing was being done to her father. "Let them go, please. I'll do anything. Just let them go, I'll behave." Chloe's voice echoed in the room.

"I see your telepathy is getting better."

Chloe's eyes flared green as she turned to look at Adrian, but they stopped on Derek. Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion. Chloe jerked in pain and shut her eyes tight as electricity was shot into the water.

"Chloe, snowflake, it's okay. We can take it." Natasha's voice soothed. Chloe turned and placed her hands on the glass to face her.

"Mom, I can't keep doing this to you. Please, don't make me." Chloe voice gently in the large room.

"Your mother's right, Chloe. We can take it. Just do it." Nathan's voice joined. Chloe turned her head to look at her father. Nathan nodded at her. Chloe hung her head momentarily in defeat. She clenched her hand into a tight fist, and her eyes began to glow an angry blue before switching to that bright green color.

 _Her eyes are blue in here, she's killed. God, what happened to her?_ Derek thought, his eyes widening when he saw a large crack in the tank appear.

"Chloe!" Derek shouted when a constant stream of electricity began to be let loose into the tank and Chloe's scream echoed in the room. Derek charged towards the tank, partially shifted and roaring in anger, he slammed his fist into the side of the tank with all his might. His hit landed right on where the crack appeared, and the tank shattered on impact. Water roared down to the floor, and Derek caught Chloe and quickly disconnected the wires and tubes that were attached to her before picking her up and escaping from the room as other guards tried to get to where he had been.

"Stop, we can't leave them, behind. My parents," Chloe said trying to get out of Derek's hold, as they rushed past several guards.

"They're already dead, Chloe," Derek said gently, ducking into a side passage and into a room that he quickly turned and locked once they were inside.

"What are you talking about, they were right there!" Chloe started to raise her voice as she got out of Derek's arms and glared at him with a heated glowing green gaze.

"Baby, listen to me, this isn't real. None of this is real." Derek tried to calm her and reached for her hand.

"Who in the hell are you? I'm not your baby." Chloe snapped, she partially shifted and snapped her jaws at him, while snatching her hand out of his reach.

"It's me Derek, Derek Hale. Your mate."

"I don't know any Derek Hale's," Chloe growled.

"Snowflake, please, just let me," Chloe cut him off.

"I don't know what kind of trick Adrian is trying to pull this time, but I'm not falling for it." Chloe raised her hand, and Derek found himself being secured to the wall of the room suddenly by the same stone that made the walls.

"It's not a trick. Chloe, he has control of your real body, I'm trying to help you get him out of you, so you can be free again." Derek growled at her. "Look at my memories if you don't believe me." He challenged her.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "If that was supposed to spur me into action, it's not working. I'm not entering the mind of a crazy person. I don't know what I'll catch."

"Then ask Winter, she should remember." Derek retorted.

Chloe froze. "How," she paused and looked at Derek long and hard. "How do you know about her?"

"Because she's Shadow's mate, my wolf. Adrian can sit here and manipulate your head all he wants, but he can't touch instincts, and Winter is all instincts." Derek answered. His eyes stayed locked to Chloe's as he watched her get a slightly faraway look in her eyes before a red glow stared at him back that shifted to a deep purple.

Chloe's tone changed slightly, to a more stoic one. "You need to stop, Derek."

"Winter, why are you suppressing her memories in this hell hole of a trap Adrian has you and her in?" Derek demanded.

"To spare her, the devastation of having to remember. To protect her." Winter stated coldly.

"Shouldn't she have that choice?"

"She was the one that told me to do it, right before we were brought here." Winter looked around at the room they were in. "She knew Adrian would use her memories, so she asked me to take away the ones involving you and your family. So, I made her memories start when her family was first attacked by Adrian all those years ago."

"Are you telling me, this is the possible future for what could have happened had my family and I never been a part of her own?" Derek's eyes narrowed.

"To a degree yes. Eventually, Jesse would have found us. I am her surrogate familiar until her real one comes along."

Derek growled. "No, let her remember. Now, Winter." His anger was building. It was the most significant form of rejection he could imagine, Chloe didn't even want to remember him.

"You are not my mate, nor my alpha," Winter said, dismissively. She went and sat down in a chair. Winter could sense the anger building inside Derek and Shadow. "There is no benefit or purpose of letting her remember. I can at least protect her from that pain. Would you rather Adrian's clever setup cause her more grief and turmoil?"

Derek growled, he felt Shadow pressing at the back of his mind, demanding control. No, he had to prove himself. Derek locked eyes with Winter's. His eyes flashed a purple color. "Then I guess you are stuck with me. I'm not leaving here without Chloe. No world without her is a world at all. I meant what I said Winter, no matter how many times those wounds get opened to hurt Chloe, I'm going to be there, to make sure she knows I'm never leaving her again. Come hell or high water, I'm never going to abandon her. She's not just my soulmate. It doesn't matter to me if that was taken away from us, Chloe is the love of my life. What happened with the Anuk'te, was he couldn't access the truth to why I was hurting at Jennifer's death. I failed someone else. Jennifer was a reminder as to why I didn't deserve Chloe. When the Anuk'te got close to breaking through being able to use Chloe, I opened my eyes. I didn't want to relive the moment I knew I failed her the most." Derek's eyes had softened and filled with guilt as he remembered. His head hung low. "The day I left her, the day I made her feel like I didn't want her. When the truth is, she's all I ever wanted. I tried to fill the void to make myself believe what I had convinced her so easily that day when I left to find out what happened to Laura. I was a foolish pup. I just ended up hurting myself more, and her."

Derek heard Winter stand and slowly make her way to where he was locked in place against the wall. He kept his eyes downward and continued speaking. "I don't care if she hates me forever, I'll just settle for her being in my life period at this point. I'll always love her. Just her. There will never be anyone else for me."

He saw Chloe's body collapse to the floor in front of him and felt his restraints release him. He still wouldn't look at her, and instead just rubbed his wrists to help with the dull ache he felt. When Derek felt Chloe's fingers gently touch his cheek, he went rigid and closed his eyes.

"I..." he heard Chloe's calmer and emotion-filled voice start to softly say. "I never hated you." Chloe placed her other hand on Derek's other cheek as she lifted his head to look at her. "I wanted to, but I could never really hate you. I love you too much for that."

Derek's eyes widened at the confession. "Chloe," he whispered, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his. His hands shakily wrapped themselves around her waist to pull her closer. She fell into his lap as they continued to softly kiss each other. Her fingers trailed small gentle designs across his face. Chloe pulled away slightly to nuzzle her nose against his, in a sweet Eskimo kiss. "She let you remember." Derek breathed out.

Chloe nodded slowly. "Yes, you proved yourself worthy in her eyes. She's only wanted to protect me, Derek. To protect she and I, from getting hurt again. There's so much Winter, and I had to endure. It wasn't just you that we lost that day; the baby was as good as gone that day as well." Chloe looked down in shame and heartbreak.

"Hey," Derek cupped Chloe's face in his hands to bring her eyes up to look at him. "We'll take it slow. We both," he paused and rested his forehead against hers. "While this was mostly because of me, we are both still hurting from everything."

Chloe nodded. "We won't ever be exactly like we were," Chloe started.

"But, that doesn't mean we won't be stronger than ever. Especially, now that we are accepting each other again." Derek continued.

"It'll be a new beginning of sorts," Chloe said, with a soft smile.

Derek smiled back at her. "I'm never leaving you again. They are going to have to pry me away from you." Derek leaned in and nuzzled Chloe's neck, inhaling her scent while marking her at the same time with his own.

"Promise?" Chloe whispered, mimicking Derek's actions into Derek's neck.

Derek kissed Chloe's neck lightly and began to trail soft kisses up her neck and finally stopped at her lips.

"Because I don't know what our enemies have planned, I'm going to promise that I will do my damnedest to never leave you again."

Chloe let a small smile cross her face. "That sounds fair." She adjusted herself, so she was now straddling him. Chloe buried her face into his neck and took a deep breath.

 _Chloe._ Chloe stiffened, as Adrian's voice drawled out her name through her mind. _Chloe. Where are you?_ Adrian almost sounded sad.

Chloe gripped Derek's shirt tight and clenched her jaw.

"Chloe," Derek asked, his brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" he softly covered her hands with his own, where she was gripping his shirt tightly.

"He's coming." She said narrowing her eyes as they flared that angry green when she looked up into Derek's eyes. The door to the room they had locked themselves in blasted open and in walked Adrian along with some of the guards. Immediately, Chloe and Derek were separated and made to face each other while being restrained.

"Now, to make sure you can't move," Adrian's hand glowed an orange hue as Chloe's body went limp suddenly. "You remember how Kanima poison works don't you?" Adrian smiled genuinely, looking down at Chloe as she was moved to be laying against the wall, still facing Derek.

Derek started to struggle against the guards. Something wasn't right, Shadow and he could both feel it, Adrian was about to do something that would hurt Chloe. **_Let me loose_**. Shadow demanded. _Not yet._

"You know, I found it odd when I gained control that your memories weren't what they should have been. It looks like having Derek enter your subconscious helped correct that. You'll have to thank him for that later. I am now able to have so much fun with you." Adrian smirked. "Like, making you relive, every single time, he slept with another woman." Chloe's eyes widened in panic and her breathing noticeably increased. Adrian leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And this time, you won't have that little spell to protect you from all of his grievances against you." Adrian straightened up and reveled in the look of pure terror and fear that was on Chloe's face. "Let's begin, shall we?" Adrian's hand glowed a deep red and Chloe immediately bit her lip as the scarring process began.

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to keep it together and took deep breaths. She didn't want to relive this. In her mind, memories flashed of the night she lost the baby. She whimpered. "Please," she begged as the cut deepened.

Derek was shaking with rage as he watched Chloe suffer, reliving the consequences of when he was the biggest ass in the world and unfaithful to her. **_If you don't do something, we will lose her forever._** Shadow growled at him. Derek clenched his jaw tight, and his eyes burned blue as he broke free from his guards and shifted to his wolf form, letting Shadow have full control.

It was just as Derek finished shifting into his full wolf form, Shadow's black fur shimmering in the low-lit room, that Chloe released a toe-curling scream that had Shadow's hackles raising and Shadow releasing a menacing growl at the guards that took stances to block him from getting to his mate.

Chloe's cries of pain, the smell of her blood and tears, had Shadow seeing red as he jumped towards the guards and began to brawl with them, ripping through them one by one, their cries never reaching his ears as he tried to reach Chloe. By the time, Shadow had cut down ten guards, Adrian was gone from the room and any guards that approached immediately left at the sight of the bodies littering the floor.

Shadow's muzzle had blood dripping from it as he slowly made his way to Chloe. He gently nuzzled her cheek, where tears freely flowed. He didn't know what to do to help. Chloe whimpered, her eyes shut tight in pain, her breathing was ragged.

 _Let me take her pain._ Derek told Shadow, who immediately released controlled to Derek who quickly shifted and gathered Chloe into his arms and held her against his chest while intertwining their hands together. He leaned his head down and kissed Chloe's head gently as he focused and began to take away some of the pain Chloe felt. Derek winced as the pain hit him full force. If this was only a fraction of what she had felt when it initially happened, he growled at himself leaning forward more to bury his nose into the crook of Chloe's neck, trying to find any comfort in her scent.

 **I don't know how I survived either.** Chloe's voice whispered to him in his head. Derek leaned up to look at Chloe, who winced and tried to open her eyes to look at him.

He looked at her with confusion.

 **It felt like my whole world had been ripped apart that night.** Chloe continued. She lightly squeezed his hand as she watched his face. **That was the moment, our bond took the most damage.** A small smile cracked on her face. **Little did Adrian know.** She paused in speaking to Derek. **Making me relive it, with you here, had the opposite effect he desired.**

Derek noticed Chloe's breathing slowly returning to normal and the amount of pain he was taking from her decreasing steadily.

 **Jesse** **tried to get me to understand, so she compared it to the spark of being an alpha.** Chloe's eyes glowed as she stared Derek's eyes. Derek's glowed as she brought his attention to a small string that glowed dimly between them. **Our bond connects us, it grew with us,** the thread grew brighter and thicker, **and it started to die as well** , the thread went back to being thin and dim. **That night, the spark of our bond was broken into pieces.** Chloe brought the string up closer so he could see the small thread was fraying and almost entirely broken. **It was that single event that did the most damage. If our bond went through another incident like that, it would have been completely broken, there would have been nothing nature could do to prevent it.** Chloe paused and brought her hand up to Derek's cheek. **But, you're here this time. You're risking your very wolf with how much pain you are trying to take from me.** Derek's eyes widened, he hadn't realized he had taken so much. The last time he had done that, it was to save his little sister, Cora, and he had given up the power of being an alpha to do it.

Chloe's breathing was now back to normal as she sat up and turned to face Derek. She brought her hands up to frame his face, softly brushing her thumbs across his cheeks. **You just healed us, Derek. Our bond is starting to mend, do you feel it?**

Derek's eyes flashed purple before he closed his eyes, and focused. Suddenly, he felt a rush of joy and love go through him, with a tinge of pain and sadness scarring it. **I can sense you again, it's not faint anymore.** He spoke to Chloe's mind. Their link to each other, it was back. He let out a breath of overwhelming joy. He could sense her again, just like all those years ago.

Derek brought Chloe's face to his and kissed her deeply. **I love you, so much, snowflake.** He linked her. His fingers dancing through her dark hair as he pulled her closer to him, keeping her lips to his.

 **I love you, too.** Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She felt as if her heart may explode. Chloe didn't think she would ever be able to trust him again, but the bond reacted to him. And now, now she could feel the depth of his intentions. She couldn't doubt him anymore. Fear of him leaving again, couldn't hold her back anymore.

Chloe stopped kissing Derek suddenly and pulled away.

Derek let out a small whimper at the loss of her lips. "What is it?"

Chloe's looked at him thoughtfully. "I want my body back." She growled and narrowed her eyes, quickly standing and walking out of the room. She realized she couldn't rejoice at the progress she and Derek had made, not yet at least. They weren't even in their "world" so to speak, and that pissed her off. For once, she was starting to be happy, and she couldn't even enjoy it.

Derek caught up with her, having slipped on some of the guards clothing, and grabbed her wrist and quickly turned her to face him, kissing her softly.

 **We will get him, snowflake. I'm right here with you.** Derek reassured her. Chloe's body seemed to calm, and she looked up at him as they broke apart slightly.

"In the real world, I had an anchor when my powers started to get out of control. Here I don't. I know my abilities better, but I don't have an anchor to channel them." Chloe informed him, she furrowed her brow as she started to try and think of a solution.

"Anchor?" Derek asked, slightly confused.

"Kira. Jesse bound my powers to Kira's kitsune so I could control them better. She became my familiar. Jesse wasn't even sure it would work because she said Kira wasn't my true familiar, it was just surrogate until I-" Chloe paused when something dawned on her.

"What? Until you, what?" Derek's voice was laced with concern.

"It's you." Chloe breathed. "Oh my god, it all makes sense now," Chloe exclaimed. "This explains everything, why Winter is Jesse's surrogate familiar, and wait, who made Winter her surrogate, I mean Jesse wasn't even completely aware of Winter or me until that day. There's something else going on. One thing is for sure though, all four of us were always going to be a part of this. Something big is happening." Chloe had started pacing slightly, as she went off on the small little rant.

"So, you've put some of it together have you? Well, then you know I can't let you have your body back now, you'll spill the beans and figure the rest out." Adrian's voice spoke from behind them.

Derek and Chloe turned around to face Adrian. Derek immediately stepped in front of Chloe partially, as if shielding her from Adrian, and growled warningly.

"We'll see about that," Chloe muttered. **Do you trust me?**

Derek glanced behind him at her. **Always.**

 **I think Shadow is supposed to be my familiar.** Chloe's eyes stayed looking straight ahead. **Jesse told me Kira's kitsune would be temporary until things were better for me and my real one. I didn't…no, I didn't want to understand until now that I'm supposed to be bound to you in more ways than one. That's what makes you and I so different than any other soul bond before us.** Chloe's eyes burned green as she took Derek's hand, wrist up and made a small cut in his palm. She then did the same to her own and let her blood drip into his wound before it healed.

Derek's eyes widened as he felt a shift in their bond. He felt Chloe do the same thing again, only this time with opposite hands and it was his blood dripping into her wound. Derek's body felt as if it was pulsing with power.

"What is mine is yours, and yours mine. Let nothing come between us, not even the divine. Equals for life, through good and strife. Harness these powers, within we two lovers." Chloe chanted.

"What have you done?" Adrian said, panicked.

"I just completed one of the bonding rituals. That's what I just did." Chloe smirked. "I should really thank you. Derek and I would have never been able to get to this point without your help." Chloe smiled.

Adrian took a cautious step back as a blue flame engulfed Chloe's hand. "Now, what was it you said? You wouldn't allow me to have my body back, is that right? Is that what he said, Derek?"

A small smile formed on Derek's face. "That sounds about right." He partially shifted and roared. When Chloe released a fire blast from her hand towards Adrian, Derek charged.


	17. Chapter 17: Third POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 17

(Third POV)

"Right before I got to him, I woke up. I don't know what happened, or how either." Derek pulled Chloe closer to him, closing his eyes and breathing her in. He sensed her anger and was frustrated he was out, and she was still in there, alone.

Chloe groaned, turning into Derek's embrace. "Derek," she whispered.

"Hey, snowflake," Derek said, slightly pulling away from her to look in her eyes as she slowly opened them. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against her, a purr reverberating through him. A purr from Chloe sounded back as she took a deep breath and relaxed in his arms. "You okay? What happened?"

 ** _My head hurts a little, but I'm okay_**. She links him. She buries her nose into his neck and inhales deeply before turning to look about the room. When her gaze landed on Kira, she made her way over to the kitsune, Derek moving with her.

Chloe's face became etched with worry as she watched Kira groan in pain. Using her nagual sight, she recognized the familiar link being the root of the problem and raised her hand over Kira. "Σας απελευθερώνομαι από τον γνωστό δεσμό. Να είστε ελεύθεροι και να ζήσετε πολύ." (I release you from the bond. Be free and live long.) Chloe spoke, her hand glowing green. Slowly, Kira's face began to be relieved of pain, and the woman smiled up at Chloe.

"Glad to have you back, Chloe," Kira said, gently.

Chloe nodded giving her a small smile as she began to stand. However, as she rose to stand, she stumbled and started to fall. Derek being only inches away quickly took hold of Chloe's hips and steadied her. "Something is wrong." She grunted gripping Derek's arm tight to help keep herself upright.

"Did she do one of the rituals in that make-believe world?" Jesse demanded, taking a step closer to Chloe.

"Yea, she made me her anchor for her powers in there. She said Shadow was her true familiar." Derek said, his eyes trained on Chloe, who started to shake in his arms.

"Chloe, you need to do the ritual again out here, so it's real. Your powers are starting to go haywire because you just released your familiar you did have out here," Jesse said quickly.

Chloe's legs gave out, and Derek quickly scooped her up and took her back to the bed. Chloe's skin was becoming clammy. **_Derek, I need you, to do what I did to bond us again. I can barely, move right now._** Derek nodded and quickly made the cuts in their palms and locked eyes with Chloe's, as they glowed that bright green.

"Αυτό που είναι δικό μου είναι δικό σου, και δικό σου δικό μου." Chloe bit her lip and shook her head trying to concentrate. "Ας μην έρθει τίποτε μεταξύ μας, ούτε καν το θεϊκό. Ομολογείται για τη ζωή, μέσω καλής και διαμάχης." Another deep breath as she rushed out the last part of the incantation. "Αξιοποιήστε αυτές τις δυνάμεις, μέσα από εμάς τους δύο εραστές."

A blast of green energy came from Derek and Chloe's intertwined hands, that had all occupants looking away for the briefest of moments. When they looked back, they saw Chloe sitting in Derek's lap, locked in a kiss with him. Chloe slowly pulled away, her eyes now glowing a deep shade of purple. Derek's eyes fluttered open to show the same glow.

"Better?" Derek asked, his eyes flitting between Chloe's eyes and her lips. Chloe wordlessly nodded as she framed his face between her hands and leaned in to kiss him again.

Stiles cleared his throat. "I feel like we are interrupting when we were here first." He mumbled.

Chloe and Derek pulled away, and Chloe rested her head against Derek's as they turned to look at everyone else in the room. Their eyes slowly fading from the intense purple glow to their natural green shades.

Jesse took a step forward, her eyes wide. "Chloe," she paused when Chloe and Derek's gaze turned to her. "Where did you come up with that incantation?"

Chloe stared at Jesse for a moment. "A woman's voice. I heard her in my head. I didn't recognize the voice, but I knew I could trust it."

"I see," Jesse said softly, mostly to herself.

"Why did you ask, Jesse?" Scott questioned.

"It's protective styled bonding incantation. Derek and Chloe's bond will not break now, under any circumstance or situation. No supernatural, or divine creature will be able to tamper with their connection. Very few know how to put one together, I barely understand it." Jesse explained, watching Chloe and Derek stare at each other.

"At least, we know whoever told it to Chloe, wants to protect her and Derek. That must mean something."

"I suppose there is that. But, it makes me wonder who it was, that knew to tell Chloe to say that."

"I'd rather focus on what our next move is, Adrian is still out there and whoever he is working for," Malia spoke up. The others nodded in agreement.

"We need to go to London and find Jackson and Ethan," Chloe said softly. "They are our next move. Along with their pack and connections. There's an underground network I had been helping those two unravel in England when I met them a few years ago on an unexpected trip." Chloe looked at everyone in the room.

"Well, London's Calling," Stiles quipped. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. "What?" Stiles asked innocently.

"We really need to work on your material," Lydia muttered to him.

Everyone made their way out of the small cottage, planning to meet up at the airport and flying to their next destinations. Most were all heading home. Derek, Chloe, Jesse, Peter, Scott, and Karuch would go to London and meet up with Jackson and Ethan.

As everyone made their way to their hotel rooms for the night, Derek followed Chloe closely. They entered a room, and Chloe walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She felt Derek behind her and leaned back on his chest. Derek leaned his head forward, burying his nose in her hair, taking in her scent. Slowly he trailed his hands up and down her arms. Chloe let out a contented sigh.

 ** _Derek?_** She linked him.

 ** _Hm?_** Derek let a rumble escape him as he gently brushed her hair to the side and started to plant soft kisses in the crook of her neck.

Chloe turned to face him and gently cupped his face in her hands. **_Kiss me_**.

Derek immediately obliged, gently holding her hips as she let his tongue explore her mouth. Chloe trailed her hands down from his face down to the hem of the shirt that he wore. Slowly, she started to lift it, Derek pulling back and letting her take it off him, a question in his eyes as he watched her. Chloe never broke eye contact and guided his hands to do the same to her shirt. When her shirt fluttered to the floor, Chloe gently brought her hands up and let her fingers trail across his chest. She watched as Derek closed his eyes at her touch.

Chloe slowly walked around him, her fingers trailing across his skin as she put herself facing his back. The triskelion tattoo on his back her focus as she began to trace the symbol reverently. She allowed her hands to then trace up his back and over his shoulders before going back down to his waist. Chloe placed a soft kiss in the middle of his triskelion, wrapping her arms around his waist, before pulling away and stripping the rest of the way. She teased his hand with hers, causing him to turn slowly and she heard his breath catch. She backed up slowly into the shower with a small smile before focusing on the warm water trailing down her body.

When she went to put some soap on her hands to begin washing, the bottle was taken from her, and she glanced up to see Derek now standing behind her with the soap in his hands, water trailing in small rivers down his naked form. She let a small smile escape her as he lathered some soap up and began to gently wash her. His touch was loving, no sexual intent in it, devotion and care in every brush of his fingers across her skin, gently massaging the soap into her.

He did this for her entire body, taking his time as if slowly relearning her body while washing her. She sighed internally, and when he was finished, she turned and did the same for him. Cleaning him and memorizing the contours of his body, her touch gentle and endearing. Once they rinsed off the soap and washed each other's hair, Derek grabbed a towel and gently dried them both before picking her up bridal style and walking into the part of their room with the bed they would share. He lifted the covers and sat on the mattress before letting her slide from his hold and onto the bed.

Chloe let her hands linger on his shoulders as she stared at him for a moment, before leaning in and kissing him gently. Her hand came up to brush her fingers against his cheek, and she felt his hand envelop hers. Derek slowly leaned back until they were laying on the bed, Chloe draped on top of him slightly as they continued to kiss. Tugging on his bottom lip a little, Chloe pulled away and smiled at him softly.

 ** _I love you_**. She told him through their bond.

 ** _And, I love you_**. He spoke back, smiling at her. **_Now, sleep, we have a long day tomorrow_**.

Chloe laid down next to him and placed her head on his chest, his arms encircling her and holding her close. She draped her arm over him and intertwined their legs before nuzzling his chest softly and closing her eyes. Derek's steady heartbeat and breathing slowly lulling her into a comfortable sleep.

In Jesse's room down the hall, Aleia looked frantic.

"Jesse, that bonding spell, there's only one person who could have given her that incantation," Aleia said gently.

"I know," Jesse grunted.

"Do you know what this means?" Aleia asked, worry lacing in her voice.

"No, I don't, and that's what scares me. Trust me though, I fully intend on finding out what it does mean. I will protect Chloe, no matter what." Jesse said, determination blazing in her eyes as she looked at Aleia, who just nodded at Jesse.


	18. Chapter 18: Third POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 18

(Third POV)

It was dark when they finally arrived in London. Chloe had them all head to their hotel while she and Derek headed to see Ethan and Jackson, where they would be staying for their time in London.

"I don't like this," Jesse said. "Being separated isn't a good idea."

"Jesse," Chloe said gently. "This is best. Trust me, okay?" Chloe placed her hand on Jesse's shoulder, to comfort her friend before departing with Derek to Ethan and Jackson's flat.

Chloe and Derek silently held hands as they went up the elevator to the top floor. Chloe leaned against Derek's shoulder, and Derek rested his head atop hers.

At the ding of the elevator, they were greeted with the sigh of Ethan and Jackson waiting for them. No greetings were exchanged, Chloe just nodded at the two men, and she and Derek followed them to the inside of their flat.

Once inside, Chloe's eyes glowed. "Ethros." She whispered. A wave of energy expelled from her before she turned to look at the three men in the room with her. "It's safe."

Derek pulled Chloe close to him a low possessive growl escaping him for a moment. "She's trying to keep us apart. Ever since we woke up, she's kept us separated. I don't like that."

"I know," Chloe whispered. "I don't either."

"We think we know what's going on." Ethan interrupted. "In our link earlier, you said Adrian told you some things. What exactly did he tell you?"

Chloe went to sit on the couch, but Derek pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Inwardly she smiled, he's was continually touching her making sure she was close to him. His possessiveness had grown exponentially since the anchor spell was done between them.

"He told me what happened to my parents. That it wasn't actually him performing the experiments, he was there, but he was just following orders." Chloe locked eyes with Derek when she felt him nuzzle behind her ear. He was trying to help keep her calm.

"If he's the pawn, who's the one moving him?" Jackson questioned, taking a seat next to Ethan on the couch opposite of Derek and Chloe.

"Leia," Chloe said, Derek's eyes flashed blue, and he let a growl escape him. Chloe brushed her thumb across his cheek. **_Derek, please, stay calm._**

"So, Leia's going through with her original threat, that she would have revenge. Why would she attack your parents though?" Ethan's face reflected his confusion.

"Adrian said it was because of the seer Tages. Tages informed her it would be through me that she would be able to exact her revenge and come back. That's why they tortured my parents. They were forcing nature to move to me. Although, I'm not sure that was really the case. I get this feeling they killed my parents a long time ago and being that I was the only product of that bond, nature was waiting for me to find someone it found suitable." Chloe surmised.

"Tages and Vegoia wouldn't willingly work for that cretin. She must have something on them to get them to share such details with her." Jackson's disgust reflected on his face with a sneer.

Chloe sighed. "I think Aleia is in on this too. I think everyone is connected to this somehow. I just haven't figured it all out yet." Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose in thought. "Leia is determined to come back and wreak havoc on the planet. She needs a vessel for that, she can't roam the world like she wants in an ethereal form. That makes me think that Jesse is her target for that portion. Leia would threaten Peter somehow, probably through Malia, and get Jesse to do whatever she wanted."

Chloe paused in thought. "I think Leia forced the triangle. Jesse and I are mates." Derek growled, and Chloe gave him a "hush" look. "However, I'm not her "true" mate. I think it was forged. I can't deny that Jesse and I have that connection, but it's not like anything recorded before in the old texts. It's not something that's deep-rooted. Scott had mentioned that Peter and I's souls recognized each other. I know Peter is Jesse's real mate, except something, is blocking that connection. Something that isn't of this world. I almost want to say it's of the divine realm type of interference."

"Why would the deities be involved? This is a mortal realm matter though." Ethan spoke softly.

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling there is a lot more to what is going on than meets the eye. How much time do you think you can give us?" Chloe looked at Jackson and Ethan expectantly.

"Maybe an eight-hour start if you go now, will be less if you wait until morning," Jackson answered looking to Ethan for his opinion.

Ethan nodded. "I really would suggest going now. You and Derek can rest when you meet up with Jack."

Chloe nodded and stood. "Alright, then it's settled. We'll leave now. Is everything set up for us to leave?"

The two men nodded. "Follow us."

\- _Elsewhere_ -

"It seems that you are starting to put things together old man, we can't have that." A feminine voice sounded from the shadows.

The elderly man looked at the corner of the room. "She will stop you. She's incredibly bright that one. You should stop this while you still have a chance."

"I've waited centuries for this. I am not about to let some pup change my plans. She's not nearly as strong as I am, of that I am certain."

"Your confidence and ego will be your downfall, Leia." The older man spoke sadly. "You have already been played the fool. Don't fall too far before you cannot be saved, Leia. I beg of you. This is not what Leta or Taluk would have wanted."

The woman backhanded the old man. "Silence, old fool. You do now know what my mate would have wanted."

The old man coughed. "You know I am right. Otherwise, you would not be acting this way. Please, Leia, stop this."

"Why on earth would she want to? I mean she's getting everything she wanted and more from this." A new voice spoke in the room. A man made an appearance. He was tall and had a foreboding look.

"You," the old man gasped. "You're the one manipulating her. But why?"

"I have my reasons. Besides, isn't this just divine. Soon, the whole family will be involved. After there's no affair like a family affair, now is there?" the man chuckled.

"It does not matter, the girl will stop you. No matter what. I have complete faith in her and her mate. They will surprise you and be your end."

"It's amusing that you think so, old man. I think I should give you a front row seat as to what is happening. Here, would you like to watch." The male brought forth a mirror that rippled and showed a room that looked like it was ransacked.

The older man watched closely as he saw Chloe and Derek amble through the damage until they came upon a body. Chloe immediately bent down to try and see if she could heal him. Chloe's eyes glowed green.

"Chloe, is he?" Derek's voice came through the mirror.

"No, he's barely alive, but he's not dead yet. I think I can save him." Chloe's eyes closed as she concentrated. "Jack, come on. You can't leave us yet. We have to figure out what happened to you." Chloe whispered.

Suddenly the young male's body gasped for air. Chloe caught him and kept him from falling back on his head again. "Jack, it's okay. Jack, you're okay." Chloe soothed.

"Chloe?" Jack said, confusion in his gold eyes. He grunted as he tried to sit up some. "Where's Artus? Did they take him?" Jack's voice got slightly panicked at the end.

"Did who take Artus? We found you like this. What happened Jack?" Chloe looked into Jack's frantic eyes. "Derek, can you help me? I need you to take some of his pain so I can expedite his healing." Derek silently did as asked and crouched on the other side of Jack and began to take some of the pain Jack was under.

Chloe began to mutter under her breath, her hands glowing a light green. "Chloe, it was her, Leia."

"I figured," Chloe said softly.

"She isn't alone though. She has help from-" Jack's voice suddenly stopped as a pained gurgle took over.

Artus looked from the mirror to see Leia's partner with his hand glowing red and clenched into a fist.

"Jack, what's wrong? Jack, Jack!" Chloe started to shout, trying to get a reaction from Jack. Instead, Jack's body suddenly went limp, and a last exhale let his body. "No, no, no," Chloe repeated. Derek felt for a pulse and then pulled Chloe close to him as she started to sob.

"He's gone, snowflake. You tried. That's all you could have done." Derek whispered to her. Chloe continued to cry.

"Oops," the evil man spoke, feigning apologies. "Well, not really. Couldn't have him exposing all of our little secrets, now could we?" the man laughed.

A dark look crossed Artus' face. "Mark my words, you two will have the fate that you deserve, and that girl is going to deliver it. Be prepared. You will not have long." Artus spoke as if were a foretelling.

"Are you prophesying now, Artus?" Leia taunted. "Leave that to the professionals and actual deities of that, old man."

"Well, we best be off! So much to do and so little time to do it. Come Leia dear. Leave the guardian to watch and rot." Leia smirked and walked out of the dark room with her partner.

Artus watched them leave before hanging his head. "Tinia, Aita, I pray that you hear me, please help her."


	19. Chapter 19: Chloe POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 19

(Chloe POV)

I don't know how I missed it before. Then again, I was struck by Jack's sudden death I hadn't been too focused on many of the details.

I looked at Jack's body that was lying supine on a table that Derek cleared for me so I could examine the body closer and possible find insights as to why he suddenly perished. Right there at the base of Jack's neck was an upside down branch with flames and bones hanging from the branches.

I let out a deep sigh. What did it mean? I looked up at the walls of books surrounding me. It was the library of the druids. Hidden in plain sight, in an odd way. There was a concealment spell, but to an average human, it just looked like a small home library.

 _Chloe_.

I looked around the room.

"Derek?" I called out.

"Yea, snowflake?" He responded.

"Did you just call my name?" I watched him walk into the room giving me a confused look while shaking his head.

 _Chloe_.

That voice, it sounded familiar almost. I turned my head and looked at the shelves again. I first used my alpha eyes and saw nothing. Then when I shifted to my nagual's eyes, I noticed a glow coming from one of the spines of the books. What in the world?

I slowly walk around the table were Jack's body was and go towards the shelf. Gently, I pull the book out and inspect the outside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. When I open the book, the pages turn of their own accord and stop on a page with the symbol I found on Jack's neck.

"Cimaruta," I hear Derek say as he looks over my shoulder at the pages.

"Otherwise known as the Sprig of Rue." I continued. I began to read the contents of the pages and discovered several symbols that were used and the combinations represent different things. "They're mostly used as protective symbols. But, it looks like the one that was inscribed on Jack," I trailed off for a moment double checking that I understood the information correctly. "It looks like it was a damnation from someone who knows what we presently call Wicca."

"A witch did that to him," Derek asked.

"Not just a witch, that combination isn't even recorded in these pages. It has to be someone with intimate knowledge of the symbols and how they are used." I paused racking my brain about everything I had learned and put together over the past few weeks. "Someone of divine status." I finally muttered.

A hissing noise from Jack's body had Derek, and I quickly turned around in enough time to see Jack's body burst into flames. I gasped and promptly tried reached for a blanket and tried to put out the fire. It only made things worse. The fire engulfed the sheet and shifted from a red-orange color to a bright blue color.

The flames almost looked like, "Hellfire," I whispered. I sucked in a sharp breath as my hand got licked from hot flames. I watched as my wound quickly healed before watching as Jack's body was burned to nothing but ash.

"Oh, Jack," I mumbled sadly. "I am so sorry."

Derek embraced me gently as we watched. When Jack's body finally stopped burning, I collected his ashes into a small urn I found in the home. Derek cleared a little spot above the fireplace to set the jar for the time being.

I sat on the floor in front of the fire that Derek had started and just stared into the flames. When Derek sat next to me, I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me. "You okay, snowflake?"

I absently nodded. "Just a lot to think about." I lifted my wrist and looked at my mark there. It was another Cimaruta. This one had a crescent moon, a leaf, and a star dangling from it. It wasn't complete though, a complete Cimaruta had five symbols. Mine only had three. How was I missing two?

 ** _The mate bond, there are still two more things to complete it officially_** **.** Winter whispered to me. I sighed inwardly. Couldn't we wait until the danger was over?

 ** _I'm sorry Chloe, but I've held off your heat for as long as possible. You may have another 24 hours at most before my hold on it is gone, but I'm not entirely sure._** Winter apologized.

I leaned away from Derek at that, suddenly uncomfortable. Things were okay with us. I mean the fact that I felt the constant need to touch him or kiss him was…was what? I let a small frustrated groan out and bit my lip.

Derek's hands slipped under the hem of my shirt as he tried to comfort me by massaging the skin at my hip. It was sweet but not helping. I stood up and out of his reach. Suddenly, I was nervous. What was wrong with me? My breathing started to get faster.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" The concern in Derek's voice was evident. He stood and tried to reach out to me, but I jumped away from his reach.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. "I just need to go lay down." I made my way to a bedroom and closed the door, making sure to lock it. Derek could easily break the door but, I was hoping the locked door would help indicate that I needed space away from him. My heart ached at that idea. I didn't want to be apart from him. I slid down to the floor.

I could hear him outside the door, just standing there. Closing my eyes, I focused my senses and could also see him through them. He touched the doorknob for a moment before walking to the wall across the door and sitting there and just calmly waiting. He was worried his aura flaring between that and concern with a hint of desire and need.

It made my heart skip a beat. I was aware that the bond may get stronger between us after I did the anchor spell, but I didn't realize it had deepened this much. His need to be close to me was as intense as mine to be near him.

I shook my head, stop. I need to focus on what's going on, not what's occurring between Derek and me, need to get my priorities.

 _Derek is a priority, Chloe._

My eyes snapped open, and I looked around the room. Who said that?

I ripple in the light to my side caught my eye as a figure formed before me. _I did._

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"My name is Leta." the figure answered.

"Leta? You're one of the infernal goddess' in Etruscan mythology."

The woman nodded. "I am also connected to Jessie and yourself."

"How?"

Leta began to explain the history of her life and what has happened per Jessie and I's lives. I had only been aware of part of Jessie's history, or rather Etruscan mythology. I sat back and just listened unsure of what to say or how to react to what I was being told.

"So, your protege, Leia is behind all of this?" I asked, disbelief in my tone. "Does she realize how ridiculous this all is? Punishing future generations for something that is in fate and nature's hands."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Someone caused those mishaps to occur." Leta countered.

"I don't understand."

"There's a balance in the world, if there were ever an imbalance or a severe mistake that occurred in the mortal realm, then chaos would ensue in the celestial realm." Leta began to explain. "Cel, the goddess of earth, and Nortia, the goddess of fate, worked together to ordain matches in harmony with the protection that was aligned with Calu's position."

"If that's the case, why create two types of soul bonds. If the whole point was to create the bonds so that the wolves that were guardians of the mortal realm wouldn't be alone. Why create two types?"

"That's exactly what I am trying to find out." Leta smiled. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get anywhere as of late."

"I see." I paused. "What does all this have to do with why you showed up in the first place?"

"Oh, you and Derek's bond?" Leta nodded as if remembering her original purpose for showing up. "Do you know what each symbol you have on your mark means?"

I blinked. "Um, well," I glanced at my mark on my inner wrist. "From what I read, I'm guessing the crescent moon is tied to me being part werewolf. Then the leaf is significant to my nagual side. The star didn't show up until after I did the anchor bond for my nagual's powers to Derek's wolf, Shadow. So, I'm assuming it has something to do with the part of our bond."

"Yes, the spell that you used was one I created actually. I had designed it in case there was ever a time where a mate and an anchor were the same individuals for a future descendant of any nagual line. That spell would protect them from any interference from celestials and mortals. The symbol of ethereal quality for that is your star." Leta divulged.

"All marks, er Cimaruta's, have five symbols though. What are the other two going to be?" I questioned.

Leta took my wrist and gently traced her fingers over my mark. I unintentionally shivered. I glanced up into her ruby colored irises. Her black hair swirling down past her waist and pooling on the floor around us. She was stunning.

"Each mated pair is unique in what is asked for a bond to be complete, did you know that?" I shook my head before Leta continued. "It depends on the species involved. In your case, you have nagual, werewolf, and the soul phases. You already completed the nagual part by tying your powers to Derek. As a werewolf, you have to let Derek mark you and you him since you are both wolves." My eyes widened, and Leta rushed to continue. "I know you are apprehensive about it, but the feelings you are experiencing, they won't be quelled, they will only get stronger. You both need each other. I'm actually surprised Derek didn't mark you when you both were together originally all those years ago."

I cringed. I knew Derek would have to mark me and vice versa. It was the stereotypical act of many paranormal romances for werewolves. I held back a disappointed sigh at the thought. I had always hoped it wouldn't be that, but I suppose it made sense. Wolves were territorial and made sure that other wolves what was taken and off limits. For werewolves, marking would be the outward physical sign to any male, that the female was off limits, and vice versa for the men when their woman marked them.

"I suppose it's a good thing, this way I can make sure you know to do it a particular way." Leta's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Derek's rut and your heat should be happening at the same time in a matter of hours actually. Now, for your bond, there may end up being a physical tie that forms between the two of you. This will lock you two into place. This will happen right after," Leta paused and blushed. "You would think after all these years I would stop blushing at this topic," she mumbled, and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I'm a little awkward about it all as well, considering everything that's happened." I soothed.

"Anywho, right when you both," Leta cleared her throat and seemed to give herself a pep talk. "When you both reach your climax, that's when you need to mark each other physically. When you do, let instinct take over. It's different for every wolf pair." Leta nodded, satisfied she was able to get that part out.

I blushed and cleared my throat. "What about the soul phase?"

"You have to exchange blood oaths. I would suggest doing it while you both are tied after your marking phase."

"Is there a particular oath phrase we have to do for that?"

Leta let a small smile cross her face. "With this blood, I give you my life and all my lives after. May we never be parted from this day forward. For if we shall, may our souls that will share this blood come together again and live forever."

I started to smile when something struck me suddenly. "Oh my god, Derek is right outside the door." I panicked. He's heard this entire conversation.

"Yes, but he's not awake. I put him to sleep before appearing before you." Leta quelled my fears instantly. Oh, thank god. I let out a breath.

Leta's nose twitched. "However, he's waking up, and I can't keep him asleep any longer."

"What why?

"Your heat and his rut just started. Your scent is waking him." I sniffed, and my eyes dilated as Derek's scent filled my senses. Holy fuck, he smelled good. I barely heard Leta say she would check in with me later if possible and disappear as I stood and faced the bedroom door. I could see him already even though the door wasn't open. His body was shaking with need as he stared at the doorknob. He wanted in, he wanted me. He needed me.

The question was, would I let him in? I stared at the doorknob. My hand was twitching to open the door and pounce him. God, his smell. I give a low groan out and hear him respond in kind. I almost took a step back but stopped when I heard him on the other side.

"Snowflake," he whimpered as his head connected with the door lightly with a light thud.

Fuck it. I opened the door and quickly pulled Derek to me locking my lips over his.


	20. Chapter 20: Derek POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 20

(Derek POV)

As soon as my lips landed on Chloe's, I felt a tremor of energy course through my body. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her, so her legs wrapped around my waist. I kicked the door shut and turned to press her against the door in one smooth movement. I heard her grunt at the contact.

 ** _Let me join in!_** Shadow demanded. I growled lowly. _No._ This was my time with Chloe. Our first time together since all those years ago. There's no freaking way I was forfeiting first dibs to Shadow. I heard Shadow growl at me. _Not now, I will later._ I promised.

 **Derek.** Chloe's voice whispered to me through our link. Her fingers were threaded through my hair, digging against my scalp as her tongue thrust into my mouth and twirled around mine. She's making me dizzy already, and we're only kissing. **It's the heat.**

 **I know, snowflake. Let me take care of you.** I hushed her. She whimpered as I trailed my lips down her face and to her neck. When I found her sensitive spot, I sucked gently and let my fangs lengthen and graze her skin lightly. She shuddered in my arms and bared her hips down into mine causing a groan to escape my throat. **You keep that up, I won't be able to be gentle.** I growled.

I pulled back a little and watched Chloe's eyes slowly open. She gave me a sultry look and bit her lip. Fucking tease. **That's my lip.** I said possessively, leaning in to nip her mouth away from her teeth and sucking on it gently.

 **I'm getting too hot.** Chloe whimpered. From what I understood, a female's heat was when the body burned with a natural heat that could only be quenched from a mate's touch. To help Chloe from getting too overwhelmed, skin to skin contact would be the best.

Quickly I pulled her shirt off, noticing she was without a bra. When did the little vixen do that? My eyes narrowed watching Chloe breathe harshly under my gaze. She moved to cover herself, and I growled grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. **Don't even think about it, snowflake.** She silently nodded and leaned forward to nudge her nose against my cheek to sate my quick anger. When I released her hands, they immediately went to the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head.

"Oh god," Chloe groaned as she pressed her bare skin against mine. Pleasure and relief flooded her and seeped into me through our bond. I closed my eyes briefly and inhaled, relating to a drug addict for a moment. Ocean and lilies with a hint of vanilla getting me high so easily. "Derek, please." Chloe's whimper broke through my drug-induced haze.

I opened my eyes to see hers watching me. Her green orbs filled with want and desire, things only I could only sate for her. A rush filled me with that thought. I leaned in and kissed her once more before trailing my lips down her neck again and pulling her away from the door. Her arms wrapping my head securely as I moved towards the small bed.

My knees ran into the mattress, and I lowered us to the bed before pulling back and just gazing at her. "God, how are you so perfect?" I asked out loud.

Chloe blushed darkly and bit her lip. I growled, and she quickly released it before whispering, "only to you."

I took my hand to her cheek and gently traced the side of her face. "That just means I'm never letting you go. You were made for me, and I for you."

"Would you leave me again though? If you ever doubted yourself again?" Chloe asked gently, a hint of insecurity rested with the words the question.

"Chloe," I leaned my forehead against hers. "Snowflake, I want to finish our bond. Completely." I said forcefully. "I never want to go another day in my life without having you by my side, or me by your side."

I moved to her neck and kissed where I knew I would mark her. "Right here, this is where you are going to bare my mark, snowflake. Then everyone will know you are mine. I'm never leaving you again. I would have marked you before, I had actually planned on it, but then everything with Laura and," I trailed off. "But, now I am never going to do that to either one of us again." I nipped down her chest and hovered over the two perfect globes there. "We're stronger and better together, even if we fight every once in a while." I smiled slightly before beginning my teasing.

Chloe arched into my mouth, and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.

"By the time, we finish our mating, I will have touched and tasted every inch of you, at least thrice Chloe," I vowed and renewed my attention to her body anew.

\- * - 0 - * -

I curled around Chloe's body, our bodies still fused together. I fingered the mark that appeared in the junction of her neck and shoulder. It was a mini triskelion with snowflakes encircling it. I felt her sleepily trace where she had marked me in kind.

"There's only one more step for us," Chloe whispered to me, the love in her voice resonating in my heart.

I looked at her curiously, and she pointed to her wrist where the Cimaruta formed. There were now four symbols, the newest one being a snowflake. "What do they mean?"

"The crescent moon is my wolf, the leaf is my nagual, the star is the sign from the anchor spell and the snowflake is the symbol of our wolves mating." Chloe smiled. "There's only one symbol left for our bond. The soulbond."

Chloe looked into my eyes carefully studying me. "We need to exchange blood and recite an oath."

I watched her intently and nodded. Chloe cut a small cut on the inner side of her wrist without her Cimaruta. Lifting it to my mouth, I gently licked the wound and sipped some blood from the cut before it healed. I proceeded to do the same on my wrist and let Chloe take my blood. I felt a strange tingle course through me.

"With this blood, I give you my life and all my lives after. May we never be parted from this day forward. For if we shall, may our souls that share this blood come together again and live forever." Chloe spoke. I repeated it to her, keeping my eyes locked on her eyes.

Then I felt as if my blood were on fire. I sucked in a harsh breath at the intensity. Chloe whimpered in my arms, and I wrapped her closer to me. I couldn't focus enough to take any pain from her. Then just as quickly, the feeling was replaced with something darker and pleasurable. When I looked, I saw Winter had overtaken Chloe's body, and Shadow was pushing for control. I relented, remembering my word from earlier.

\- * - 0 - * -

When I started to wake, later on, the first thing I sensed was Chloe. Her back against my chest as I held her close to me. Her head was resting on my arm that outstretched and intertwined with hers, our inner wrists now bore the completed Cimaruta symbol. I smiled to myself. I glanced at the fifth and final symbol, it was a heart with a triskelion symbol in the center of Chloe's wrist. On my wrist, it was inverted, a small heart with a triskelion branching and swirling out from the heart shape.

I nuzzled my nose into Chloe's mark and nipped there gently. I listened to her breathe while wrapping my free arm tighter around her, pulling her closer. She was mine, in all sense of the word now and I hers, finally.

Chloe began to wake up and twitched her hips against mine. I let out a playful growl. "Careful snowflake or I might think you're ready for another round already," I whispered to her kissing her shoulder.

Chloe smiled and hummed. "What if I am?" she teased, slowly drawing up her foot on my inner leg and rolling her hips into mine. I leaned up and looked at her. She was biting her lip again. I quickly captured her lips, freeing the bottom prisoner and rolled us over, so she was on top of me. Her hair cascaded around us like a curtain, her emerald eyes sparkling with love and mischief at the same time.

I paused in our playfulness and looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "I love you, Chloe. So damn much."

Chloe's eyes reflected surprise at the change of tone for a moment before a smile replaced it. "And I love you, Derek." She leaned in and bit my nose gently before her smile turned into that vixen smile of hers. "Wanna show me again?" Our bodies were perfectly aligned, just one small move would have connected us again. The completed bond we now shared allowed us to feel even more intensely. I could tell Chloe was holding back a little, unsure if she was allowed to be aggressive in her actions with our lovemaking.

To show her it was okay, I made that one small move and heard her gasp. "Why don't you show me, this time?" I whispered catching her eyes darken and a joyous smile form on her lips. She leaned down and kissed me hard, biting my lip, eliciting a moan from me. Then my perfect snowflake did as I asked and showed me.

\- * - 0 - * -

"You know we can't stay here forever, right?" Chloe whispered to me, tracing her fingers across my abdomen. Her head was on my chest just under my chin, my arm wrapped around her hips holding her close.

I grumbled at her, and she playfully slapped my stomach. "Ow," I pretend whined.

Chloe lifted her head up and rolled her eyes at me. "You're fine." She placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I tried to pull her close and deepen the kiss, but she pulled away. "Derek, I'm serious. We have to stop Leia."

I sat up still holding her and positioned her to straddle me. "I know, I know. I just want to enjoy this time with you as long as I can." I kissed her mark and sucked the skin lightly. She shuddered.

"You aren't alone in that desire, but we have to help our friends. Our family." Chloe closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the side giving me more access. My hands trailed up from her hip to her shoulders as I trailed my lips across her skin. Her heat was still here so it wouldn't be long before she was in need again. Since we were fully mated, I would be in the same condition. This heat between us would last for several weeks, if not months. We could hold off not being intimate with each other for a short period, but that burning desire would grow until we sated each other again.

"I need you, just one more time, please," I whispered against her skin. Chloe placed her head in the crook of my neck, and I felt her tongue peek out to taste the skin of where her mark sat. A jolt of pleasure coursed through me. It only intensified when she grazed her fangs against it next.

I growled lowly before flipping her onto her back and kissed her hard while connecting us again. God, this had to be heaven. Chloe groaned as I pressed against her in a steady motion.

"I love you," she panted.

I stared down at her, pausing in my movements before falling to my forearms, framing her body. I kissed her slowly. "And I love you, snowflake. I'm never leaving you again of my own free will." I told her before renewing my motions.


	21. Chapter 21: Chloe POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 21

(Chloe POV)

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sounds of a heart monitor slowly woke me up. My eyes felt heavy, my head fogged. Bright ceiling lights shined above my head only confusing me more. There weren't lights like this in the bedroom where I had fallen asleep in Derek's arms.

Slowly I inhaled and regretted it immediately as I started coughing. The sharp sting of antiseptic burned my nose as I finally took note of an intubation tube in my throat. Panic overcame me. What the hell was going on? Where am I? Where's Derek?

A door opened, and I sensed bodies rushing to me. "Chloe? Chloe, I need you to try and calm down. I can't take the breathing tube out when you're tense like this." the feminine voice explained. I willed myself to still and relax. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but the relief of not actually having something in my windpipe any longer was worth the awkward phantom feeling I was experiencing.

As I slowly was able to slow my breathing, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Two nurses were at my bedside. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're in the medical bay at the pack-house, Chloe. You've been in a coma for over a decade, along with your cousins."

 _Who?_ "I don't have any cousins." The nurses exchanged a look. "What? I don't."

"Let me go get her parents." My head snapped to the second nurse as she walked out of the room. What in the world was going on? My parents were dead.

Sure enough, not five minutes later both my parents walked into the room with worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh, snowflake, you're finally awake." My mom said, tears pooling in her eyes.

This had to be a trick. Am I trapped in another make-believe world that Adrian created? My eyes narrowed at the thought. "What kind of trick is this? I'm not falling for it again." I growled. "My parents died when I was five. Who are you?" I demanded.

"We'll give you some privacy." The first nurse said softly before exiting the room and closing the door.

"Chloe," my dad said in a worried tone. "We're your parents."

"No, you're not." I ground out. I could feel a heat spreading through me and stared at my clenched fists. That's when I noticed it.

"Where's my Cimaruta?" I cried. I lifted my wrist to see it bare and unmarked. _No._ No, this couldn't be happening. They can't mess with things like that in these mind games, can they?

A small gasp escaped from my mother. "Cimaruta? Honey, you've been in a coma for 12 years. How did you even know about the Cimaruta? I hadn't had that talk with you yet." My parent's eyebrows furrowed together in complete concern.

It was all a dream? Derek? Our bond? All of it? My vision blurred. What about Winter?

"Why can't I feel Winter?"

"Who's Winter?" my dad asked.

"My wolf. I can't feel her."

"Snowflake, our wolves aren't a separate conscious." My dad's tone was wary. He looked at my mom closely. "Natasha, can you sense anything."

I saw a light green glow come from one of my mom's hand as she gently touched my forehead. Everything I had thought was reality flashed in my mind's eye. I let out a pained whimper as my memories of Derek came to the forefront. _My mate._ My heart was withered and weak.

"Nathan, check on Jessie and Addie. I was right all along. Something was preventing them from waking up." Mom's voice was hard.

My father kissed my forehead gently before doing as my mother asked. Immediately when the door closed again, my mother sank into my bed and cupped my face between her hands.

"My poor baby. You found your mate under that spell. I can't imagine." She pulled me closer to her, and that familiar warmth surrounded me. The warmth I thought I would never feel again. "I saw glimpses of the other things that happened. I'm so sorry sweetheart." She placed a gentle kiss in my hair, and that was all it took for the dam to break.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and sobbed uncontrollably. "Mom, what's wrong with me?"

My mom tightened her hold on me. "I don't know, baby. But, we're going to figure this out. I promise." I cried, some more at her words. "It's gonna be okay. Shh. You're gonna be okay."

 _Derek,_ I thought to myself. _Where are you?_

 _*** Elsewhere *** (3rd POV)_

Cold dark eyes watched the scene unfold. "Are you sure it was wise to do this so early? They weren't even that close to discovering who was behind everything." The dark eyes snapped to the lithe womanly figure across from him.

"What did I tell you about questioning me?" A smirk crossed his face. "Have I led you astray yet?"

She hesitated. "No, but-"

"Then don't question me. Trust me, everything is under control and going according to plan." A small dark laugh escaped his lips. "The real fun is only just beginning."

* * *

A/N: DON'T HATE ME! X_X I know you all were so excited about Derek and Chloe FINALLY getting together and now I'm being mean and separating them again. But, I promise they'll find their way back to each other! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My business picked up and then I have a nasty bout of bronchitis and school got a bit nuts. Additionally, someone asked why I didn't write the full explicit scene...well, TOS for prohibits that, and I'm a goody-two-shoes. I follow the rules ;)


	22. Chapter 22: Chloe POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 22

(Chloe POV)

Eight months was how long it took before permission was granted to leave the house for Jessie, Abby, and I. Each of us believed we were being tricked when woke up from our comas and we have undergone extreme care and training ever since to help us know that this indeed was the real world. In this world, my parents were alive, and my father was alpha of the pack just north of the U.S and Canada border. Little things were real in this reality, such as my mother is good friends with Talia Hale, who was still dead from a house fire. I wasn't allowed to find out anything else about the Hales, like if Derek was alive here or if he remembered me, or just knew of me.

Glancing over at Jessie, I knew she was under the same conflict I was about the whole thing. Her body was always tense, like a tightly coiled spring. Jesse never divulged whether she and Peter finally bonded or not, but I had this instinctual feeling they did, I don't ever remember seeing her like this before. It didn't matter though, we hadn't been allowed out of the house unattended until my parents, and the elders felt assured that we weren't going to bolt thinking this was some trick.

Abby was a mystery to me. I don't remember ever encountering her, but she felt familiar somehow. I felt comfortable with her, and I didn't feel the need to question her experience. In our training, she was in complete sync with Jessie and me when we moved and struck our target. She even was able to help me hone my nagual abilities more.

The pack called the three of us JAC (Jessie, Abby, Chloe). We were always with one another and inseparable ever since we woke up. The fact that we looked almost identical only encouraged it. Russet auburn hair and deep green eyes along with similar skin tones and body physiques made it hard for people to tell us apart. Of course, we were able to understand the differences in each other, but we had fun pretending to be each other to play a few pranks on a few pack members when the mood struck us.

Glancing at the clock on my nightstand, I stood slowly and took a moment to look at Jessie and Abby who watched me. I was unofficially the lead of our trio. I nodded at them and snatched the duffel that sat at the foot of my bed, Jessie and Abby grabbing theirs as well as they followed me out the room.

"JAC, the cars are ready for you out front," one of the pack members informed us as we exited our room. I merely nodded in thanks and continued walking toward the front door. I almost cringed when I saw my parents waiting for us at the door with two of the council members.

"Mom, Dad," I greeted.

My mother smiled at me gently, the worry only showing in her eyes as she looked each of us over. "Chloe, sweetheart, are you sure you have everything you need?" she asked.

"Yes, Auntie," Jesse answered for me. She gave a small smile, it wasn't genuine, but it was the best she could manage I supposed. "It's just a simple recon to see why the Nematon is flaring. We'll be back before you know it."

"Still, it's the first time you three have been out of here since you woke up from your coma. We are still worried something could happen." My father had a stern look on his face, one that I had come to realize was his indirect way of saying he was extremely emotional about the situation, but he was trying to be the alpha that the pack needed despite his personal feelings.

"Where one of us goes, all of us goes." Abby let a full-blown smile take over her face. "We're stronger and better together. Our training has shown, that we balance each other making us an unstoppable force, so it's a guaranteed success." Abby was trying to be reassuring in her light and cheery way, which was a complete 180 of how Jesse and I were. Oddly enough, what she said was true, now that I thought about it…we were balanced between the three of us.

My mother looked like she was about to open her mouth to say something and I cut her off. "We'll call once we figure out what's going on, okay?" My mother closed her mouth and gave a small nod.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek then my fathers before snatching the keys off the key hook on the wall and heading out the front door. Jesse and Abby followed my lead, and we split into our three vehicles. We had decided on three instead of one so we could cover more ground if we needed to expand our search outside of the town that the Nematon was near.

It was roughly an 18-hour drive, and we didn't stop for rest. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the whole thing. From my bond with Jessie and Abby, they felt similarly. I glanced at the timer for the shared call that the three of us were in while we drove.

"When we get there, I'm going to the Nematon straight away. I want you two to do perimeter checks around me. If anything is close Abby, I want you to use your mirage technique and make them steer clear."

"Shouldn't I at least go with you to the Nematon?" Jessie asked. "Something about this feels off the closer we get, and I don't think you going alone is a good idea."

"I'll be fine," I reassured her. Jessie just made a noise of discontent but otherwise stayed silent.

"I think I'll put up a perimeter barrier just in case," Abby spoke up. "I'm with Jessie, something is off and you being alone isn't sitting well with me at all."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, just let me examine the Nematon first. After your sweep, you can join me."

The remainder of the drive was quiet. It wasn't until we reached the outskirts of the town and we pulled off the road and hid the cars that things started t get interesting. Jessie and I sensed it first. Abby picked up on it because of how the two of us reacted.

"Do you smell that?" Jessie asked. We glanced around the immediate area.

"Blood. A lot of it." I confirmed. "Stick to the plan. Play it safe. Perimeter and secure then meet me at the Nematon." I said dashing off before they could protest. I didn't know how long I could hold in the panic I felt when I first scented the blood. That smell. My coma memories started to make my head throb.

 _No. It wasn't real. None of it was real_. I told myself as I broke through the tree line and into the tiny clearing where the Nematon was and froze.

"You." A voice whispered. No, it was **his** voice. He was here. I quickly drew in the situation and saw him holding his side. Wolfsbane bullet. My eyes narrowed.

"It's another werewolf." Another voice hollered, and bullets started getting fired towards me. A blur passed by me and I had to roll my eyes.

"Must you be so showy when making an entrance." I gave Jessie a sidelong glance as I watched her smirk and toss the bullets in her hand like they were a child's toy.

"What? I can't mess with them a little?" Jessie licked her lips and let her fangs snap towards them.

"Perimeter's secure. No one's getting out of here without our say so." Abby said as she walked into the clearing on the opposite side. She took in the situation and gave Jessie a look. "Really Jessie?"

Jessie blanched. "Please, I wasn't gonna let her have all the fun. Besides, she was the one who stopped them, I just grabbed them when I went by, she was the show-off." Jesse grumbled and let the bullets fall to the ground then smashed them. "Yellow wolfbane." Jessie mused. "Someone has some fun connections."

"Enough, Jessie." I snapped. I shook my head and walked towards the center of the clearing. "Focus on our mission, this isn't our business."

"Derek!" a voice hollered as three male wolves burst into the clearing.

Jessie went rigid as did Abby. I ignored them and focused on the ground in front of me.

"Who are you?" the hunters on one side demanded. I glanced at them.

"The ones you don't want to annoy," Jessie growled as one of the hunters took a step towards me. "Don't take another step towards her human. She has an issue with killing people. I, on the other hand, do not." Jessie let a sinister grin cross her face and allowed her blue eyes to glow.

"Jessie, no fighting. Just pin them to the tree until I'm done examining the Nematon." I ordered not looking up as I stretched my hand over the ground.

"Nematon? There's no Nematon here." One of the male's wolves said. I recognized the voice. It was Scott.

Abby snorts. "At least that isn't different. They're still just as clueless." She said.

"Abby!" I snapped and glared at her. Abby's eyes widened, and she slapped her hand over her mouth mumbling a "sorry." I sighed and focused on the ground again. A hunter moved quickly but I raised my hand reflexively, and he stopped midair. I turned my head, and a looked at him. "Hitting a girl with her back turned? That's just low." I heard gasps as my eyes glowed.

"Her eyes, they're glowing green." One of the said terrified. "What the hell is she?"

Jessie let out a low growl. "Alpha's come to play." She did in a sing-song voice while crouching low. "What's the matter, hunter? You've never seen a nagual before?" The air shimmered, and Jessie's body cracked as she transformed into a white wolf. Her eyes glowed green then flashed blue before she hunched her body down in a defensive striking position. She was snarling at the hunters, who started to back away.

"Monroe didn't say nothing about no whatever's." another one of the men said.

"What the fuck is a nagual?" another one freaked out.

"Why are men so stupid?" Abby sighed before flicking her wrist. All the hunters were then pinned to the trees by roots that suddenly had extended from their homes in the ground. "You won't be needing these." Abby conducted her finger to the side, and all the hunter's weapons were flown out of range.

"Abby, tend to the injured wolf. I'm almost finished here." I said turning my focus back to the ground. It was still under concealment, and I wouldn't be able to figure anything out until I revealed it. In my peripheral, I saw Abby move to Derek and tend to his wound. I shook my head internally. I had to focus. My hands glowed as I hovered them over the spot I stood at. "Revelan," I whispered causing another shimmer, and then a Nematon appeared right at my feet.

"What are you?" Scott asked. "How did you find the Nematon?"

"It's one of my gifts as a hybrid. I'm connected to the supernatural world in a way you couldn't imagine." I replied as I slowly circled the Nematon looking over everything inch of it slowly.

"I'm Scott by the way." He introduced himself.

"We know who you are," Jessie said, slipping on a robe that Abby threw at her. "Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, and…" she paused to look at the fourth male. "Actually, I don't remember who you are."

"Theo Raekan." Abby filled in, her voice was quiet, almost unsure.

"Remember?" Peter questioned, a narrow gaze focused on Jessie.

"Surveillance and basic info packets about your pack. Just in case we ever ran into you in person, standard procedure for our pack and its members. Know the other players." I quickly covered. "It's a new one. It's barely been established for a year."

"What? How's that possible?" Jessie's attention turned to me. I locked gazes with her. "You can't just create a current like that suddenly. It's unheard of even for one of the shamans from the tribe."

"I'm only telling you what I see, you don't have to tell me the impossibility." I huffed. "Why would someone create a new current here? It's not stable at all. I can see it leaking the flow everywhere. It's completely out of control."

"What do we do then? We can't just leave it as it is, that would cause trouble for the nearby town. Since there isn't an established pack, havoc and public knowledge about our world would happen. That would just give more fuel to idiots like Monroe for what they are doing." Abby's face scrunched in concern.

"I'm not buying it." Derek's voice cut in. "I know you. I don't know how, but I know you." I felt his gaze on me.

Ignoring him, I focused on talking to Jessie and Abby. "We could try creating a containment barrier of sorts. To bind the leaking energy back into the Nematon. It might help until it matures enough."

"I feel like I know that one," Peter said pointing to Jessie.

"And me that one," Theo said gesturing to Abby.

"One problem with that." Abby started to counter. "You don't have your anchor like you did in the other place, Chloe." Abby's eyes flickered with worry.

I clenched my jaw. "It'll be fine."

"No, it won't. Chloe, the amount of power you generate is already dangerous enough. If you don't have your anchor, you could kill yourself with that amount of strain in trying to keep yourself in check. Abby and I can't keep your power in check. You need your anchor!" Jessie argued.

"It wasn't real!" I snapped. "Did you forget that?"

"Chloe…" Abby said gently.

"Enough! Let's do the spell and go home." I ordered. Abby and Jessie looked at each other worriedly, and I growled lowly making them move closer to me.

Upon taking their hands, I closed my eyes and began to chant. I felt the wind pick up around me as I started the spell. I couldn't concentrate though, **he** was close. **He** was real. I could smell him. My emotions as much as I wanted them to be steady were all over the place. I bit my lip and focused on the anger I felt about it all as I continued to say the spell.

Anger that he was real and the life I had dreamed was not. Anger that he felt nothing. Anger that he didn't recognize me. Anger that I had been someone's plaything and toyed with like that. Anger that I was stuck with these emotions and feelings for someone who existed but didn't feel the same.

"Chloe!" I heard faintly. "She's losing control. Shit!" I wasn't losing control, I finally felt in control for once. I felt…powerful. I felt something move and stand in front of me.

"Derek, what are you doing? Get away from her!" Scott's voice rang out.

I snapped my eyes open and was met with natural deep emerald depths. I felt a hand brush its fingers against my cheek as those eyes stared into mine. His eyes flashed purple as his face moved closer and I froze when I felt his lips press against mine. As his lips coaxed mine into a sensual rhythm, I felt a tension being let go from my body and then I met darkness as I felt my body collapse.

"Chloe!" Jessie and Abby shouted.


	23. Chapter 23: Third POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 23

(Third POV)

Derek rushed through the door to his apartment carrying **her**. Derek quickly moved inside to his bedroom and laid her carefully on the bed. The two other women with her rushed in behind her, and he growled lowly at them when they tried to approach.

"Derek, you have to let us look at her." The timid one said. She looked nervous, but there was a glimmer in her eye that had Derek not wanting to move.

"For Pete's sake," the other female growled moving towards Derek and yanking him away from the woman he had just laid on his bed. Derek growled, his eyes brimming with the blue color. The woman now pinning him to the wall smirked. "Abby, what does she need?"

"Jesse, it's bad. Him kissing Chloe made it worse." Abby said in a severe tone. Jesse glanced back and saw a grave look on Abby's face.

"It can't be that bad." Jesse walked over and climbed over Chloe's unconscious body to scrutinize her.

"I wouldn't-" Abby started but was cut off by Jesse yelping and being flung into the wall across the room. "Do that." Abby pursed her lips. "This isn't even her peak. She's going to get more out of control if she doesn't…" Abby paused, a thoughtful look on her face.

Derek had made his way next to Chloe after Jesse was thrown away and was able to comfortably hold her hand and touch her lightly. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, brushing his fingers across Chloe's pale cheek.

"Her powers are unanchored," Abby replied. "An anchor is important for naguals."

"Shapeshifting witches?" Peter snorted. "You're joking right?"

Jesse stood up and brushed herself off. "Does this look like a joke to you moron? Oi vey, I think the other you was smarter." She mumbled the last part walking to stand next to Abby. "What are we going to do? If this continues, she's capable of blowing up the entire coastline or more?"

"It's that dangerous?" Scott asked.

"Chloe's the most powerful nagual on the globe, and she's not even a pureblood. She's a hybrid. Half werewolf, half nagual. She's like an atomic bomb on steroids." Jesse answered, her eyes glowed green as she watched Derek with Chloe.

"He could do the spell," Abby spoke finally. "He did it once before." Abby looked up at Jesse, who looked shocked.

"How did you even know about that? You weren't there!"

"I was just not in a place you'd expect." Abby approached Derek and Chloe slowly. "Derek, I need you to do something for me. It's for Chloe. Do you trust me?"

The fierceness in Derek's eyes as he looked up at Abby spoke volumes. Everyone in the room watched as Abby walked Derek through the anchor spell.

"I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu right now," Peter mumbled.

"You and me both." Scott agreed.

Jesse bit her lip in worry as she watched Derek kiss, Chloe, again. _Why do I get the feeling this was a setup_?

Chloe groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

Jesse crossed her arms. "You nearly blew us all up to high hell cause of your damn stubbornness. That's what happened!" she snapped.

"Jesse!" Abby glared. "She was trying to-"

"I don't care what she was trying to do, I really don't feel like dying because she has pride issues! If I could, I would have killed her to just stop her." Jesse's eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth.

Chloe's eyes snapped over to Jesse. For a moment, a flicker of hurt was seen, before Chloe's eyes glossed over and Jesse saw the ice-cold gaze again. "Then why didn't you. I would have preferred it."

"Chloe, I didn't mean it." Jesse hadn't seen that look since when they all first woke up. Chloe had kept trying to kill herself. The agony she was going through because of her mate being gone. Jesse clenched her fists.

Chloe pushed Derek away but froze when her skin touched his. "What…" she looked at her wrist. "What did you do?"

"The only thing we knew would work to stop you," Abby explained.

Chloe growled at her. "You had no right."

"Yes, I did. You were going to die and take all of us with you. Derek was the only one who could get close which meant that some part of what happened in that other place made it possible here. He did the spell to save you."

Chloe turned to look at Derek. "Do you know who I am?"

"Your name is Chloe. I feel like I know you but it's like there's a block keeping me from remembering." Derek couldn't look away from Chloe's gaze.

"That Nematon. I swear it was a setup." Jesse spoke up. "We've been awake for eight months. Not one incident to lead us to them so we could move on. Then this happens, and it coincidently leads us to the very location all of them are at this moment in time."

"It is strange. Alpha Nathan always made sure to keep us clear from them." Abby concurred. "He didn't want to risk any relapses or worse." Her eyes flickered to Chloe who was inching away from Derek.

"That Nematon." Chloe started to say as she stood from the bed. "It manifested the moment I woke up. I was the first. It's connected to me somehow."

"What? How?" Jesse exclaimed.

"I don't know. I need to go back to it and look at it again." Chloe began to walk out of the room but was stopped by Derek grabbing her hand.

"I'm coming with you." Derek locked gazes with Chloe, who sighed.

"I can't really say no. You're my anchor now." Chloe jerked her hand out of Derek's as they walked out of the room and apartment.

When they reached the clearing with the Nematon again, Chloe immediately noticed that it had tripled in size. Jesse and Abby gasped at the site. "What on earth?" Jesse asked, circling the Nematon.

Chloe glanced at her wrist then up at the Nematon. "It grew when you made Derek do the anchor spell." Chloe gestured to the center of the Nematon where a symbol was and then showed her wrist to them.

"Does he have one too?" Abby asked.

Chloe blushed. "No, he…only gets the full mark once it's like before." Chloe looked away from everyone's gazes and at their surroundings. The human hunters had scattered from before. Still, she felt like something was out there, watching and waiting.

"You mean you and Derek actually-" Jesse was stopped from completing that voiced thought by Abby, who slapped her hand across Jesse's mouth.

"That's enough of that."

Jesse shoved Abby off her then glared. "That reminds me. How did you know that Derek had done the spell before? You weren't there in the other place."

Chloe turned to face them at hearing Jesse's question. "Huh?"

Jesse glanced at Chloe. "Yea, Abby said she was there but not in the manner we thought."

"What's this other place you girls keep mentioning?" Peter asked, his eyes trained on Jesse, who gulped and looked away immediately.

"Well, you see." Jesse started to explain.

"Run," Chloe spoke firmly. Everyone turned to see her taking steps backward. Jessie and Chloe turned to focus their attention in the direction Chloe was watching. "Move!" she roared. "It's coming!" Chloe began to mumble a spell and cut the inside of her hand and planted it on the ground. "I've bought us a few minutes!" she quickly turned and began to run. Immediately, everyone followed Chloe.

 ** _Chloe, what's chasing us?_** Jessie asked through their link.

"Cerberus," Chloe said out loud. "That's the guardian that had been chasing those three omegas that came into my territory." She slid to a halt and drew a symbol on a tree trunk. "There's only one person that could possibly have control of that beast."

"Leia," Jesse growled.

Chloe nodded and stepped away from the tree as she finished the symbol. "Hurry, go through the portal." Chloe gestured everyone through.

"Wait, what about you?" Abby stopped before entering noticing Chloe turned to face where Cerberus should appear.

"It's not me they're after, and you know it," Chloe said looking at her softly. "I know who you were in the other place. I'm leaving them in your hands." Chloe gave Abby a slight hug before shoving Abby through the portal and closing it.

"CHLOE!" Abby screamed as she landed on the other side.

* * *

A/N: I updated previous chapters so that it is clear what POV the chapter is in as you read now as well as more grammar edits.


	24. Chapter 24: Third POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 24

(Third POV)

Derek couldn't breathe as he watched the portal close with Chloe on the other side, blue flames coming from her clenched hands. He moved to go back, but the portal instantly closed once Abby landed on the floor. It was only a moment of pure shocked silence before chaos broke loose.

Jessie picked Abby off the ground and slammed her into one of the mahogany-lined walls. "What the fuck did she mean, she knows "who you were" and that she wasn't the "one they're after"?" Jesse spat. "Enough of your games, time for answers." Theo had moved to try and get to Abby, but Peter immediately blocked shaking his head.

"Move, Peter," Theo growled.

"Not gonna happen, pup." Peter clicked his tongue.

"Jesse, I can tell you who I was, but I can't tell you what that last part meant." Abby rushed out in a panic. "I was Winter!" Abby exclaimed. Jesse didn't move and stared at Abby critically.

"You're lying." Jesse hissed.

"Afraid she isn't." a new voice spoke. Derek glanced to the entryway and saw a female walking into the open room leaving a tall male leaning against the archway, watching everyone cautiously.

"Auntie," Jesse questioned.

"Jesse, she was Winter in your coma world. A coma world you went into because of things that have nothing to do with and should have stayed out of the mortal realm." The woman explained before turning to look at Derek. "You must be Derek. I'm Natasha, Chloe and Abby's, mother."

"Wait, what?" Jesse interrupted the introduction as she let Abby slide to the floor. Theo immediately moved closer and pulled Abby into his arms.

Natasha's eyes observed all of us before briefly glancing back at the man in the archway before locking gazes with Derek again. "If we plan on saving Chloe, then you need to listen carefully about what I'm about to explain." She warned, her eyes reflecting the seriousness of the situation. Derek could only nod in silent obedience.

"Leta is my ancestor. One of the gifts that were passed through the generations was the eldest daughter of the line would inherit the memories and an explicit connection to Leta, who is now a goddess with Aita, the god of the underworld." Natasha began. "When everything happened with Leta's, her mate, and Leia, Leta was pregnant. You saw her in your coma world, at least a version of her." Natasha gestured to Jesse, who nodded.

"Well, Aita had gifted Leta with a choice when she became one of the goddess with him in the underworld. She had the choice to reincarnate her daughter, to give her daughter the life she was robbed of when everything happened that fateful night." A mournful look crossed Natasha's features as if she relived what had happened for a moment. Her hand raised and clenched over her chest. "That's how I'm a descendant of Leta."

Jesse clicked her tongue and gave Natasha an annoyed glare, who blatantly ignored the gesture of irritation.

"When I met Nathan, I felt an instant connection with him, but it was also the first time I felt a second voice to tell me to stay away from him. Unfortunately, it wasn't until I was already mated and pregnant that I realized it was Leta speaking to me." Natasha paused to look over at Jesse. "Nathan is Leta's reincarnated mate. Somehow, his soul was reincarnated without Aita's knowledge or consent, it turns out." A concerned look crossed the older woman's features. "For years I didn't hear from Leta. At first, I thought it was because the connection had been lost, since I had Chloe and Abby, that one or both of them had it being as they were twins. However, it turned out Leta had begun looking into how an unsanctioned reincarnation happened."

"Did she find out what happened?" Derek asked gently.

Natasha turned a sorrowful gaze to him and gave a small nod. "Yes, and it wasn't pleasant news. Leta discovered that Leia had been pregnant and given the same opportunity to have her child reincarnated as well by another god, for a price." Natasha looked to Jesse. "That part of the coma-world was true. You really are a descendant of Leia. Leta remembered that Leia had cursed the world right before she was…dispatched. Leia swore to exact her revenge when there was another triangle between, two mates and an anchor." Natasha took a breath and rubbed her temples. "This is where it starts to get complex."

"Leia, and whoever she had partnered herself with, forced a pseudo-connection between Jesse and one of my daughters. Nortia, the goddess of fate, and Muntha, the goddess of love of health, had always taken special care in weaving the bonds in the supernatural world of the mortal realm. Fortunately, they hid one of my girls from Leia and her plot partner's plans." A twisted look overcame Natasha for a moment as she continued. "When Leta confronted them about it, Nortia said that it was Nortia who went to Leia to offer to help with the succession of Leia's plans. Leta at first was outraged and demanded a reason why. Nortia told her, 'I don't know how or why, but this needs to happen. Otherwise, the mortal realm will never survive.' Leta was left in confusion. Apparently, Nortia's sight is spot on with mortals, but it becomes hazy when the divine realm gets involved."

"So…what, we have to figure this out ourselves and left to fend for ourselves?" Peter glanced at Jesse. "Your folks sound great." Jesse snarled and punched him. "Ow, not so hard babe."

"No, Leta didn't want anyone fending for themselves." The male at the archway made his way forward, and when the light crossed his face, Jesse let out a feral growl.

"You," Jesse crouched to get ready to pounce.

"You really want to attack the one-person Leta asked to come and help you?" the man quirked an eyebrow.

"Possibly, especially if you're the same bastard from the coma-world."

"Actually, that hate you have for me is because of what was planted in you from Leia. I mean I know I took away the wolf of her anchor and effectively killed him…but, I was kind of blinded by rage at the fact that the fucked-up triangle that killed my baby sister." The man shrugged.

"Wait…" Abby gasped. "You're…Calu?" Her eyes widened when the man nodded.

"Well, in my mortal form I'm Sebastian Karuch." He amended.

Jesse blinked, momentarily shocked from the new piece of news. "You're our uncle?" she squeaked.

"He's Chloe and Abby's uncle. But, you Jesse, he was the one who saved you from your original nagual tribe and brought you here to Nathan and me, so that you had a chance to be raised away from all the hate." Natasha explained.

"That was you?" Jesse dumbly pointed at Karuch, who nodded. Jesse snapped her mouth shut and huffed, mumbling to herself.

"Well, at least she doesn't want to kill you now." Abby offered with a small smile. She looked at Natasha. "What does all this mean for right now though? Now, that I think about it, where's Alpha Nathan…I mean, dad?"

"Leia has him," Natasha answered, her tone becoming serious. "She's planning on making him her anchor once she gets her new body."

"What?" Derek growled.

"Chloe," Abby gasped.

Natasha shook her head. "It's not Chloe. It's you, Abby." She gave her daughter a thoughtful look. "Do you remember the prophetic dream you and Chloe had in the coma world?"

Abby furrowed her brows for a moment in concentration. " _You girls have a choice to make; you can either save the girl or save the world._ " Abby looked at Jesse. "It was about Malia though. I don't understand."

 **"** **Think hard Abigail."** Natasha's voice spoke, but differently.

"M-mom?" Abby questioned.

 **"** **No. It is I, Leta, at the moment."** Leta spoke from Natasha's lips again. **"Nortia and Muntha hid Chloe which meant the target of the forced bond would be between you and Jesse. Leia plans on taking a host and making Nathan, my reincarnated mate, her anchor once again."**

Abby stared at Natasha's eyes as they glowed silver. "Chloe mated Derek in the coma world…" Abby whispered making Derek come to attention. "That blood bond spell you had them do for the final part, makes it impossible for any time of intervention. The bond transcended the coma world." Abby trailed off again as she thought out loud.

"Chloe's the only one of us that got mated. Neither Abby nor I ever found or really established the connection. It was impossible because of the circumstances and fears instilled in us. We were susceptible to influence, especially Jesse." Abby continued. "Leia think's Chloe is her chosen host, but why?"

"Abby," Jesse spoke up softly. "Chloe wasn't the same when she woke up. Couldn't you see it? Feel it?" Tears formed Jesse's eyes. "Chloe had always been cheerful and believed in the good and love. When we woke up from that…that nightmare...you saw what she was like. She tried killing herself for the first few weeks. She lost everything…no…she lost, Derek. Her Derek." Jesse's eyes moved to look at Derek who had a look of confusion.

"I'm right here though," Derek said.

"You're not him though. The one who left her and broke her heart. The one who showed up again almost a decade later and ended up saving her a few times. Then showed her you weren't going anywhere, that you'd do anything for her." Abby explained. "The minute we woke up, that Derek died. The Derek she had a connection with was ripped from her." Abby gasped. "Just like…"

 **"** **Leia's anchor, and mate, had been ripped from her."** Leta's voice finished. **"Fate has shifted. It was supposed to be you, now after the tragedy and experience of losing a mate, Chloe is more in tune with Leia than you could ever be Abigail."**

"That doesn't sound right, though. Why would Chloe tell me she was leaving you all in my hands...unless…" Abby gasped as it dawned on her. "Chloe's going to kill Leia. Whoever is behind all this with Leia, I think they promised something to Chloe and the price to get it is Leia's death."

All eyes looked to Natasha's form being used by Leta. "Who is it that Leia is working with?" Jesse demanded.

 **"** **She's under the influence of an underworld demon named Tulcha,"** Leta answered. **"From what I learned, Tulcha persuaded Leia's soul away from Vanth, her escort to the underworld after she died."**

"So, I'm guessing Tulcha isn't helping Leia out of the goodness of his/her heart." Jesse mused. "Especially if Chloe is also receiving help from Tulcha."

 **"** **Tulcha has always felt that his status in the underworld was not good enough. He craved a meaningful role but, Aita would not give it to him."** Leta explained. **"He can absorb mortal souls. I'd imagine that he will absorb Leia when she least expects it, probably during the battle between Chloe and Leia."**

"What happens if it's the other way around?" Abby asked. "What if it's Leia who gets Chloe's guard down?"

Leta remained silent for a moment. **"Then it is likely that Tulcha will choose Chloe instead and if he absorbs Chloe…"**

"That's going to be the end for everyone." Jesse finished. A hard look crossed her face. "Chloe is the most powerful nagual known in history. Both in the coma world and especially in reality. If Tulcha managed to absorb her and her power, it would mean the end of the mortal and divine realms. Tulcha would be unstoppable."


	25. Chapter 25: Chloe POV

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teen Wolf original characters or plotline.**

Chapter 25

(Chloe's POV)

As soon as the portal closed, and Abby was through, I summoned hellfire to my hands and made it look like I was going to fend off something that was approaching me. I heard Abby scream out my name just as the portal shut but I felt no remorse for what I was going to do.

 _It's better me than Abby._ I told myself as a large black canine creature with red glowing eyes walked towards me from behind some trees. I stared at it silently as it growled at me, showing off its impressively large sharp teeth. "Take me to her," I commanded, and the creature turned and began to walk back from the way it had come.

Silently, I followed mentally preparing myself for the act of taking another life. _No, Leia is already dead. Besides, she's the one who began this game — the one who stole everything from me._ I clenched my fists as I thought about it. I was bitter that much I knew. I should be grateful to have the opportunity to make what happened in that coma world a reality. Should have been ecstatic to see **him** in the flesh. But…

All I felt was the hollow reality that I got played for a fool. I saw those emerald eyes look at me with no familiarity. I felt nothing from him. There was no connection: no history, no bond. He wasn't _my_ Derek. My Derek had died the moment I woke up from that treacherous dream world. The weeks that had followed after I had to realize that none of it was real. **Derek** wasn't real, not the way that I knew him in in the other place. I felt like my soul had been ripped in two. Everyone thought I was going through mental and emotional trauma, but it was so much more. Jessie and Abby felt it, but neither of them had ever said a word. They only stayed close to prevent me from physically harming me.

The amount of physical pain I endured for those weeks only made my inner turmoil worse. I cried as I felt like something was slowly getting ripped from my very core. A torturously slow sensation lighting every nerve ending in me on fire. I had begun to think it was some form of invisible hellfire. The few times I had managed to pull enough strength together and try and end it, Jesse and Abby always stopped me. Some small part of my mind hated them for it. When I had gone through losing the baby and feeling Derek betray me, in the coma world, I thought that was the worst pain anyone could have wished on them. Oh, how wrong I was to believe that was ever true.

I clenched my fists so tight; I felt blood trickle from my palms. It was an outward attempt to reign in my emotions. I could feel tears prickling at the backs of my eyes as I remembered every vivid detail of being with Derek right before I woke up to the truth. _Derek, I miss you._ I thought forlornly. _I'm going to make her pay for what she did to us, for taking you away from me._

"Oh, look Nathan!" a feminine voice exclaimed. "She came!"

I focused my gaze and noticed that the creature had led me back to the Nematon that appeared at my awakening. I hated it. It brought me to **him**. I raised my hand and let loose a blast of blue fire at the supernatural tree stump that led me to this place so I could be taunted and reminded of what I lost. _Burn._ I thought vehemently.

A laugh rang out, and I looked up to see the bringer of all my misery, hanging all over my father. _Desperate bitch_. "You do realize it that if you have to put a spell on him, it's not real, right?" I sneered at her. "If you were smart enough to do this grand scheme, I would have thought you would have been intelligent enough to know that simpleton fact, Leia."

Leia's laugh stopped, and she let a sinister smile grow across her lips. "Now, now, Chloe. No need to get nasty." Leia stood from my father's lap, her gown elegantly swaying down her legs and gently brushing against the forest floor. She was a beautiful woman, with her long ebony locks and ivory skin. Ruby colored irises gleamed with a dark sense of pleasure from the pain she knowingly caused me. "I thought you would have been happy to see Derek. I mean here it was you thought none of it was real." She taunted.

I snarled at her and let loose another fireball in her direction. Unfortunately, some sort of shield deflected it. "Bitch," I growled.

"Mm, maybe." She said dismissively. "But honestly, how else was I going to get you to understand what it was like for me all those centuries ago? Hm?" Leia walked closer to me and raised an elegant brow. "To know what it felt like to have your soul ripped in two. To feel that hollowness when the one thing that made you feel complete would never be with you again."

She had begun to circle me slowly, and I kept my gaze on her as she moved. "So, you were trying to get me to empathize?" I spit back at her. "You only served to piss me off. Wrong approach with me, witch." I mumbled a spell I recalled from the coma world when I had found Jack half dead at the keeper's library. Leia's eyes widened and tried to put up her shield, but I was too quick and caught her off guard. She had blood trickling from her arm that she had raised to block the attack. "I'm here to kill you, Leia. Make no mistake about that." I lunged forming an energy blade and letting my nagual powers come forth closer to the surface.

I couldn't lie to myself as I attacked Leia. I was blind with rage, pain, and revenge. I wanted her blood, her soul to be crushed in my own hands. She wanted me to empathize. Oh, I empathized aright. I knew exactly what she felt, only I wasn't going to spew threats that would take centuries planning before I could act. I was going to do something now. I knew who had wronged me. _She…_ I fell to the ground from a sudden blow… _will die, today._ I growled as I looked up and saw my spell-induced father had entered the fight on behalf of the wench. _Even if it's the last thing I do, this **cunt** …_I felt my body begin to shift… _will die_.

"Chloe!" I heard a voice ring out, but it was too late. The rage fueled by the pain I had experienced reached its peak, and I let go feeling myself shake and feel a spike of power rush through me. I felt something pulling me, but I ignored it as my vision became hyper-focused on Leia's trembling form. I hadn't been in wolf form since I woke up from the coma. I never felt the need to change, unlike right now.

I slowly like my chops as I went down on my haunches slightly before moving to strike. My father entered my path, but I quickly circumvented around him and opened my mouth to release an energy orb. I don't know how I knew I could do that, but I didn't care her. I heard Leia scream and when the smoke cleared, I saw her body laying mangled and bloodied from the attack. I made my way over to her. My paws were connecting; I with the earth with the same steady rhythm I felt my heart beat at as I realized I had won. I stopped hovering over her, staring at her body scanning for the spot that would make her disappear forever.

 **Find the light**. A voice told me. **Absorb the light, and she will be no more**. I continued to scan until I saw the faint light. It was where Leia's heart was supposed to me. I inwardly sneered at the irony. I readied myself to end everything when I a voice broke my concentration, making me pause mid-strike.

"Snowflake! Don't do this! This isn't you!" _Derek_ …my mind whispered as I turned to see him banging against a barrier I hadn't noticed before.

 **No! He's not your Derek!** The dark voice from my mind countered.

Derek must have seen my hesitation because he rammed against the barrier even harder for a moment. "Snowflake, I know you think I'm not the same Derek from that coma," Derek started to say.

 **You see! He admits to not being your beloved.** The voice cheered in my mind. Why was it so eager for me to finish Leia? I started to wonder.

"But, I know you, just as well as that Derek did," Derek continued. I felt my eyes widen at his words and I knew my form had relaxed some because the second voice in my head began to roar in anger. It didn't want me to listen to Derek. _Why?_ Something suddenly didn't feel right.

"Snowflake," Derek's eyes glowed purple as we locked gazes and my eyes responded. "Snowflake, this isn't you." He whispered to me. "Come back to me," His eyes were begging me at this point, and I felt my anger slowly dissolve, and I began to shift out of my wolf form. "Please, come back to me, snowflake."

At this point, I was completely ignoring the second voice in my head as I began to make my way over to Derek slowly. My wrist started to pulse, and I paused to look down and see my Cimaruta glowing a bright silver color and become as it was in the coma world after Derek and I had mated. _How was this possible?_

 ** _Snowflake?_** Derek's voice spoke in my mind very softly. My head snapped up, and I saw a look of uncertainty on his face.

"How?" I whispered.

 **"I protect my family."** I heard my mother's voice speak, but with a dissonant sound to it. I turned and saw glowing silver eyes from my mother's form. Looking closer, I felt my eyes glow, and it was almost as a translucent outline of another figure etched itself around my mother's figure. _Leta?_ My mother's possessed form nodded her head silently. _But, how?_ I looked back down at my wrist then looked up at Derek to see him forcing his way through the barrier.

His face contorted as I heard him partially shift and roar as he used some of his werewolf strength to push against the barrier. He was fighting hard to get to me. _But, why? He doesn't know me._

I recalled his words when I first laid eyes on him here at this very tree stump. _You._ _I know you. I don't know how, but I know you._ That's what he said. Some part of him instantly recognized me even though we had never met before. I watched as Derek let out a loud final roar and he finally pushed through. For a second, he stood dazed, but quickly shook it off and ran over to me pulling me into his arms.

"I couldn't figure it out at first," Derek whispered into my hair as I heard him inhale deeply. "Now, I know how I know you." He pulled away slightly and held my face between his hands gently. "I was dreaming of you and what was going on between us in that coma world as you experienced it." I heard a small gasp escape my lips as Derek continued. "I lived through all of that with you, snowflake. I remember when I marked you. When it happened, your face was blurred but, the instant I saw you in person, my instincts put it together before my head did." His fingertips brushed against my neck, and I felt a pulse ripple through me. "Forgive me?" he whispered, leaning in and giving me an Eskimo kiss. I glanced at his neck and saw my mark begin to swirl into existence on his skin.

"How though?" I whispered in confusion still not quite understanding how it was all possible. Derek's fingers brushed against my mark again, and I shivered for a moment until my instincts kicked in, and I turned away from Derek quickly and stopped a blade from plunging into my back.

"As sweet as this all is, I'm beginning to feel ignored!" Leia screamed as she pressed her weight into the blade more. I collided with Derek, and we fell to the ground. How in the bloody hell is she moving? She shouldn't be able to move, let alone walk, after the hit she took from me earlier.

"Chloe, look out!" Jesse called out. I had been too distracted by my sudden train of thought I did see Leia move again until it was too late. It felt as if time slowed down to torture me and have the last laugh.

Derek had seen Leia move before I did and quickly rolled on top of me and took the blade into his back in place of my chest. Leia let out a frustrated cry as she pulled away, the tip of the dagger dripping with Derek's blood. I couldn't breathe. _No. No. No, no, no. This was not happening again._ "Derek?" I felt my voice crack, and I saw my hands shake as I reached out to touch him.

He gave me a shaky smile as he collapsed to the side. "Derek?" I cried out again. "Why did you do that?" I tried to lift his shirt to look at the wound, but he kept batting my hands away. "Let me see it." I protested.

"It's just a knife wound. I'll be fine." He tried to soothe but suddenly began to cough up blood. I took the chance to lift his shirt. I gasped at what I saw.

"I'm afraid not pretty boy." Leia cackled. "That's from the waters of the underworld. If a living mortal touches or ingests the waters, it can be quite…deadly." Leia smirked. "It works very quickly as you can see. He doesn't have long." She toyed with the blade then lifted it to her lips and gave it a lick. I wanted to hurl as she hummed in delight at the taste of blood.

"Okay, I even think that's disgusting and just wrong," Peter mumbled, a look of uneasiness crossing his features as he and the others watched on from the other side of the barrier.

"Delicious." Leia grinned, and that's when I noticed.

"You're not Leia." I watched as Leia's eyes turned as black as coals, from her irises to her whites.

"Very good, Chloe." Leia's voice changed now; it was dissonant. It was similar to how Leta spoke through my mother but different. It was darker and tainted with sinister intent. "Since you wouldn't finish Leia off, I decided to absorb her and finish you instead."

"You were the one provoking me to kill her. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Leia's form made a broad gesture. "Power, my dear. Power will get you very far I in life and…in the afterlife." Leia's form sighed. "The underworld is home to many demons, several of whom have prestigious roles to uphold both in the underworld and outside the underworld. I wanted my own role. I worked so hard and was ever so patient since the moment I was created. I was patient for centuries, if not eons and what does it get me? Nothing. I was supposed to become the next God. But what does Aita do? He and that nitwit of an older brother, Tinia, go back on their word and make _Calu_ , the next god. The god of wolves, protectors of the mortal realm." Leia sneered for a moment before an evil grin replaced it. "Watching all those choices become regrets caused me to feel such… _elation_ …surely, Aita and Tinia would remove Calu after what his actions resulted in with Leia." Leia huffed. "No, the buffoons didn't hold him accountable at all." Leia's hands clenched in rage. "I was going to make them pay; I would make sure to become so strong that not Aita or Tinia would be able to stop me." Leia chuckled. "So, here we are. My plan is finally coming to fruition. A few bumps along the way, but nothing I couldn't handle and correct quickly and efficiently."

"All of this, because you were jealous?" Jesse asked incredulously. "What are you, _two years old_?" Peter quickly grabbed Jesse and placed his hand over Jesse's mouth.

She gave him a startled look to which Peter responded, "Not helping, love."

"Hm, maybe I'll kill you first before going after my divine brethren." Leia moved towards Jesse, flicking her wrist making the barrier fall instantly.

A blast of hellfire at Leia's feet made her pause. "Your fight is with me, demon. Not them," I spoke coldly. One of my hands was on Derek's wound; I was pouring as much healing energy as I could put into him to slow down the process of the poisonous underworld water.

Leia started laughing when she noticed my hand. "Do you think you are saving him? Oh, you poor foolish child, you are only prolonging his pain and imminent demise."

I stayed quiet and stared her down. "You are _two years old_." I finally spoke, a seriousness in my tone, despite the teasing words.

Leia growled and grabbed my neck, wrenching me away from Derek, who groaned and tried to reach for me unsuccessfully. "Don't," he whispered. "Please, let her go."

"No, I think it's time your little mate took her rightful place as a means to the ending I have planned for all the realms." Leia's mouth stretched open at an inhuman degree, and suddenly I felt like the air was being pulled right from my lungs. I grabbed the hand that had my neck and tried to pry it away from me. _She's absorbing me!_ I panicked and tried to claw at Leia more. The more I struggled, the faster my strength seemed to be sapped from me. My arms began to feel heavy, and I couldn't hold them up anymore. I saw Leia's eye flash from gold and then green right as it became hard for me to keep my eyes open any longer.

"Tulcha! Enough!" A loud booming voice exclaimed, and suddenly I was dropped and began coughing violently. I suddenly needed to be close to Derek and weakly I turned my head to look at him. _Derek_.

"Oh my god!" another new voice exclaimed. "Look what Tulcha has done to you two!" I felt the presence of someone sitting beside me, and I didn't have the energy to flinch away. As if the person sensed my apprehension of being close to an unknown. "Don't worry, my dear, I'm going to have you fixed up in just…a moment." It was a female, I could tell that much as I let my eyes close momentarily.

"No, no. Open your eyes. You need to keep your eyes open for me dearie." The woman coaxed and I felt a warm sensation start in my chest and slowly spread. What was she doing? "I'm putting your soul back inside you; it's a delicate process. Would have been much harder if we had arrived a second later." The woman explained.

I felt my strength return to me. "Derek…" I croaked.

"He's fine. Esplace is tending to him. He will not die from the river water of the underworld." The woman soothed.

I swallowed harshly feeling my throat tighten as emotions began to come forth in a rush. _We're going to be okay_. I internally breathed.

"Yes, you are." I felt a hand gently pull me up into a sitting position. "You should be able to move just fine now. Your strength will return completely within the next couple of minutes."

I looked to the woman and gasped. She was beautiful. Long brown locks flowed around her while a crown of flowers adorned her head, perfectly complimenting the white gown she was wearing — her skin a gentle tan color.

"Thank you, Persipnei." I heard my mother's voice say, no longer dissonant.

"It is no trouble. It is entirely Aita and I's fault. We never thought that things could be influenced like this and never cared to be involved in the affairs of the mortal realm. Clearly, we need to be involved if we are to prevent anything like this from happening again. Nortia has gotten that through to us very clearly." The goddess replied.

"Thank you…for saving me…and Derek." I managed to get out.

"I am sorry that this happened to you, Chloe." Persipnei placed her hand on my shoulder, and I tensed for a moment. "To all of you, actually. Aita and I are taking Leia and Tulcha back to the underworld where they will suffer the repercussions for their actions. My only hope is that you can find it in your hearts to forgive us for not stopping this sooner."

I gave her a small smile as I glanced over to see Derek sitting up. His wound healed, and he was no longer coughing up blood. "Better late than never." I finally said, locking eyes with Derek. He gave me a small smile, and I felt my smile grow even more.

I looked away from Derek and did a quick assessment and noticed that I felt a little different. "Um, not to be rude but, I feel a little different." I looked at the queen of the underworld hesitantly.

"Think of it as an apology present." Persipnei smiled. "Nortia insisted actually. She believes that you and Derek are the key to the kind of future that we want for the mortal realm." She gestured to Derek, who had stood at some point and hovered just a bound away from being able to get to me. When the invitation was given, I was quickly scooped up into his arms, and my breath was taken away as our lips met. I vaguely heard Persepnei continue speaking, "You're going to be nature's legacy."

I just smiled at Derek. I didn't care what came our way or what we would become of us. If I had him, I could face the apocalypse and not care.

 ** _I love you, Derek_**. I linked to him leaning in close to him again and breathing deeply.

He gave me a loving smile and leaned in to capture my lips again. **_And I love you, Chloe._**

 ** _Always_**. Our voices rang together through the link.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this work of mine and being with me as I evolved as a writer. As much as I have thought about editing it from the beginning to bring it up to where my writing style is at now, I have decided not to do this and instead begin working on my own unique works and posting some of them on Wattpad (Name: Selestia Marluth)! Please find me over there to read the original stories that I will begin working on once 2019 starts so I can get some more of your feedback and thoughts as I continue my journey to become a better writer! See everyone next year!


End file.
